


A daughter between them

by Mykko_chan



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-01 16:42:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 67,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2780294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mykko_chan/pseuds/Mykko_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto works in a School Age Child Care Program. His teen helper is Sasuke's daughter. Homecoming is coming and she asks Naruto for advice. Sasuke might be a bit overprotective. And then he might be intrigued.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Great thanks go out to KizuKatana. She became a friend and helped me with this. If you haven't read her stuff. Go do so. I'm writing this because well.. I need to. She has made writing this a joy to be shared and convinced me to share it with all of you.
> 
> This will be a M/M story. If you are not over 18, don't read it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not an anesthesiologist. Please take no offense if you are one and I write something wrong. Let me know and I'll correct it if I can. Thanks!

Naruto sat back and narrowed his eyes at the person before him. He’d lost four (FOUR!) consecutive games to the blond-haired card shark. This was the time lady luck turned for him. He currently held one of the best hands he’d ever seen. His opponent was going down!

The sun streamed through the large window behind him. The room was hot despite the air conditioning. It was quiet for the first time that day.

Sadie, his high-school employee, gasped.

Naruto looked up. Sadie was a junior at Kanoha High. He’d never heard her react like that.

She was staring at the doorway and Naruto didn’t recognize the man standing there. 

As far as he knew the man didn’t belong to Mike, the kid sitting across from Naruto who had demolished Naruto for a total of 12 M&M’s (3 for each Uno win). Maybe he was someone the parents had sent? There should have been a message.

The man was well groomed and dressed expensively but casually in khakis and cream polo. He exuded confidence.

Sadie had been cleaning off the tables and stacking chairs when the man arrived but now seemed stuck bending over a table. Her dark eyes were wide.

“Mike, he with you?” Naruto asked. The 2nd grader shook his head. This wasn’t normal.

Naruto pried his 5'11’"body out from under the too short, blue table. “Can I help you?” He walked across the room. There was something almost familiar about the man but that didn’t make him feel any better.

The stranger, who Naruto guessed to be about 6'1" looked pointedly at Sadie. The dark-haired girl looked… nervous.

Naruto’s stride lengthened until he was standing between the man and Sadie. “Can I help you?” He asked softly. 

“Sadie?” The man’s voice was deep and non-threatening. “Are you going to introduce us?”

“Um,” the girl adjusted her glasses and smoothed her long hair. “Naruto, this is my dad, Dr. Sasuke Uchiha.”

Naruto blinked. Why was Sadie’s dad there, here, whatever? From what he knew of Sadie’s dad, the man was an anesthesiologist. He was currently taking on a huge amount of hours. There was no reason for him to be there. 

The nearby hospital had made national headlines when a patient had woken up enough to feel pain but was unable to say anything. That anesthesiologist was fired. Dr. Uchiha was one of the doctors taking extra shifts until they could fill the open position.  
“Nice to meet you,” he said and offered his hand.

Dr. Uchiha, who Naruto guessed to be about ten years older than himself, shook his hand but Naruto felt disapproved of. He had a feeling the Uchiha wasn’t so happy to meet him.

Mike’s mom came in then and Mike laughed. “I beat you four times in a row Naruto! Four! Hah! And tomorrow I’ll beat you five and you’ll owe me…” he did math in his head to make sure he had it right. “Fifteen M&M’s!”

Naruto frowned. “I have four, count them four Draw-Fours! Right now!”

“Doesn’t count. I gotta go.” Mike saluted and hustled toward the door where his mom had his backpack out of the cubby and signed had him out. “Bye Naruto,” he sing-songed.

“Bye Mike see you tomorrow. And I’ll beat you in the FIRST game!”

“No way!” could be heard from down the hall.

“Way!” Naruto shouted back with a laugh.

“Mature,” Sasuke muttered so quietly Naruto almost didn’t hear it. But his hearing was trained to hear a whisper at 20 feet.

Naruto frowned. He shoved down the curl of self-disgust at his lack of a ‘real job.’ There were reasons he did this. “You have to find a way to be a part of this.” Naruto gestured at the pre-school room the school age childcare used after school, “or you and the kids hate it.” He tried not to dislike the Uchiha. “What can I help you with?”

Sasuke Uchiha looked at his daughter who had moved to his side.

“Dad why are you here?” She hissed. Naruto remembered her telling him her mother had died not long after her birth so it was just the two of them.

“Sadie go on home and start your homework. I shouldn’t be too long. I just want to talk to your boss for a few minutes.” He turned to Naruto. “If that’s okay?”

Naruto felt as if someone had punched him in the stomach. What was wrong? What if something was wrong with Sadie? “Sure, Sadie. That’s fine.”

“Just let me finish with the tables and stuff,” Sadie murmured with a worried look between her father and Naruto.

Naruto smiled at her, even if it was a bit forced. “It’s fine Sadie. I’ll take care of it as we talk.” He looked at her father. “Ok?”

Dr. Uchiha nodded. No, Dr. Uchiha was a name that gave him power. He was going to call the man Sasuke in his head. There was something seriously wrong here and he was going to find out what.

Naruto went to put the Uno game away. He picked up his hand of cards and turned it toward the other man. He held it up. “See! I wasn’t lying! Four Draw-Fours!”

The dark haired man looked at him condescendingly. “Congratulations.”

‘Bastard.’ Naruto refrained from saying the thought aloud. He picked up a few more things. He took out the bleach wipes. “If you do a couple of tables, this will go faster?”

Sasuke stared at him but took a wipe and scrubbed the marker off the green and blue tables. 

The silence was thick. 

Finally Naruto couldn’t keep quiet any longer. “Is Sadie alright?”

“Why wouldn’t she be? Is there something you aren’t saying?”

Naruto stacked the last small, red chair on top of the table and turned to Sadie’s father. “I asked if she was ok because after three months of summer and a month and a half of school, you suddenly appear here, without a word of warning, wanting to speak with me.”

“I meant to get here sooner but things with work exploded.”

Naruto nodded and decided not to mention the accident at the hospital. “Sadie mentioned you were taking extra hours.”

“Do you talk much?” The man crossed his arms and leaned a thigh against a lowered sink.

“Sadie and I?”

Sasuke nodded.

“I ask about her home and school life when we sit at the same table or are near each other outside.”

“And how often is that?”

Naruto lifted his brows. He suddenly had an idea where this was going and it made him sick to his stomach. “Maybe once or twice in an afternoon. If she feels like talking.”

“Hn.”

Naruto clenched and then released his jaw. “Mr. Uchiha, your daughter is great with the kids and quick to get whatever tasks need doing completed. She’s a hard worker. I’d hate to lose her. So, please tell me what it is you want to know.”

“Naruto. Mr. –“

“Uzumaki. Naruto Uzumaki.”

“Mr. Uzumaki, my daughter talks about you and the kids all the time. It’s… ‘Udon did this’ or ‘Sam did that’ or ‘Naruto gave Gaara a color change again but he’s so much better than he used to be.’” The Uchiha rubbed the bridge of his nose. “But two days ago, on Tuesday, Sadie comes home and says, no, squealed that ‘Naruto called me beautiful!’”

Naruto rubbed the back of his head. This was serious. Sadie didn’t… “You’re sure she didn’t just say it excitedly?”

“It was a squeal,” Mr. Uchiha said flatly.

“Right. So that’s why you’re here.” Naruto face palmed and dragged it down his face.

“That’s why I’m here.”

Naruto walked over to the blue table covered with four small chairs and pulled two off. “All I have to offer is fruit snacks and super-sweet juice. Would you like either?”

Dark eyebrows lowered with disdain. “No, thank you.”

Naruto sat down. When Sasuke remained standing, he said, “Please take a seat, Dr. Uchiha.”

Sasuke carefully lowered himself down. The tall man was very graceful and elegant. Until now he had contained the anger that caused darkness to prickle around his edges.

“I understand your concern, Sasuke.” Naruto’s eyes widened, he didn’t meant to call him that. “May I call you Sasuke? Call me Naruto. Anyway, Sadie and I are only alone together at most for a couple of minutes at the end of the day. We try to have everything cleaned up just as the last child leaves but it doesn’t always work. She is supposed to leave at 5:30pm but she just says she has nothing better to do and stays and plays with the kids until they leave.”

“Hn.”

Naruto talked faster. “The beautiful comment. Yes, I told her that.” Sasuke opened his mouth but Naruto held up his hand. “Let me explain. The Homecoming dance is in two weeks. It’s a Sadie Hawkins dance. Do you know what that is?”

The pale jaw tensed and Naruto could swear he heard Sasuke’s teeth grinding. “The girls ask the boys to the dance.”

Naruto examined Sasuke. He had a feeling a lot of girls had asked Sasuke to dances.

“Right. Well, there is a boy she wanted to ask but she didn’t think she would. I asked her why not and she told me it was because she thought he’d say no.”

Sasuke looked surprised at this and lifted a brow.

Naruto continued, “I asked who it was and why he’d say no. She told me his name. He’s a senior on the football team. He seems like a nice guy. She told me that she wasn’t pretty like the cheerleaders.” Naruto shrugged. “I told her she was beautiful and should ask him. If he said no for any other reason that he already had a date that he was an idiot and should tell him so.”

A sharp laugh filled the room.

Naruto almost fell over at the sight of Dr. Sasuke Uchiha laughing. He was like Legolas, unisexually beautiful.

Naruto just grinned. He’d done something right!

The laughter was quickly over.

“Who are you to tell MY daughter it’s okay to ask a boy out?”

Naruto’s grin faded. Oops. “Well, I assumed she wouldn’t do it if you didn’t allow dating. Actually, I didn’t think she’d even mention it.”

“I don’t want any of those boys near her!” Sasuke stood and walked to the door.

“But she’s going off to college?” Naruto protested before he could think to keep his mouth shut.

Sasuke stopped and turned around. “Of course she’s going to college Moron. I won’t have her working some dead end job like this when she grows up.”

Naruto rose to his feet. “Fine Bastard. But think on this. Do you want her date now, when you are here to guide her and comfort her when she makes mistakes or when she’s off at college and alone?”

+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_

Naruto was doing his most hated chore: dishes. It was so hard to cook for just one person, even after a year. He’d finally figured out how to cook towards the end of his marriage with Sakura. He’d surprised her on their anniversary with a simple home cooked meal, the first he’d ever made for her, along with her favorite double chocolate cake. Then the union was over.

The pan clanked against the metal basin as he scrubbed it. He didn’t have a dishwasher. He lived in a small apartment and he was saving money so he could go back to school. He had money, but he didn’t want to have to work while he was in school. 

He and Sakura had sold the house in the divorce. He hadn’t wanted to live there and he wasn’t going to let her raise Choji’s baby there.

Naruto had been so excited when Sakura had finally gotten pregnant. They’d been trying to have a baby so long. Sakura was a teacher. So he’d gotten a job as SACC coordinator at the same school district. He’d wanted to be home during the day with the baby.

He’d rinsed the pan and begun to dry it when his phone rang.

It surprised him so badly the pan clanged to the ground just as he was about to put it away. 

The Bug was instantly there, checking out the pan, sniffing it and looking to see if she could eat it. The pan was bigger than she was.

“What?” he snapped at the phone, putting it between his shoulder and cheek so he could wash the damn pan over.

“Naruto Uzumaki? I’m calling about…”

“I don’t want anything and I’m busy.” Naruto had just about to drop the phone on the counter and push the disconnect button when he heard the other person talking.

“Sadie Uchiha,” the male voice continued.

Wait, did he know that voice? Naruto’s finger hesitated over the screen. “Sasuke?” Naruto asked suspiciously after putting the phone back to his ear.

“Yes,” the voice broke for a second and a throat was cleared. “Yes. This is Dr. Uchiha.”

Naruto couldn’t quite collect his thoughts. “Is Sadie ok?” he blurted.

“Yes, she’s fine. I just wanted to discuss some things… further.”  
Naruto grunted. He left the pan in the sink and wiped his hands on the orange dishtowel. “I thought we’d covered everything?” His stomach twisted. Uchiha could get him in lots of trouble. “I haven’t been inappropriate with your daughter, Dr. Uchiha.”

“No. Sadie read me the riot act for having even thought that way. She pointed out that she’s more than capable of reporting any ‘untoward’ actions made toward her person.”

Naruto had to laugh as he moved to the living room sat in his recliner. “Did she actually use that phrase?” The Bug jumped up into his lap and licked his nose. He rolled his eyes and pushed her back down. The Bug was a 6 pound yorkie.

“She did. And then she said ‘Bite me, you better not lose me that job.’ and flounced to her room.”

“Did she actually flounce?”

Naruto couldn’t actually see the studious girl flouncing. It brought up thoughts of ruffles and bows. The girl was all jeans and tee-shirts.

“No,” Sasuke said wryly. “But she did say ‘bite me.’”

Naruto had to laugh. “Did you beat her?”

“Do you think I would admit it if I did?”

Naruto shook his head. “I CANNOT imagine her saying that.” He thought about the little smirk he sometimes caught on his employees face when she thought he wasn’t looking. Then again, maybe he could. “So what did you so when she said that?”

There was silence on the phone.

Naruto started laughing again. He wiped a hand over his face and tried to control himself. “Is she grounded for life?”

“I may have said some things that were… unoriginal and unenforceable.”

Naruto had to bite his tongue. There was a huge part of him rooting for Sadie, but he could only imagine how hard raising a 16 year old girl alone for a father must be. 

He looked at his clock. It was 8:00. He was going to have to get ready for bed soon.

“So why exactly are you calling me?”

The words were clipped. “Because, apparently, I missed the part where my daughter began to like boys.” He added more loudly, “I thought about what you said and I find it makes sense. Now I have to communicate with my daughter about boys in a manner that is accepting and encouraging.”

Naruto had a horrible thought. “You had THE talk right?”

“Of course!”

Even over the phone Naruto could hear just how much Dr. Uchiha did not want to discuss that defining time in his life. Naruto asked, “Don’t you have any female friends who could help with this? What about a girlfriend or a female family member?”

“If I had another option, do you think I would have called you?”

Naruto felt a sense of panic setting in. “I told her everything I know! It was supposed to be supplemental, in addition to, along with, added on to the stuff you say. I’m all tapped out!.” His voice was squeaky by the end. 

“Hn.” There was a wealth of panic in single syllable. At least Naruto imagined there was.

Naruto took long breaths and tried to steady himself. He wanted to help, not just for Sadie, but for her stuck up prick of a father too. Who, for some reason, Naruto apparently felt some kinship for, despite Naruto’s lack of children. 

For a moment there was only heavy breathing. “Hey Bastard, when did this become the 1-900 line?”

Sasuke choked. Naruto hoped it was on a laugh. “I’m going to hang up on you Moron. I was hoping you could help me.”

Naruto hurried to say, “My suggestion would be to remind her that she’s beautiful and that the damned idiot doesn’t deserve her. Make sure she knows he’s doing her a favor.” He scratched the back of his head. “No, she wouldn’t go with that, she’s too nice. Just make sure she knows you love her and that you’ll kill the kid if he mistreats her?” 

There was silence.

“What? It’s a start!”

“No, I’m finding it difficult to believe that I agree with you.”

Naruto laughed uneasily. He rubbed the back of his head and The Bug looked at him as if deciding whether or not she could lick his nose again. He frowned at her. 

“This isn’t going to be an overnight thing, Sasuke. Maybe help her work out what she’s going to say to the kid.” Naruto grinned. “You could offer to role-play.” He chirped helpfully.

Naruto took the phone from his ear and looked at it. It radiated darkness and hatred. Silence lingered.

Naruto retraced what he had said. “Yeah, maybe not?”

“No, I don’t think so.”

“I mean I could ask her…” he offered very slowly not wanting to overstep his bounds any more than the mile he’d already apparently seized.

The phone didn’t burst into darkfire.

“But having 20, crazy, five to eleven-year-olds isn’t really conducive to talking about anything,” he added.

“Then you will have to come to us.”

“What?”

“You will be at our house tomorrow night – for dinner. And conversation.”  
Naruto stared at the dial tone.

“Shit.”  


\--------

 

“What the fuck do I know about teenage girls?” Naruto shouted at the phone.

“I was one!” Ino shouted back.

“Exactly! You were a hormonal drama queen! Nothing was good enough. You were crying when you weren’t screaming or sighing over some boy. Oh my god I thought I might die of your drama,” Naruto told his sister. “And Sadie seems like a nice girl.”

“Then why are you calling me?” Ino yelled.

“Because a single father is asking me to give advice to his 16 year old daughter on dating!” Naruto repeated to his older sister.

“Is he hot?”

“Yes.” Naruto spoke before thinking. Wow, he realized he totally thought that. Awkward.

“What? Since when do you swing that way?”

Naruto kicked the throw blanket to the floor. The Bug went with it and determindly jumped back up. She turned in a circle and sat back on his lap. He was practically sweating now. “I don’t.”

“Naruto is there something you should be telling sister Ino?”

“No. I mean yes, no. I thought a guy was cute once in college but I never. You know I’ve always had an open mind about it. We kind of had to. And now you just made this a million times worse. Thanks a lot.”

“Why?” 

“What do you mean why? I have to go over to his house for dinner and talk to his daughter, who is my employee and offer her tips on dating?” Naruto threw his hands up. “What kind of example am I? I haven’t dated since my divorce. And then yes, let’s talk about how successful I was there, shall we?”

“Sakura was a bitch.”

“She was your best friend.”

“So I should know.”

“Ino, I don’t know what to say to the girl, and now I realize I find her father, a straight man, a Doctor, really really hot. That isn’t going to make this awkward at all.”

Ino laughed.

“Stop busting your gut and help me! This is why you were procreated first,” Naruto whined.

Ino’s laughter eventually trailed off. “Naruto, just talk to the girl like she’s a human being. She’s probably afraid of rejection. Is she pretty?”

“She’s beautiful. She wears glasses though and it kind of hides it.”

“Would she consider getting contacts?”

Naruto considered before replying, “She might, but I think her father might consider mass murder. Truthfully, I think she’ll be okay, she just needs to know her dad is ok with the idea of her dating a boy. I told her that if he doesn’t say yes he’s an idiot.”

He could hear Ino’s smile. “You always were a bit overprotective. Should I even have to tell you that you can’t sneak around the school waiting for her to do it and then beat up the boy if he says no?” Naruto scratched the back of his head.

“That probably wouldn’t be good for my job.”

“No, it probably wouldn’t, idiot,” she said fondly  
“You know you can always move down to Austin with Shika, the kids and I if you need to.”

“I know, but I refuse to get in the way,” Naruto shook his head.

“Come down here and start over.”

Naruto nodded. “I’ll think about it.”

“That’s a start. Shika says ‘Hi’ and I’ll want to hear all about tomorrow night.”

“Yeah, I still remember you are the worst gossip.”

“Shut it blondie.”

“Bye blondie.”

“Love ya,” They said together.

+_+_+_+_+_+_+_

Naruto was checking off the names of kids who were walking in the door to make sure none were missing. He’d gotten a message that Udon was sick again so he reminded himself to cross the boy off the list when Sadie showed up at the door to the preschool room. 

She swung her backpack onto the counter and then walked to him. 

Her lips twisted. “Sorry about my Dad.”

“He’s protective of you. I can’t fault him for that.”

She rolled her eyes at Naruto and then huffed. “He was rude to you.”

Naruto shrugged. “I got over it. I’d probably be the same way with a daughter.”

She crossed her arms over her ‘I’ve got my ION you.’ shirt. “I told him off.”

“Was that really a good idea?” 

“He took my phone away. This is what happens when I share something with him. He’s never going to change.” She pouted at him

“He’s not?” Naruto asked in surprise. He thought that Sasuke asking him over was a pretty big change. “What about…”

His phone gave the Mario jingle. He blinked. “Let me get everyone checked in and then we can chat.”

Sadie eyed him suspiciously but nodded.

After he tracked down Konohamaru who had decided to try to go home alone on the bus again, Naruto checked his phone.

Sasuke had texted him. “I haven’t told Sadie about tonight. Don’t say anything!”

Naruto shook his head and felt a little sick. He texted back. “Next time mention these things earlier Bastard!!!!”

“Does she know?” Sasuke demanded. “What did you say?”

“I almost asked her about tonight, but I was cut off by your text. Now she’s curious about why I think you might change.”

“Change how??”

“She is mad because she feels like she shared something with you and you got mad and then… I feel like I’m in HS passing notes. This is stupid. Talk to your daughter. If you still want me to come over, text me tonight. If I don’t hear from you by 7:30 I’ll figure you don’t need me. I have to work now.”

\-----

Naruto told himself that he didn’t care if the Bastard texted. Then he told himself that he only cared because Sadie was important to him. Why should he care about a man he met the day before?

He changed his white sheets and started laundry. He swept the floor and chased The Bug with the broom. He straightened his orange comforter which was fun when The Bug decided to bury herself underneath it. He’d gotten off at 5:30 because for once the kids left early. It was now 6:45.

He was starving. He grabbed a Nutrigrain bar from the pantry and a can of Coke. It wouldn’t look good if he ate everything in the Uchiha household. 

Naruto pressed the cold can against his forehead. Ino would be laughing her ass off at him. He was worse than a teenage girl waiting for a call. 

To ensure his manliness, he flopped into his recliner turned on the tv and proceeded to burp his ABC’s. He was disappointed when he only got to ‘r’.

When the text came he just about fell over. It was from Sadie, not her Dad. “Thank you for being patient with my retarded father. Please join us for lunch tomorrow at noon. Please forgive us for any inconvenience. Directions to follow.” 

Naruto reread the text and burst out laughing. He actually felt bad for Dr. Sasuke Uchiha. Sadie had the man wrapped around her finger. He had a feeling Sasuke didn’t know which direction was up at the moment. 

He texted Sadie. “Thank you for the very kind offer. Is there anything I can bring?”

“Just yourself,” came her reply.

Then he texted Sasuke. “You still in one piece?”

“Barely.”

“I take it this is a new side of her?” Naruto asked.

“I blame you.”

Naruto’s eyes widened. “I am feeling extremely proud and slightly ashamed.”

“Go with ashamed.”

“Bastard. I have a feeling that stubbornness comes from your side of the family too. Besides, I’ve only known her like 5 months. You’re giving me a hell of a lot of credit.”

“Don’t make it sound like she gets any genetic material from you, Moron.” Sasuke’s response was quick.

That hurt. It had no right to, but it did. Naruto went back and reread what he’d said and realized how it had come across. He really should step away from this. He was getting way too invested. What was he thinking? Naruto suddenly didn’t see lunch going very well. He wished he could back out. 

“You’re right. I’m sorry,” Naruto typed. “See you tomorrow.”

His phone was deafeningly silent.

+_+_+_+_+_+_+_

Sasuke wondered what was going through his daughter’s mind. Naruto Uzumaki, her boss was due to be there for lunch any minute and she was checking herself out in the mirror AGAIN. This behavior was totally unlike her. The only thing she stressed over was tests and visits from family. Did it mean she was in love with the idiot? He forced his clenched jaw to relax. There was no way. And if she was, what would he do abou...

The doorbell rang.

“I’ll get it!” Sadie shouted as she sprinted over the hardwood past him.

The walls were lined with pictures of her youth. He stared at one of her as a toddler in a pale pink dress and pony-tails. When had she grown up so much?

“I’m so glad you’re here!” Sadie said excitedly.

“Thank you for inviting me.” 

Sasuke walked to the entryway. Sadie was practically glowing as she showed Naruto inside. She turned towards her father, dark eyes shining and her cheeks pink. She was so very beautiful.

“It’s nice outside. I love the smell of fall.” Naruto was, well, he had a very, nice, very taut backside apparently. Naruto had bent over to take off his shoes. Sasuke blinked.

Sasuke sighed. Not only was the man good looking, but he had a nice ass too. He shook the thought off. Naruto was an unknown quantity in their life. He wasn’t exactly a threat, yet. He might be. 

Unfortunately, it appeared that Sasuke needed his assistance in some matters. His daughter was his everything. He’d do a deal with the devil for her sake.

Sasuke nodded to Naruto once the man stood. 

“Thank you for the invitation.” Naruto reached out his hand to Sasuke.

Sasuke shook it. “Come on in. Sadie made most of our lunch.”

“I’m sure it will be great. Sadie puts her heart into everything she does.”

Sasuke agreed.

“But wait. Sadie, what are you wearing, is that a… skirt?” Naruto asked with a smirk.

Sadie looked away and blushed. She had a striped skirt of gray and black and a simple. short sleeved, black shirt.

Naruto made a show of circling her, giving little hm’s of contemplation. Sadie looked mortified.

What was the moron doing? Sasuke was going to kick his ass.

“No ruffles, no flowers or bows. I can see how this would suit you, Sadie. You look very nice.”

Sadie giggled. 

Sasuke’s eyes widened and then narrowed.

“We went shopping last night,” Sadie said, her words rushing over one another. “You should have seen the things Dad picked out for me. It looked like flowers and bows had yakked all over the place!”

Naruto glanced at Sasuke with a little smile. Sasuke didn’t know what that was supposed to mean.

Sadie, “You have to go easy on your Father. He was trying to help. I don’t think he’s actually shopped for women's clothes for a long time.” Naruto looked at him again. “If ever.”

Sasuke hated that Naruto was right. 

Naruto went on, unaware of Sasuke’s thoughts. “It’s really hard to know what a woman wants. And what she wants may not be what makes her feel beautiful.”

Sadie narrowed her eyes at him. “How do you know that?”

Naruto ran his fingers through the back of his short blond hair and looked away. “I was married for a few years.”

Interesting, Sasuke thought. And a bit disappointing.

“If you knew what she wanted and what made her look beautiful, why did she leave?” Sadie asked.

Naruto winced and tugged at the hair at the back of his head. That was really some nervous tic, Sasuke thought. 

There was a very uncomfortable silence and Sasuke let it drag, hoping for an answer.

“Well, you see, I,” Naruto forced a smile.

Sasuke hated the fake look. “Never mind. It’s not our business Sadie Uchiha. You know better than to ask personal questions such as those.” 

Sadie looked at him in askance. “You guys are going to be asking them of me.”

“Let’s go eat,” Sasuke prompted.

Naruto sighed. 

Sasuke wondered if it was in relief.

\-----

Naruto asked Sadie questions about her classes, keeping her talking as they dished up the lasagna, cauliflower, salad and rolls onto the black plates. The salad plates were red.

Naruto was very personable. He was also really good looking. 

Sasuke could see why Sadie would be attracted to the man. It didn’t mean Sasuke had to like it or like him. As a matter of fact, he had to work really hard not to hate the guy. Naruto was almost too good to be true.

“So, Sasuke it was nice you could get today off,” Naruto murmured, startling Sasuke. Sadie had just delivered their drinks to the table and they were carrying the last dishes out. 

Sasuke looked at him for any sign of sarcasm but could find none. 

“She’s important to me.” Sasuke wanted to curse at how defensive that came out. 

Naruto looked surprised. “Of course she is. You’ve done a good job with her.”

Sasuke shoved down the warm glow this caused. His brother had told him that. Once. 

They sat down to eat, and silence engulfed them except for Naruto’s praises about the deliciousness of the food. 

Sasuke was aware that as host, he should be leading the conversation, but didn’t care. Despite the fact that Naruto was there for Sadie, Sasuke couldn’t help but resent his presence.

“Did you teach her to cook?” Naruto asked Sasuke.

“My mother and I.” 

Naruto nodded. He opened his mouth to ask a question, probably as to why Sasuke wasn’t getting his mother to help out with the dating quandary but shut it. Maybe the Moron had some brains after all. His mother lived in Japan and she wasn’t the kind of person he wanted giving advice to Sadie anyway. 

They ate for a few more minutes in awkward silence where Sadie glared at her father when she thought Naruto wasn’t looking. 

Naruto hummed. He looked at Sadie and then Sasuke. “What do you two want to get out of this anyway?”

The Uchiha’s stared at Naruto as if he was an alien.

Naruto scratched the back of his head again. “I mean, there really isn’t that much I can do. I can ask some questions, but most of this is between the two of you.” Naruto ran his finger around the edge of his glass. “Sadie, what did your Dad say about you dating?” He asked softly.

Sadie looked at Sasuke. 

Naruto had a valid point, as much as Sasuke hated to admit it. If they were going to get anywhere this was a good place to start.

Sasuke nodded at his daughter to answer the question.

“He said I could date but that I had to be careful because boys only thought with their..” She blushed and played with a piece of lettuce. “Genetals. He also said that I was an Uchiha and thus too good for any of them, but if I wanted to go to the dance with one I could ask him.”

Naruto nodded. His eyes sparkled a bit and Sasuke wondered if it was with mirth. Bastard had better not be laughing at them.

Naruto touched his red linen napkin to his mouth. “It’s true. Both of those things. You are better than them. And they do think with their genetals. I believe that you should expect them to treat you well. If you let them walk all over you they will.” Naruto tilted his head and then took a drink of his milk. “This is going to be a really difficult question, Sadie, but it’s important. What do you to get out of the dance?” He shook his head. “No, that’s not right. How do you imagine it going?”

Sasuke was surprised. This was not a question he would have thought to ask. He didn’t like feeling so underprepared for something so very important. He tried to relax his jaw but it wasn’t working.

Sadie must have sensed his discomfort because she looked at him. “Dad?”

“It’s a good question Sadie.”

“I...I want to wear a pretty dress.” She looked really embarrassed. 

“I’m sure you’ll look beautiful,” Naruto assured her. 

Why hadn’t Sasuke done that? Did Naruto know how to parent Sasuke’s daughter better than he did?

She kept her head down and gaze on her plate. “I want to go and see my friends. They are going.”

Sasuke forced himself to make an encouraging “Hn.” Why was he nervous? 

“I want him to be nice to me, to talk to me.” She looked up, her eyes were luminous but her lips were pressed together with stubbornness. 

Naruto smiled. “Those are all great goals, don’t you think Sasuke?”

Sasuke nodded. He really wanted to tell the Moron to shut up but answered, “If he’s not nice, you’ll tell me. I know ways of dealing with him. I’m not a doctor for no reason”

Sadie narrowed her eyes. “Daaaad.” 

Naruto chuckled.

“Well, I’m not,” Sasuke insisted.

Sadie relaxed. 

“Ok, one last really, really hard question. Do you want him to kiss you?”

Sasuke gripped his fork so tight his fingers turned white. He had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from answering with a resounding ‘NO!’ No testosterone laden boy was going to touch his little girl! What the hell was Naruto thinking asking his little girl that?

“Why? Can’t I just wait… and see how it goes?” Sadie’s eyes were huge.

Sasuke grunted. He didn’t like that answer either. Just say ‘no’, Sadie!

Naruto glanced at Sasuke. “I’m pretty sure your dad thinks you shouldn’t kiss a boy until you’re at least 35. But you don’t have to know the answer now. And the answer probably shouldn’t be a resounding yes. A maybe is good. But if you want it to be a no, you need to know that ahead of time. Ok?”

She nodded slowly considering his words. 

She looked at him slyly. “If I tell you the answer now, will you tell me why you got divorced?”

Sasuke saw Naruto wince. “Sadie,” Sasuke warned.

“It was painful,” Naruto said.

She turned instantly contrite. “I’m sorry, Naruto. Are we done with questioning me?” She asked hopefully.

Sasuke wanted to know more about the divorce. What had happened? Had Naruto cheated on his wife? He had liked the way Sadie had tried to bargain for the information. It was a good try. 

Naruto shook his head. He took a bite of his lasagna. “We can be done with the questions, if you want.”

Sadie gave a theatrical sigh. “No, just ask. Let’s get this over with.”

“When are you going to ask him to the dance?” Naruto asked after leaning back in his black lacquered chair.

“Um, after third period I think. We have class together.”

“So you’ll ask him even if others are around.”

“Yeah, so?”

Sasuke smirked. That was his Uchiha.

Naruto smiled. “It’s just good to prepare ahead of time so you don’t chicken out.”

“Who is going to chicken out?” Sadie demanded, rising to her feet and slamming her hands on the table. 

Well, she might be a little tense.

“Do you know what you’re going to say? ‘Oh, Kiba, you have beautiful muscles. Will you go to Homecoming with me?’” Naruto simpered.

Sadie fell into her seat. Her eyes were huge and then she snorted and began to laugh.

Sasuke couldn’t help but chuckle.

“What are you doing thinking about his muscles?” Sadie finally asked. “Besides he’s way too young for you.”

That was a very good question, Sasuke thought as he looked at the blushing blond. A very good question indeed.

He needed to know more about Naruto. 

+_+_+_+_+_

At eight that night Naruto got a text. ‘Meet me at Applebee’s.’

Bastard Uchiha assumed he was free? Naruto frowned. ‘Now?’

‘You’re busy?’ Somehow the words sounded snide. 

‘What about Sadie?’ Naruto protested. Did he really want to meet up with the Bastard? He, The Bug, and his college football games were doing just fine together.

‘She’s spending the night with a friend.’ 

‘Why should I meet you? You don’t like me,’ Naruto replied. 

There was a long pause. ‘I think I should get the chance to change my opinion.’

Naruto stared at the screen for a while. ‘So you don’t think I’m trying to steal your daughter from you anymore?’ 

The cursor blinked at him. ‘No. Just boys/men in general.’

Naruto chucked. ‘I’ll be there in 20.’

-=-=-=-=-=-=--=-=-=-=-=-=


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke and Naruto get to know each other better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the nice comments! I really appreciate them. They make me feel so good. I used to write many, many moons ago so this isn't my first rodeo. This is a new story though under a new name. The story is almost done so I'll be posting pretty regularly unless a plot twists bites me. Kisses to Kizu Katana who is a rock and very supportive. Without her this wouldn't be here. Go read her stuff. It's really really good!

At eight that night Naruto got a text. ‘Meet me at Applebee’s.’

Bastard Uchiha assumed he was free? Naruto frowned. ‘Now?’

‘You’re busy?’ Somehow the words sounded snide. 

‘What about Sadie?’ Naruto protested. Did he really want to meet up with the Bastard? He, The Bug, and his college football games were doing just fine together.

‘She’s spending the night with a friend.’ 

‘Why should I meet you? You don’t like me,’ Naruto replied. 

There was a long pause. ‘I think I should get the chance to change my opinion.’

Naruto stared at the screen for a while. ‘So you don’t think I’m trying to steal your daughter from you anymore?’ 

The cursor blinked at him. ‘No. Just boys/men in general.’

Naruto chucked. ‘I’ll be there in 20.’

-=-=-=-=-=-=--=-=-=-=-=-=

Sasuke sat at a table at Applebee’s and watched the door for any sign of the blond. He refrained from checking his hair. He was as bad as his daughter, he thought with disgust. 

He had already waved the waitress off twice. Women could be so annoying. If he’d given the least bit of encouragement he could have had her phone number and probably her in the bathroom.

He was here to learn more about Naruto. The man seemed to have taken over the lives of their little Uchiha family and he needed more information. He didn’t like losing control. Having information on Naruto would get him some back.

He’d ordered a background check earlier in the week but it had come back negative on anything incriminating. Now he was in a position of having to ask the questions himself if he wanted answers. And he did want them, badly. He never liked being unsure about anything.

Sasuke took a drink of his water and dried his fingers on his napkin. He looked around at the cluttered decor. Every Applebee’s looked alike. But he knew what he was going to get here and it was a place Naruto could order alcohol if he wanted. A drunk man was easier to get info from.

Finally Naruto came in. He grinned at the hostess and after a quick look around, shook his head and pointed at Sasuke. 

Sasuke noticed with amusement that the woman actually looked disappointed Naruto had already found his party.

“Sasuke! You look like you’re in a good mood. Save anyone lately?”

Sasuke’s eyes widened in shock as Naruto took off his zippered orange and red sweatshirt. “Not today, Moron. It’s my day off.”

Naruto shook his head and sat down across from Sasuke. “Man, I can’t imagine having someone’s life in my hands like that. I have to admit, I respect you for what you do Dr. Uchiha.”

“Hn.” The comment was obviously genuine and made him feel, warm. He shut that down immediately.

The waitress came and gave Naruto a menu and a wink. “What would you like to drink?”

“I’ll have a coke. Sasuke, did you get anything?”

The waitress turned to him. Her eyes were harder this time, but the invitation hadn’t left. “I’ll have an iced tea.”

“I’ll get those to you boys right away.”

“Boys huh?” Naruto asked with a grin.

Sasuke grunted. 

“She seems rather equal opportunity.”

“If you like that type.”

“Blond?” Naruto offered.

“Easy. And probably an airhead.”

“Hey, I resemble that remark.”

“Easy?” Sasuke asked with lifted brows.

Naruto’s mouth opened and closed while he blushed deep red. “No, not really, I suppose.” He looked at his menu.

Sasuke dearly wanted to pry. Something vulnerable in Naruto’s face made him hesitate. He found that he didn’t want to hurt the blond. Sasuke pinched the bridge of his nose. He needed information. He should press on, but he just couldn’t.

“Hn.” 

They decided on appetizers. 

“So tell me why I’m here Sasuke,” Naruto said, looking Sasuke in the eyes after they ordered. 

The deep blue made Sasuke’s stomach clench in a want he hadn’t felt in a very long time. “You’re very blunt aren’t you?” 

“I suppose I am. It cuts down on the misunderstandings.”

“Do you find yourself in the midst of a lot of those?”

Naruto took a drink of his soda. “I did. Life’s too short. I just say what I mean.” He paused and then added. “I’m not purposefully rude or anything.” Naruto rubbed the back of his head. “And why am I being interrogated here, Bastard? You want to find out stuff about me, I get to ask things about you.”

Sasuke frowned. That was the last thing he wanted. Naruto already made him feel raw and exposed in ways he didn’t want to think about.

“You didn’t answer my question. Why am I here? I’m not going to date your daughter. You asked me to help you. If you have questions be prepared to get some back. Who knows, maybe we’ll become friends.”

Sasuke grunted. He was kind of horrified at the thought. Part of him wanted to beat the crap out of the guy. Another part of him, the part he was trying really hard to ignore and was just now acknowledging, wanted to strip the blond and see what all that damn honesty tasted like. He’d never met anyone like Naruto. He kept hoping he’d find something buried, some dark secret that would allow him to actually hate the man.

He studied the tan man. Was it worth it to expose himself? He thought of Sadie and decided it was. He didn’t have to answer anything he didn’t want to, he supposed. 

“Alright.” Sasuke stirred his iced tea with his straw. “Where did you go to college if you did?”

“University of Minnesota,” Naruto answered. “You?”

“Stanford,” Sasuke answered with satisfaction. He won that round.

“What is your degree in?”

Naruto shook his head. “I’m short a few credits for social work. I’m going to restart in January to finish it up.”

“Why didn’t you finish?” Sasuke asked.

Naruto shook his head. “My turn. Why medicine?”

“Family business. Now you answer, why didn’t you finish school?”

“My girlfriend at the time was pregnant and we got married. We could only afford for one of us to finish school. I wanted it to be her, because her job would be great with kids. She was going to be, she became an elementary school teacher.”

Hah! Sasuke thought. Naruto had a kid and never mentioned him. Was he ashamed? And Naruto was definitely straight. Why had Sasuke thought he might be otherwise? “Do you have a son or daughter?”

Naruto looked away. “She was stillborn.”

Sasuke felt as though he’d been slapped. “I’m sorry.” Damn this was not going the way he had planned.

The blond just nodded. “Sakura got a job with a school and I worked in direct care. It just never seemed like the right time to go back and finish.”

“Why now?” He took a drink of his tea when it came.

“I don’t have anyone depending on me. I can work around my schedule with the school for the moment and if I have to I can find another job,” Naruto said so softly that Sasuke could barely hear him.

Sasuke waited for Naruto to question him but silence hung between them. Finally he prodded. “Next question?”

Naruto blinked. “Do you have a brother or sister?”

“I have a brother. You?”

Naruto rolled his eyes. “Come on, Sasuke. Where does he live? I take it he’s a doctor too?”

“He lives in Los Angeles. And yes, he’s a doctor. He’s a world renowned heart surgeon at the UCLA Medical Center.” And he’s a total asshole, Sasuke didn’t feel the need to add.

“I’m impressed. My sister lives in the Austin, Tx. She has two kids and is an Administrative Assistant for the president of a bank. Her husband is the president.”

Sasuke smirked. “Parents?”

“Dead. They died when Ino and I were young. We grew up with foster parents. They are saints.”

Sasuke nearly choked. This of course did not show up in his expression. This man was just one unexpected thing after another. “You?”

“My parents live in Japan now. My father is a Doctor still consults on tough cases when and where there is a new viral outbreak.”

“Tough expectations to live up to?”

Sasuke nodded. “A bit.” He was not going to get into that.

Naruto snickered. “You don’t seem to have the same for Sadie though.”

The food was delivered and they contented themselves with eating for a few minutes. The BLT was decent and fries too soggy. But he hadn’t expected anything all that great. 

“No. I don’t raise her like my parents did my brother and I.” Sasuke finally answered, after thinking about how to phrase things. “I didn’t want her to have the pressures my brother and I had.” Then he added, “I vowed she would always know she was loved.” Sasuke nearly stopped breathing. What had made him say that? He’d never told that to anyone but Itachi. That was a lot of extra information right there.

Naruto considered Sasuke for long moments. “I think that’s probably one of the best goals you can have raising a child.”

“Moron, I don’t need your blessing.”

Naruto looked like he’d been slapped and Sasuke felt bad for snapping at him but wouldn’t say so. 

“I know that. I mean.. I, never mind,” Naruto murmured. He kept shifting his weight and Sasuke wondered if he was considering leaving. Why was Sasuke getting so defensive? It wasn’t like him. He needed to be more calm. He was the one wanting Naruto’s help, sure but Naruto liked Sadie already. It wasn’t like Sasuke was auditioning them or anything.

Sasuke was reminded of the child Naruto had lost. He really could be a bastard at times. In order to pave the way a bit though he said, “Sadie’s mom died in a car crash when Sadie was 2,” he volunteered.

Naruto grunted. They ate some more, but at least Naruto didn’t look like he was going to leave.

“So you’ve raised her by yourself, this whole time?” Naruto ventured.

“She had a nanny for a while and my brother helped.”

“He sounds like a nice guy,” Naruto offered.

Sasuke thought of how Itachi had taught Sadie to manipulate Sasuke. “Not really.”

Naruto nodded. “You should have seen Ino as a teen. It was like she got an entire classes worth of horrormones.”

“Horrormones?”

“That’s what I call teenage hormones. Sadie seems to be doing pretty well with hers.”

“You don’t see the drama,” Sasuke asserted.

Naruto chuckled. “No, I suppose I don’t. But she seems like she’s a really good kid.”

“She is,” Sasuke said. He couldn’t help the way his lips twitched into a smile. He straightened his face. Sasuke put back on his ‘stone face’ as Sadie called it.

“The divorce?” Sasuke prompted. He added, “If you really feel uncomfortable you don’t have to tell me.” That was an out he wouldn’t have given… hadn’t given anyone else. Naruto was making him soft. In a manner of speaking. What was wrong with him?

“No, I know I don’t have to tell you.” Naruto waved his hand. “It just still drives me crazy. She’s actually a teacher at Konoha.”

Sasuke’s brows lifted.

“We’d been trying to get pregnant for years. She’d miscarried a couple of times.” The blue eyes fell shut. Naruto rubbed his middle finger along the lash lines. “It was like she didn’t think I felt their loss too.” The brilliant eyes opened again. “Anyway, she finally got pregnant. We were so excited. And then I found out after she had it that it belonged to another man.”

“Fuck,” Sasuke muttered. How the hell did you learn to trust again after that? He couldn’t imagine. And then the baby wasn’t actually his. 

“Yeah.”

“How can you still work there?” He asked incredulously.

“I don’t see her.” Naruto shrugged. “The hours are better than with direct care, and I like being a part of the lives of the little kids. I feel like I’m impacting them, if only in some small way.” He rubbed the back of his head again. “Next to what you do it’s nothing. But they are fun.”

“It sounds like you are entitled to some fun.”

Naruto’s chuckle sounded forced. “I suppose.”

“So you want to help people?” Sasuke asked. It was the kind of soft hearted drivel he believed people spouted when they lied to themselves. But in Naruto he actually believed it. 

“Yeah, I really like helping kids.” His lips twisted. “But I’m actually kind of strict with them.”

“I don’t know if I see that about you,” Sasuke said. A little twisted voice inside himself said he wondered what it would be like if Naruto got strict with HIM.

“My foster parents were actually pretty strict. They needed to be to keep Ino and I from going off the deep end. We had begun to get pretty wild when we got to high school. She was after all the boys and I was after any attention I could get.”

“Do you still talk to your foster parents?”

Naruto’s features softened. “Yeah. They live in Austin too.” He chuckled. 

Sasuke was really beginning to like Naruto’s laugh.

“They are characters. Genma and Iruka are like no other people I’ve ever met.”

Sasuke blinked at the names.

“And yes, before you ask, they are both men and gay.”

Yes! Sasuke wanted to scream and shout. At least he wouldn’t be repelled by Sasuke’s attraction. Not that it mattered. Sasuke never dated anyone close to home, much less that Sadie knew. That would lead to disaster. 

Sasuke nodded. “It’s good that they could foster you since they had so much to give. Do they still foster?”

Naruto shook his head. “Ino and I broke them.”

Sasuke smirked. 

“Do you date much?” Naruto asked Sasuke, surprising him.

“No. It’s difficult with Sadie and I just don’t trust many people.” Read that as anyone. “I find most women annoying.” All women. “What about you? How long ago was the divorce? Have you dated since the divorce?”

Naruto shook his head. “It’s been about a year. And I don’t know if I’m ready to date. I’m lonely I guess, but I don’t do flings. Trust is important to me, I just don’t have any to give right now.”

“Hn.”

“So does all this talking mean we’re friends now Bastard?” Naruto asked with a sly grin that Sasuke found insanely attractive. 

Sasuke smirked but said nothing.

It drove Naruto crazy, Sasuke could tell. Sasuke liked him that way.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=--=-=-=-=-=-=-=-==-=--=

Monday afternoon Sadie came into Sacc glowing. If she could have floated, he thought she would have been.

Naruto grinned. “I take it Kiba said yes?”

She grinned back. “He did!” Then she ran up to Naruto and hugged him. "I'm going to Homecoming!"

Naruto laughed and patted her back before stepping away.

“Thank you,” she said quietly.

He was shocked to see there were tears in her eyes. “You’re very welcome. You deserve it. And if he doesn’t treat you well, I’ll find a good hole to hide him in.”

She laughed. “Between you and my Dad, I think I’m pretty covered.”

“Have you let your father know yet?” Naruto had to know.

She shook her head and gave a low laugh. “I’m letting him sweat it out. I’ll see him late tonight when he’s off shift. I might call the hospital and see if he’s in surgery later and then surprise him if I can.”

“At times I see the resemblance between the two of you. I used to think you were so sweet.”

“Nope,” she giggled. Then she sobered. “You’re not disappointed are you?”

“That you are your own person? Nope. Now help me corral all the children before any escape.” He went back to looking at names. “Oh and Sadie? I’ll want to hear about Sasuke’s reactions.”

“Oh, no worries, I’ll tell you all about it,” she chirped.

=-=-=--=-=-==-==-=-=-

Wednesday

Naruto hadn’t been home from his 6-8am morning shift for too long when he got a text from Sasuke.

‘Meet me.’

Naruto stared at his phone and then looked at The Bug. “He’s a demanding Bastard. Isn’t he?”

‘Where do you want to meet?’

Sasuke didn’t reply for a long time. Naruto glanced around his apartment. 

Something was up with Sasuke. So before he could think better about it he was texting, ‘You want to come over?’ HIs apartment wasn’t toooo dirty. It wasn’t nearly as pristine as the Uchiha home, but he could put away the pile of towels and clean laundry on his couch, put away the clean dishes that lay dry next to the sink and wipe down the table.

‘Directions?’

Naruto tapped them out quickly. “Looks like we have company, Bug.” He did all the chores. His mind was occupied with thoughts of how he would get to know the Uchiha better. The man excited him. He wanted to be friends with him, to get behind the facade. Yet he was worried about what was wrong. Before he could the clothes in his room, there was a knock at the door. 

Bug barked. “Where was he?” Naruto grumbled. “Did he teleport?” 

He was just about to open the door when he glanced down and saw that his underwear were folded on top. They were the minion boxers Ino had gotten him last Christmas. Great.

He was blushing as he opened the door.

Sasuke was dressed in his scrubs, he was even more pale than usual and his eyes were so dark they looked almost black. Something was definitely wrong with Sasuke. Was he sick? He was in scrubs so he must have just come from work. But if he was sick, why was he here?

Then Sasuke took in the bright yellow and red silk boxers in Naruto’s hands and the tiny dog bouncing and barking at Saskue’s feet. He smirked. “Naruto.”

“Sasuke come in.”

“Bug, quiet!”

The Bug obediently shut up but didn’t stop prancing around Sasuke as the tall man moved into the living room. 

“Have a seat. I’m just going to dump these in my room. You got here awfully fast.”

“Hn.” Sasuke looked really tired.

“Sasuke meet The Bug. Bug, Sasuke,” Naruto made the introductions and walked down the short hallway to put the pile of clothes on his bed. 

For once he would have liked things to go smoothly. Why did THOSE boxers have to be at the top? He rubbed the back of his head and then went to go see what The Bug was making of Sasuke.

“Can I get you something to drink? I have a couple different cans of pop, water and milk,” Naruto asked Sasuke. 

Sasuke was holding the six pound dog in both hands and glaring at it. He sat on the blue sofa. “Something with caffeine.” 

The Bug was wiggling in excitement. Naruto fought the urge to smile. He grabbed a Coke out of the fridge and moved to sit next to the other man on the other end of the sofa. On one hand he didn’t want to crowd the man, but he had wanted company right?

“How about I exchange The Bug for a pop?”

Sasuke jumped a bit, as if he’d forgotten Naruto was there. 

“Sure.”

Naruto gave Sasuke the cold can and took the dog. Sasuke opened the can.

He put Bug on the floor and leaned back. He could smell the hospital on Sasuke. He wanted to ask Sasuke what was wrong but he could wait. At least that’s what he told himself. 

The Bug jumped into his lap and he smiled at her. He ran his big hands through the silky fur, once again glad he had gotten the silly thing from the divorce. He didn’t talk to her though, like he usually would. He had an audience after all. 

Grr. He wanted to know what was wrong so he could fix it. He liked fixing things and helping people. It was his THING.

He sunk down into the soft cushions and closed his eyes. To keep from asking about what was wrong, he thought about Sasuke. He thought about the first time he’d seen the man. Sasuke had been imposing in the doorway to the preschool room. He’d looked wealthy and well, hot. 

Naruto hadn’t realized it at the time, but Sasuke had affected him viscerally. There had really been no time to take in that presence either. At first Sasuke was intertwined with Sadie. They were the Uchiha family. But now Sasuke was definitely his own person. A very complicated, basterdated person. Why did Naruto like him? Was it just because of Sadie? 

Naruto shook his head and scratched The Bug’s head. He liked cracking the mask Sasuke wore, liked getting under his skin. He felt his own skin heat up a bit at that thought. What would it be like to touch that skin? He wanted to feel it grow warm under his hands. What would his tanned skin look like against the princess pale hue? He smirked. He could totally see the man in a princess gown. Oh, he’d be glowering fiercely enough to set anyone who saw him on fire, but that skin and hair was just so beautiful.

STOP! The man was right next to him. This was getting more than a bit out of hand. Besides, he didn’t like men. Did he? There had been that one man in college he’d thought was hot. But nothing happened there. Apparently he was at least attracted to Sasuke. He needed to find some control. 

Naruto took a deep breath and let it out and turned to find Sasuke staring at him.

“What were you thinking about, Moron?”

Naruto blushed bright red. He pulled The Bug up to his chest and snuggled her. “Nothing important, Bastard. What was so important you needed to come over?”

Sasuke sobered and Naruto almost wished he hadn’t asked. But he needed to know. He had a feeling Sasuke needed to talk about it.

Sasuke’s brows drew down, he crossed his arms and he stared at the orange pot Naruto had in the corner for all the game controllers.

Naruto grunted and shoved The Bug at Sasuke. “Talk to The Bug. She’ll help you.”

Sasuke looked down his nose at Naruto and his dog. He didn’t take the dog. “How did you end up with a Yorkie of all things.”

Naruto looked down and the wiggling animal. “Yeah, she is more of an accessory than a dog. Don’t think I don’t see you trying to change the subject here.”

He stopped and then said without thinking. “Would you like to change? Would that help? You could take a shower and borrow some clothes. I should have something that will fit you. And I’ll still tell you about The Bug if you want to know.” 

“Hn.” Sasuke was looking at Naruto as if he were a strange creature.

Naruto put The Bug in his lap and ran a hand through his hair. “Never mind, it was a weird idea anyway.” He was stupid.

Sasuke slowly shook his head. “No, that would probably be a good idea. I… Yes, I think a shower would be good.”

Naruto grinned. Then he thought of his bathroom. He jumped up and dumped the dog on the floor. “Just let me use it first and get your clothes. I don’t want to need to pee while you’re in there I mean.”

“Hn. Do I get to wear the Minion boxers?”

Naruto’s mouth dropped open. “I… I mean… You can if you want to?”

Naruto bolted for the bathroom. He grabbed a couple of clorox wipes from the cabinet under the sink and quickly wiped everything down. Wait, was that a black hair behind the toilet? How the hell had that got there? He was blond and he’d been living there a year! He poured cleaner down the bowl and scrubbed it. He looked in the shower to be certain nothing was growing in it just in case he hadn’t seen it last time he showered. He looked around and then peed just in case. He didn’t want to actually be lying to Sasuke. With a last wipe to the corners of the floor, he washed his hands and exited.

He was breathing hard when he grabbed a green towel and washcloth with toads on them and then the clothes, making certain he had the bright boxers.

He was sweating just a bit when he returned to hand the items to Sasuke.

“Moron, you totally cleaned the bathroom, didn’t you?”

Naruto scratched the back of his head. “No, of course not. Why would you think that?”

“I can smell the bleach.”

Naruto was super flustered. “Oh. Well, I didn’t want you to think…”

Sasuke smirked as he took the clothes and towel from a frozen Naruto. “Hn.” He stepped passed the blond and moved to the bathroom. The door shut with a click and Naruto collapsed onto the couch. He sprawled onto his back.

The Bug jumped onto his chest and licked his face to see if he was alright. 

“How does he make me feel so stupid?” Naruto asked the dog. She sat down on his chest. “I need to clean more often.” But he never had guests, especially guests that showered.

Sasuke. Showering. His brain looped on that thought. Oh. My. God. Sasuke was naked in HIS shower. Sasuke was going to use his body wash and shampoo. Sasuke was going to smell like him. 

Sasuke was covered with that lovely pale skin all over. He wondered what it tasted like.

Naruto groaned. At 5am sweat pants had seemed a perfect idea. Right now he wasn’t so certain. He had to get Sasuke off his mind. He hadn’t even been really fantasizing about women lately. He’d just been getting himself off. But the idea of Sasuke… Sasuke doing anything… just… saying his damn name in a deep, husky way, made him shiver.

Fuck he had it bad. The idea of actually kissing Sasuke was unfathomable. It would probably be firmer than a woman, firmer all over. And to touch another man’s… no to touch Sasuke’s cock?

Naruto jumped to his feet. The Bug went flying but Naruto caught her and set her on the floor. He paced to the kitchen and got a soda. He pressed it to his head and wondered if he should press it to the heat he felt lower. He HAD to get that under control.

He popped the top and took a long drink. The bubbles popped in his mouth and up his nose. He snorted. Why would Sasuke want a moron like him?

Naruto sat on the couch and turned on the tv. A thought occurred to him that probably should have shown up earlier. Sasuke wasn’t gay. Damn.

Naruto was still laying on his couch when Sasuke came out of the bathroom. He sat up at the sound of the door and ran a hand through his hair. He had a feeling this might be more awkward than he wanted. He turned off the tv.

He really did want to help Sasuke though. He had a feeling that to most people the man was a closed off bastard. Naruto knew he was super smart with an intellect that had edges that cut like a diamond. Yet Sasuke hadn’t mentioned any friends and if he had any, he probably would be talking with them instead of at Naruto’s apartment. Underneath all that, Sasuke was a caring father. He had an evil sense of humor but seemed to… like Naruto as a friend. Wasn’t this what friends did?

And yeah, Sasuke looked good in Naruto’s red Nike, sweats that were usually too long on the blond and a deep blue Adidas shirt that was usually a bit too tight. 

“I left the boxers in the bathroom. I wasn’t in the minion mood after all,” Sasuke said. “Can I get another Coke?” 

“Of course!” Naruto went to stand up, but Sasuke waved him down and got it himself from the fridge. 

OMG, Sasuke was commando in those Nike sweats!

Sasuke came back in and instead of sitting in the recliner to distance himself, which Naruto expected, Sasuke sat on the couch.

“You tell me about ‘The Bug’ and I’ll tell you about the Fucking Disaster that was my night shift,” Sasuke ordered.

Naruto considered arguing for the sake of it. He didn’t usually like orders. Sakura had given him lots of them. But in this instance he decided it was worth it. 

He started out slowly, picking his words. Sasuke knew about the divorce but it was still hard to talk about it. “Sakura had gotten The Bug during our marriage. I had mentioned that we should get a dog. She showed up the next day with the wiggle monster.” The Bug jumped into his lap, but he gently guided her towards Sasuke. Sasuke sighed but began to pet her.

“When we split up, she wanted The Bug. I was kind of attached to her by that time. We went to a mediator. Sakura tried to be all sweet about it and say how much she loved the dog and how she had picked it out. I just sat there until she finished and then said, the first time I cursed, ‘You got the fucking baby I thought was mine. I get the damn dog.’” He looked at Sasuke. “I got the dog.” 

Sasuke smirked. “Thus Naruto and The Bug. You two make quite the duo. I take it you named her?”

Naruto grinned sheepishly. “Yeah.”

Sasuke nodded but was already distracted. He was staring down and his pale fingers where they tangled in the tan fur of the Yorkie. “I was working an ER shift tonight. I don’t usually anymore, but sometimes they still schedule me.” He took a breath. “I have an older woman that comes in to stay with Sadie and helps her get ready for school when I have to do an overnight.”

Naruto nodded. He had wondered how that worked.

“It wasn’t that busy, but then it started to rain.” Sasuke shook his head. When he looked up at Naruto there was so much pain in his eyes Naruto nearly gasped. 

Naruto reached out and tentatively started to pet The Bug. Because there really wasn’t much of her there, his fingers brushed Sasuke’s and then moved away, only to brush again. The dog wiggled in delight. Sasuke just looked down again.

“I don’t know why she was out so late. I don’t even remember her name right now. All I remember is that she looked exactly like Sadie. All her trauma was to her chest and lower. Her face was perfectly intact. She was still moaning in pain as I put her under. There was no way.” Sasuke paused. “We knew we weren’t going to be able to save her but sometimes… miracles happen. I monitored her the entire time. All I saw was Sadie lying there. For the first time, my hands shook. The nurses asked me if I was ok. I wanted… I wanted to rip the doctors away from the battered body and fix her myself. But I couldn’t.”

Sasuke was panting. Naruto felt like he was going to fall apart. He ached to take Sasuke in his arms.

Naruto closed his fingers around Sasuke’s. “I’m so sorry, Sasuke. I’m sorry you lost her. And this is harsh, but it wasn’t Sadie, and I’m glad.”

Sasuke looked up at him with eyes that swam with tears.

“It wasn’t Sadie,” Naruto repeated. Sasuke had to believe.

“I know.” The words were certain. Naruto didn’t think Sasuke really believed.

“Have you called or texted her?” Naruto asked softly.

Sasuke shook his head. “She’s at school. She’d wonder if something is wrong. Besides it wasn’t her.”

“Something is wrong. Just text her and make sure she’s ok.”

Sasuke shook his head again. “It wasn’t her.”

“Just do it damn it!” Naruto yelled. 

Sasuke started. “It wasn’t her!”

“Are you sure? Deep down in your heart, do you need to know she is okay?”

Sasuke was quiet, their hands were still joined.

“Sasuke, just text your daughter. Or is your pride too big for this? What’s the worst that happens?” Naruto’s words were very soft. Sasuke was trembling.

“She’ll ask what’s wrong.”

“You’re brilliant. You can come up with an answer,” Naruto told him. He ached for Sasuke. Yet Sasuke had to figure this out.

Naruto reached passed Sasuke to the side table where the Uchiha’s cell had been left while he’d taken a shower. Naruto handed it to him and then released his other hand. 

The Bug looked between the two of them. Sasuke glared at Naruto but he typed. 

They waited.

His phone sounded like submarine sonar and then he stared threateningly at Naruto. 

Sasuke typed some more.

They waited. 

Sasuke said, “She wanted to know what was wrong.“

“What did you tell her?” Naruto asked.

“That I had a bad night.”

The sonar pinged. Sasuke’s breath caught. He tapped the phone and then stared at it with such naked love and hope Naruto couldn’t help but fall a little in love.

“Sasuke?” Naruto asked with trepidation.

Sasuke turned the phone around. It had a selfie Sadie had taken. Under it was written ‘All safe. Love you Daddy.”

Naruto got teary. 

When Naruto looked at Sasuke was smiling.

Naruto pressed his hand against a smooth, pale cheek. “I’m so sorry you had to go through that.” Naruto whispered. He leaned closer and gave him a smile. 

After a little bit, Naruto couldn’t stop himself from saying, “Thank you for coming here though. I feel… I feel privileged that you did.” His words cut off as Sasuke grabbed his wrist.

Naruto met Sasuke’s dark eyes and something warm and languid spread through Naruto. It was slow, like dripping oil and his chest felt tight. The thin, strong fingers tugged his hand to the right as Sasuke’s head shifted. Suddenly Sasuke was pressing his lips to Naruto’s palm. 

Dark fire spread outward from Naruto’s groin, not sharp but clenching. He gasped at the sensation. It was taking over. He wanted to arch his hips, to seek friction. Sasuke moved his lips from side to side, caressing Naruto’s palm.

“Oh,” the sound drifted from Naruto’s open mouth. 

And then Sasuke’s lips were traveling up Naruto’s wrist. It was a slow, gentle thing. Naruto began to tremble. He licked his lips. 

Sasuke gave a sharp nip to the thin sensitive skin on the top of the wrist. “Sasuke!” Naruto growled. 

Sasuke pushed the dog off and moved forward until he loomed over Naruto. “Tell me if you don’t want this. Tell me now.”

Naruto looked into how alive the eyes were. They were so deep he wanted to know all the secrets that they hid. Sasuke's pale cheeks were tipped with color and the pink lips were rosy. Naruto wanted to see them red and bruised. 

Naruto reached a hand up and grabbed the damp hair. He could barely breathe. He wanted this like nothing he’d ever felt before. 

“You’re upset. I don’t want you to regret this.”

“Fuck that,” Sasuke snarled. “Do you want me.”

Naruto felt trapped beneath the hot gaze. It wasn’t really a question. He could barely push the word out. “Yes.”

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-==-==-=-=--


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sparks fly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I have said before, this is M/M. It is also rated Mature. If you are not over 18 don't read it. If you do not want to read explicit relations between two men, don't read. 
> 
> Naruto and Sasuke are adults in this fic. Have responsible sex people. This is fiction.

Naruto reached a hand up and grabbed the damp hair. He could barely breathe. He wanted this like nothing he’d ever felt before. 

“You’re upset. I don’t want you to regret this.”

“Fuck that,” Sasuke snarled. “Do you want me.”

Naruto felt trapped beneath the hot gaze. It wasn’t really a question. He could barely push the word out. “Yes.”

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-==-==-=-=--

Sasuke’s lips were nearly brutal on his. Naruto knew how to kiss, but this wasn’t like any kiss he’d ever had. He groaned and tried to respond but Sasuke’s tongue was in his mouth and Sasuke's teeth were on his lip. Their breaths combined. Naruto grabbed Sasuke’s shirt with his free hand and arched upwards, needing the pressure lower as well. 

He shuddered when he felt Sasuke’s hard length against his own. He’d imagined what it might be like, sort of, but this was exquisite. His imagination hadn’t been able to cover it. He’d always been in control before. But this? There was only the sensation of vivid heat. His moan was long and low.

Sasuke groaned. “Oh, hell. You even sound sexy, Naruto,” Sasuke murmured against the sensitive skin of Naruto’s throat. 

“How do you make me lose control?” Sasuke growled.

“Luck?” Naruto asked, genuinely confused but grateful.

Sasuke snorted the pressed a kiss to the area just below Naruto’s jaw line.

Naruto dragged Sasuke’s head up by his hair. 

Their eyes met and Naruto thought he’d drown. He held back something like a whimper. What the hell? 

“Sasuke?” he whispered. He heard the vulnerability in his voice and hated it. “I…”

“Have you ever done this with a man?” Sasuke asked directly.

Naruto blushed and shook his head.

Sasuke’s eyes drifted closed and he held his breath. A low groan escaped him.

“Sas?”

Sasuke’s eyes opened and the pupils were so blown his eyes looked almost completely black. 

It stunned Naruto to see so much expression in that normally stoic face. 

Naruto tugged Sasuke down and lifted up until he could lick at the shiny lips. He nipped the bottom one, wanting to see it turn red. Sasuke moved his mouth accepting the kiss but didn’t otherwise respond.

Sasuke’s whole body was tight. Naruto sensed he was holding back and he wanted to know why.

A part of him was hesitant to have all that power unleashed on him. It scared him in a visceral way and yet it turned him on. 

“Why are you thinking so hard?” Naruto asked.

“I want to devour you.”

Naruto blinked. 

“Since I met you I wanted to see the expression on your face when I make you so lost in want you don’t even remember your name. I want to fuck any thought from your mind, make you hot and needy.”

Naruto had a hard time remembering to breathe. “Do you usually talk this much when you’re with someone?”

Sasuke kissed Naruto with his lips and teeth and tongue with a finesse that drove Naruto insane. He was gripping Sasuke’s shirt so hard and he was feverishly rubbing himself against Sasuke’s hard body. It was like he’d never had intimate relations before. He was good in bed. He had proved it over and over. But Sasuke just blew him away and they were just kissing. 

“No, Moron. Only with you.”

It Naruto a few moments to connect the words to his previous statement. He knew he looked clueless when Sasuke chuckled at him. Naruto blushed. He reached up to rub the back of his head and Sasuke grabbed his hand, pinning it next to his face. 

“Don’t stop.”

It was Sasuke’s turn to look confused. 

“Talking.” How did Naruto explain that otherwise he would feel… alone. “I want you here with me.”

“Believe me. I’m here.”

“Bed?” Naruto asked. His body was a bit sore from hanging off the end of the couch. 

Something Naruto couldn’t identify flickered through Sasuke’s eyes. There was want there and maybe regret, but he had no idea what else.

“I don’t want to go that far.” He helped Naruto move down the couch until his body was flat. His legs were bent so he fit but he didn’t really care. Sasuke was hovering over him and the strong presence was all he could think about. 

Without looking away from Naruto’s eyes, Sasuke’s warm hand pressed against his abs, sliding up his stomach and up over his chest pressing against a nipple. Naruto bit his lower lip. Why did this feel so good? Sasuke wasn’t even touching his skin yet. 

It was as if the other man had read his mind. The hand trailed back down and then up under the shirt. He caressed the smooth skin and trail of hair on Naruto’s abdomen, his gaze lowering as he lifted up. He ran his nails over the flesh and Naruto arched and high pitched sound escaped the blond that Naruto could never remember making before. 

Sasuke’s gaze turned rather feral. He gathered Naruto’s shirt in both hands. “Off.”

Naruto lifted up and they quickly discarded the shirt. 

Sasuke reached for him, but Naruto caught his wrist in a firm grip. The doctor looked at him questioningly. 

“You too.” Naruto demanded.

In a smooth move that made Naruto think of works of art, Sasuke reached behind his head and dragged the shirt off. 

“Fuck you’re gorgeous,” Naruto whispered even as Sasuke’s hands dove onto Naruto. The hands were everywhere and heat followed. 

“Ah,” Naruto gasped as Sasuke’s dark head lowered. Kisses and licks were pressed all over. He could barely find himself in the drugging lust. His hands flowed over the Sasuke’s pale skin, sometimes soft, sometimes dragging along it, tugging.

“You glow like the fucking sun and taste so damn good,” Sasuke murmured against a nipple before nipping at it.

“Sasuke!” Naruto cried out. His nails dug into Sasuke’s skin.

“Ung, Fuck yes,” Sasuke growled and shivered.

Naruto felt out of control. Sensation poured through him. The touch and lips of Sasuke were like nothing he’d felt. But Sasuke’s words and voice dripped through him, igniting his blood, melting him from the inside out.

He lifted his hips and dragged his nails down the pale back above him. “More?” He asked breathlessly. 

“Oh, yes.” Sasuke's hand pressed firmly as it moved through Naruto’s narrow line of hair until it reached the waistband of Naruto’s pants. It didn’t pause. It just continued lower, off to the side until it was next to Naruto’s aching length.

Sasuke nudged it with his hand. “Here?” he asked. His voice was rough.

Naruto looked at him with wide eyes. “Fuck yes.” 

Sasuke gripped Naruto’s aching dick and squeezed. 

Naruto arched and cried out, his eyes falling closed. “Yes,” he hissed.

Sasuke began to alternate the pressure, squeezing and releasing. It wasn’t enough. 

“Sas,” Naruto protested.

“Look at me.” The voice demanded nothing less than obedience.

Naruto opened his eyes. “You need to know who is doing this to you.”

“I do.”

Sasuke kissed him. It was feverishly hot. Naruto grasped the sides of Sasuke’s head, pulling the hair and demanding his own time in control. He needed to give this man as much pleasure as he was getting. He had to let Sasuke know how much he wanted him too.

He nipped and sucked. He licked at Sasuke’s sharp, perfect teeth. 

On the outside, the man was perfection. It was the inside that mattered to Naruto, the one he was beginning to care so much for. He was amazingly smart, a caring father and someone who let very few people get close. The fact that Sasuke was obscenely hot didn’t hurt either. 

Sasuke finally lifted his head. He smile wryly. “You not just going to let me have my way with you?”

Naruto narrowed his eyes. “I always pleasure my partner first.”

“You’re going to have to learn to be more flex-i-ble Naru. I told you that I want you so out of your mind with lust you can’t move.”

Why did Naruto feel like Sasuke would have no problem achieving his.

Sasuke smirked. “But I’m more than willing to let you have your way with me.”

Naruto huffed out a laugh. “You think because this is my first time with a man I can’t make you feel good?”

Sasuke cocked his head to the left and really looked at Naruto. “No, I’m pretty sure you’re damn good with your,” his voice lowered, “mouth and hands. And I want to feel them… everywhere.”

Naruto smirked. “Everywhere?”

“Fuck yes.”

“You have a dirty mouth Dr. Sasuke Uchiha.”

“You haven’t seen just how dirty it’s willing to be, Naruto Uzumaki.”

Naruto shivered. “Oh.”

“Yeah, oh.” The Sasuke laughed and a way that was dark and made all of Naruto’s hair stand on end and his cock stand at attention. Sasuke sat up and began to drag Naruto’s pants over his hips, exposing the leaking cock to the dark eyes.

 

Naruto’s pants were off and Sasuke tugged off his socks.

“Hmm, Naruto?”

“Wha?”

Sasuke laughed again and lay down over him so their bodies were touching. They were staring into each other's eyes. It was hard to maintain eye contact but impossible to look away.

“Have you ever imagined being sucked off by a man, one who craves your taste?”

“Do you?” Naruto breathlessly asked.

“Do I what?”

Naruto thought his heart might tear out of his chest it was beating so hard. “Crave my taste?” His voice broke.

“Fuck yes.”

Naruto licked his lips. “I’ve thought about how your skin would taste,” he admitted. “I want to taste all that perfect skin.”

Sasuke shook his head. “Not perfect.”

“Pretty?” he asked hopefully as he yanked the head toward him and bit down on a shoulder. “And yes, I know your fucking name Sasuke. I’m not likely to forget the first man to ever touch me, to drive me crazy with want.”

“Oh, hell.” Sasuke ground their erections together.

Naruto hated the feeling of cloth over Sasuke’s knowing there was only one layer separating them. He licked the skin he’d just bitten but then it was gone. 

Sasuke pinched his nipple with one hand while he bit the other. “Oh my God!” Naruto shouted. He’d never had anyone pay attention to those before. Who knew? Apparently Sasuke did. He’d seriously been missing out. He wanted more.

“I’ll give you more.”

Naruto hadn’t meant to say that out loud. Nails scratched down his pecs and abs trailed by soft kisses that had the breath whistling through his teeth. He grabbed Sasuke’s hair. “Sas. You. Naked. Now.”

“No. That would be bad, because right now I’m concentrating on you. And I want to be so damn far in inside you you can’t breathe. I don’t think you’re ready for that.”

Naruto couldn’t breathe as it was. “Too damn wordy. I’m doing something wrong,” Naruto protested as Sasuke looked up from his position over Naruto’s dick. 

Sasuke shook his head. “No. Just let go and enjoy.”

“Sasuke,” Naruto whined.

Sasuke huffed out a breath and then came forward. He kissed Naruto softly in a way that had Naruto moaning at the loss of contact. Sasuke leaned down and whispered in Naruto’s ear. “Let me do this for you. I’ll let you play with me after. But first you have to let me take you somewhere you’ve never been. You’ll love it, I swear it. Trust me, it will make me hotter than hell to see you go there.”

Naruto tugged on the dark hair again and looked into Sasuke’s eyes to evaluate whether the man was telling the truth or not. “It will make you hot too?”

Sasuke’s smirk should be rated evil. “Fuck yes.”

Naruto looked at him a few seconds longer and then nodded. The blond started to say something else and then forgot about it when the smooth fingers grasped him.

“Ha!” The air escaped him all at once and he groaned. The hand on him was sure and firm in a way no one else had been. Naruto braced himself on his elbows and looked down to see Sasuke hovering over him. 

Sasuke’s eyes were on the way his pale fingers looked wrapped around Naruto’s purple cock. “You’re not exactly a small man are you, Naruto?” Sasuke purred.

Naruto blushed. He didn’t know what to say to that. Sasuke wiped his thumb over the tip to spread the wetness. Naruto just moaned.

Naruto’s heart stopped in his chest as Sasuke bent down. He blew gently over the taut flesh and it jumped in his hand. 

Naruto groaned at the sight and the feeling and Sasuke chuckled. He glanced up and their eyes met as Sasuke’s tongue came out and he licked Naruto from the bottom to the top of his cock.

“Oh, holy fuck yes,” Naruto gasped out. His head dropped back and his eyes shut. The image of Sasuke licking his cock was burned in his mind. And somehow he felt like they were both where they belonged.

Sasuke lifted Naruto’s length up and took it into his hot mouth. It was tight and Sasuke explored every spot as if testing them to see what Naruto loved the most. It was long and drawn out and Naruto knew he was make obscene, embarrassing noises. He just couldn’t help it. 

Fingers played with his balls, first rolling and then tugging. Naruto was trembling all the time. Shudders were beginning to wrack his frame. He tried to arch into it to fuck the mouth but a hand to his hip kept him pinned. He was close to cumming.

The heat and wetness left him and he whimpered, chasing it with his hips.

“Shh, Naruto.” Sasuke helped him move his arms back down and put their shirts under his head. His shoulders ached a bit but he really didn’t notice much except that they were weak when he reached out to the other man. 

The lips were darker and wet. Sasuke looked like sin personified. 

“Sasuke,” he whispered. “I..”

“I know. Just keep your amazing blue eyes on me, on the way I look I look on you.”

“Want. You.”

Sasuke ran his hand over Naruto’s cheek. “I’m here.”

Naruto nodded turned and pressed a kiss into the hand. “Promised.”

Sasuke smirked. “So I did.” And he kissed his way down the long neck and across the collarbone with tiny nips. He played with Naruto’s nipples until Naruto was clutching at his back. 

“So sensitive,” he murmured against the nubs. He rubbed his hands over Naruto’s abs and the kissed them before licking up each hollow that led to the blond’s groin. He pressed a kiss to the weeping cock and then began to massage Naruto’s right thigh, bending it up so he could get the muscle all the way up until it connected with his ass. Then he did the same with his left, which left Naruto feeling oddly empty. 

Naruto reached for his aching cock and Sasuke slapped the hand aside.

“Fuck, you should see yourself. You look so fuckable.”

Maybe the words should have scared Naruto. But all he wanted was Sasuke and anything the man was saying sounded perfect.

“Yessss,” Naruto hissed.

Sasuke took Naruto’s cock back in his mouth and there was tongue and teeth and heat and light. 

Naruto watched his dick going in and out of Sasuke's beautiful mouth and moaned, low and long. Naruto’s eyes had drifted shut a couple of times, but Sasuke had paused until they fluttered open once more.

He tried to arch into that mouth. He was pinned. Then the mouth was moving over him, up and down. 

“Sas!” Naruto slurred. He was so close to cumming. One hand was digging into the couch the other yanking at Sasuke’s hair. But their eyes never left one another. Sasuke lifted up enough to say “Cum.” While the dark eyes watched him intently.

Naruto felt himself lose any reality that was left and let go. His body sang and his mind floated. 

The first thing Naruto saw when he came to himself was Sasuke’s smug face. Naruto didn’t know whether to kiss it or hit it, but after a moment he realized it didn’t matter. He couldn’t do either. His body was too languid to move. 

“You’re back with me now?”

“Mmmm,” Naruto managed. Bastard.

Sasuke leaned down and kissed him gently. “That was so fucking hot. You are beautiful.”

Naruto narrowed his eyes. What the hell was Sasuke talking about? The bastard was the beautiful one. Naruto knew he was decent looking and he worked out but seriously?

“You don’t believe me?” Sasuke asked wonderingly. “You were so fucking delicious when you came, that I came too.”

Naruto forced his hand up to press against Sasuke’s stomach. “You came?” Was that his voice? It was so gravelly. 

Sasuke intertwined their fingers and together they went under the waistband of the pants Naruto had loaned him. 

Naruto gasped at the feeling of someone else’s cum. It was still warm and thick. A part of him was grossed out. but it was a much smaller part than he would have ever thought.

Sasuke rubbed their fingers in it for a moment before pulling the hands out and bringing it up to his mouth. Naruto let out a sound he didn’t know he was capable of making, it was high pitched and full of surprise as Sasuke’s tongue darted out and began to lick his cum off their fingers. Now he was just turned on.

“Sas?” Naruto asked. He didn’t know what he was asking for.

Sasuke took another cat-like lick and then smirked. “You made me cum without being touched, Naruto. I don’t know that has ever happened before.”

Naruto watched as Sasuke brought their clasped hands down and touched Naruto lips. Naruto couldn’t help but lick their fingers while watching Sasuke. The dark eyes widened a bit and that devilish tongue came out to lick the bruised lips in reply.

It was thick and salty and not really good but it excited Naruto. He had no idea how he could have made Sasuke cum.

“You swallowed?” Naruto guessed.

“You are delicious.” Sasuke growled and licked his lips again.

Naruto laughed. “I… thank you?”

“My pleasure, I assure you.” The growl was still there.

Naruto tugged Sasuke down and kissed him. It was saltier because of the cum, but knowing it was there, that this was Sasuke. And Sasuke was a brilliant, beautiful man who he respected made this even better.

He hummed with contentment. When Sasuke lifted up, Naruto smiled at him. “Did you see what you wanted?”

Sasuke blinked and then looked smug. “Have any of the women you’ve been with made you cum like that?”

Naruto flushed and cleared his throat. “Two, the two women. And No.”

“Then yes, I got exactly what I wanted.”

“Um, right. Another shower, Sasuke?”

The dark head nodded. 

Naruto watched, enraptured as the man above him moved.

Naruto swung his legs off the couch and stood making sure not to crush The Bug. The dog wasn’t in the room. It was probably taking up the entire bed. 

Naruto scratched behind his head and became aware Sasuke was watching him. He cocked his head.

“You really have no idea how good looking you are. Do you?” Sasuke asked.

“Is that all that matters to you?”

Sasuke shook his head. “By no means. I care much more about the internal. It is simply a surprise.”

Naruto led them toward the bathroom. “I guess you get told you’re gorgeous a lot.” 

“Hn.” Sasuke replied. 

“Does it get tiring?” Naruto asked curiously.

Naruto had turned to face Sasuke in the doorway to the small bathroom. They were inches apart. “It depends on who is telling me and what we are doing at the time,” he said suggestively.

Naruto’s breath whistled out his teeth before he grabbed Sasuke and kissed him long and hard. “Rinse off, and then it’s my turn to have you. I’ve never wished my shower was bigger until now.”

“Yes, Sir.”

Naruto rolled his eyes. He grabbed another pair of pants and was watching Sasuke finish rinsing off through the wavy glass of his shower when a phone in the other room rang. He knew it was Sasuke’s. Did he tell the man? What if it was work. What if it was Sadie? Naruto groaned. He didn’t want Sasuke to go. The thought made him almost physically ache.

“What?” Sasuke asked.

“Your phone.”

“Damn it. I should have put the thing on silent,” Sasuke said while drying off with the towel Naruto handed him. “I have to check it.”

“I know,” Naruto assured him. 

Sasuke gave him a look he couldn’t interpret and then passed him the clothes and moved into the kitchen. He pulled out items for sandwiches. He had to take out stuff for himself whether Sasuke left or not. He hoped the doctor would not be in trouble for leaving the hospital. 

Sasuke was in the living room longer than it took to listen to a message. But maybe he was sending a text? Maybe he was thinking about leaving? Was he embarrassed by what happened? Naruto really wanted Sasuke to stay. He felt comfortable with the man there

Sasuke appeared in doorway to the kitchen. “It was work.” 

“Are you in trouble?”

Sasuke shook his head. Naruto liked the softer look of the drooping spikes. “I have to talk to a few people, but it will be fine.”

Naruto nodded. He pointed at the loaf of bread with a mustard coated knife. “You want a sandwich?” 

Sasuke looked at Naruto and Naruto had to look away. He went back to finishing his sandwich, adding pickles to his and then the ham. The silence grew strained. Naruto’s hand shook as he put down the knife. He knew he had his answer.

“Naruto, Sadie doesn’t know,” Sasuke’s voice was soft.

Naruto lifted his eyes. “What doesn’t she know?” Of course she didn’t know about them…they just.

“That I’m gay.” Sasuke's voice was flat

“Oh.” Right. That. Was he now gay too, Naruto wondered. His brain was spinning in circles. 

“So I think, we should consider that.”

Naruto nodded even though his stomach was in knots. He realized Sasuke meant… 

“Tell me exactly what you mean, Bastard.”

“I don’t have liaisons in town or even in state if I can avoid it.” Sasuke ran a hand through his hair. 

Naruto was pissed. Was that what he was? A liaison? He’d thought it was more. Stupid him. “You should have thought of that before you made me cum so hard I blacked out!” Naruto growled.

“I don’t want her to know, to have any kind of stigma as the kid with the gay father,” Sasuke said softly. “I’m going to tell her after she graduates from school.”

Naruto closed his eyes and pictured Sadie, healthy and happy Sadie.

“Get out.”

Naruto didn’t open his eyes until the front door closed.

_)_)_)_)(_(_(__)_)(_(_

Wednesday Night

Naruto paced the short distance through his apartment. The Bug followed him, darting through his legs and looking at him with a laughing smile. He’d almost fallen over when Sadie had talked with him that afternoon. He hadn’t expected he’d be seeing Sasuke any time soon.

Naruto sat down on the sex couch as he was now referring to it and texted Sasuke. ‘Bastard. Did you know Sadie was going to ask me to go dress shopping with you guys???? 0_0?’

‘You can tell her no.’

‘I get to be her fairy godmother. I don’t WANT to tell her no. Just give her some money and I’ll take her to buy the dress.’ Naruto replied.

‘Hell no! You’re not taking her alone.’

Naruto growled and ran a hand through his hair. Bug whined at the sound. ‘I think I proved I have no attraction for a 16 year old girl, just her stupid father.’

‘Moron, she has a crush on YOU!’

Naruto stared down at the furry face of his dog. “Holy Crap, Bug.” ‘No way,’ he texted.

‘Way. Moron. Way.’

‘I don’t believe it. And even if she does, it’s not like I’d do anything.’

‘What if I just want to be there?’ Sasuke’s question was one Naruto didn’t really consider. Not many men wanted to take their daughters dress shopping. 

Naruto sighed. Damn. It was something he found he had to respect Sasuke for, even if he hated him at the moment.

‘Fine.’

_)(__)(__)(__)(__)(__)(__)(__)(__)(__)

Thursday Night

Sasuke had felt Sadie’s eyes on him all during dinner. He wondered what she was thinking and if she’d actually ask him a question. Sometimes she didn’t. Sometimes days would go by before she was ready to ask. 

He didn’t know if he wanted her just to ask or if he wanted to put it off. The thing with Naruto was bothering him more than he’d believed possible. He knew he’d screwed up. He’d led Naruto on and then just up and left him. And it was the best sex he’d ever had, despite the fact that no one had touched his cock. And he liked the guy.

“Why do you have Naruto’s clothes?”

Sasuke’s mouth fell open mid-chew. “Excuse me?”

“I finished the laundry. Why do you have Naruto’s clothes?”

He narrowed his eyes. “How do you know they are his?”

“They aren’t your style.” She narrowed her eyes back. “And I recognized the shirt and the paint spot on the pants.”

“Hn.” Don’t lie! Don’t lie, she’ll be able to tell! “Yesterday, when I texted you that I had a bad night?”

She nodded. 

“I went over to Naruto’s. I spilled stuff on my clothes and he lent me some of his.”

She frowned at him and then lifted a brow. 

It looked like his so much he wanted to smile. “I didn’t know you knew him that well.”

He no longer wanted to smile. “We went out on Saturday night while you were with Temari.”

“And suddenly you are friends?”

“I can’t have friends?” He asked. Well, he’d screwed up any chance he had with Naruto, so he supposed he was lying there. “We are still getting to know each other.” That sounded like they were dating or something.

‘Huh.” Was all she said before going back to dinner.

He wished he knew what she was thinking. He’d have to text Naruto so they could keep their stories straight. This was why he’d kept things out of the city and anonymous. Surely Naruto would understand. Maybe it wouldn’t screw everything up and they could still be… friends.

+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_++_

 

Sasuke looked at the napkin he’d pulled out of the suit pocket as he was going through his closet. He needed to take the suit in to get cleaned. He never knew when he might need it again. It was his lucky suit.

He’d worn it at the convention three weeks before in Hawaii. It was the last time he’d fucked someone. 

He didn’t know what he’d done exactly with Naruto, but it didn’t feel like they’d just fucked, and truthfully there had been no penetration. He tried to tell himself that meant he hadn’t really done anything wrong. It wasn’t working.

He wasn’t looking forward to going back to the way he’d been before.

He’d left the convention Friday night to find someone. It was what he usually did. It was better not to fuck other doctors. Word got around. He’d known where to go in Oahu, the convention came every year.

The Pineapple was a nice place, very social and he wasn’t alone long before he was approached. The walls were deep red, the tables heavy wood. Hand blown glass lamps hung over the tables, providing light. There was a pool room down the stairs to the right and he could hear peopled playing. 

He turned down the first few who came by and a blond as they weren’t his type but a serious looking red-head approached. He was well dressed and appeared young but of age, somewhere in his twenties, Sasuke would guess. 

“Is this seat taken?” He leaned back in his chair and took in open blue button up shirt over a black undershirt. Black pants completed the look.

Sasuke just nodded at the seat. He was drinking white wine. Slowly.

“You turned away my friend Hidan. Any particular reason?” The voice was low and gravelly, surprising Sasuke.

“Too blond and tan.”

“Picky or mercurial?” The man asked. He was 5’8”, maybe a bit taller. There was a presence about him though that was interesting.

“Discerning. I’m sure of what I want.”

“Am I?” Sasuke looked at the amber teardrop earrings dangling from pale ears. He wondered if the man wore those everyday, or just to attract a man’s lips. He wanted to tug on them and see what sounds he could pull.

“You could be,” Sasuke said, enjoying the game. “What is your name?”

“Sasori. And yours?”

“Sasuke.” 

Sasori took a sip of his drink. It looked like whiskey. “Uchiha?”

Sasuke froze.

Sasori chuckled. “No worries. I certainly won’t tell anyone. Itachi Uchiha saved my life. And if I get to fuck his … brother?” 

Sasuke thought for a moment. Did he want to do this with someone who knew who he was? It didn’t sound like Sasori was out to get him. 

Sasuke nodded.

“Then all the better.”

“You’re healthy enough?” After all, it had been a while since Sasuke had fucked anyone and he had some stress to work off. His cock ached to be surrounded by taut ass. 

Sasori took another sip. “Hmm, yes other than a pretty scar, I can do basically anything I want. And I want you.”

Sasuke decided he wanted to play this out a little longer. “What do you do?”

“I’m a hedge fund manager. And I do pretty men.”

“Interesting,” Sasuke nodded, though he could care less. “And I’m not pretty. Maybe you should try someone else.

“You’re here with the doctors, I presume. And I apologize for calling you pretty.” Sasori lifted his glass to Sasuke in a silent toast and then took another drink.

Sasuke didn’t like the man knowing what he did, but he supposed it was big news that the convention was in town. He did like the idea of testing out Itachi’s work however. He wondered how hard he could work that heart.

“I’d love to make you scream with pleasure, Sasuke,” Sasori said in his sexy voice.

Sasuke smirked and shook his head. He took a drink of his wine and let the other man wonder what he was thinking. “No, I want to see how many times I can make you cum around me and how hard that heart can pound in your chest. I’ve got a sudden urge to find out if Itachi got you back into shape. Maybe I’ll even tell him about fucking you, Hn?”

Turned out, Itachi did good work. Not that an Uchiha would do any less. And yes, Sasuke made sure Itachi knew about the follow-up exam. It’s always good to know how a patient is getting along after all.

But now he knew Naruto. He didn’t know if he could go back to anonymous fucks. Well, he’d just have to. He had a feeling they wouldn’t be nearly as satisfying though. 

 

+_+_+_+_+_

Saturday afternoon had Naruto was sitting in the food court of the Landcaster Mall waiting for Sasuke and Sadie so they could go Homecoming dress shopping. The smell of pizza and Chinese food combined and smelled somehow… good.

Sadie had suggested they pick Naruto up at his apartment.

Naruto thought meeting them at the mall was a much betting idea and insisted. He didn’t want to sit in the car with them and be reminded of the reason why he agreed Sasuke was safer keeping his sexuality a secret. And thus keeping he and Sasuke apart. 

Sadie. Naruto loved her like family already. He’d do a lot to keep from ruining her life, even give up on Sasuke. But that didn’t mean he was ready to forgive the man yet. 

Sure Sasuke had been upset, more than that, he’d been traumatized. But Naruto had asked him if he’d regret it. Naruto shook his head. Maybe Sasuke didn’t, except for the location being too close to home.

Naruto regretted it though. He’d just been nearly done patching up the holes in his heart and ready to move forward again. He didn’t know if he’d been ready to move into the world of homosexuality. But he genuinely cared for Sasuke. And knowing what he did about himself, he knew he’d do anything for someone he cared about.

He shifted and the vinyl squeaked. All around him families were eating and talking. A massive screen was showing the Gopher game. 

Becoming homosexual may seem pretty extreme, especially considering he hadn’t really thought of Sasuke like that, but he knew what it was like to have gay parental figures. He had thought about what it would mean to be gay in this world. Sure he didn’t have any first hand experience, but he’d been curious and Iruka and Genma had answered any questions he’d had. 

He wouldn’t have agreed to Sasuke if a part of him hadn’t already considered Sasuke worth it. Naruto didn’t just fuck people. He never had. That was why his grand total of people he’d had sex with, because, yes, he considered what he and Sasuke had done to be sex, was only three. And he was thirty. 

Did that make him pathetic? 

“What are you thinking so hard about?” Sadie asked him.

Naruto blinked and focused on the two Uchihas. He scratched his head and looked away. It took more effort than he’d ever admit to not to stare at Sasuke and try to read the man, to see what he was thinking. Hell, just to drink in his looks. 

To say Naruto hadn’t been able to get him out of his mind was an understatement. The Bastard was too damn good looking for anyone’s good.

“Naruto?” 

“Oh, nothing. I just remembered I need to call my sister and tell her about the shopping. She had some advice for things to look for. Actually, to make sure you get. She said to be sure the dress has straps.”

“Of course it has to have straps,” Sasuke said. “How can it not have straps?”

“Strapless dad,” Sadie said in a ‘duh’ voice.

“No way! You are too young for strapless.”

“Dad, knock it off.”

“Ino, my sister, said it was because otherwise if you’re going to spend the entire time tugging it up and worrying it will be falling down. Besides, it’s like your first date too, you’ll have plenty of things to worry about.”

Sadie looked at Naruto as if he to see if he were making things up.

He lifted his hands. “What? Do I look like I’d know anything about keeping the front of dresses up? As a boy you’d think my opinion would be the opposite, so go with me on this, okay?”

She frowned but nodded.

He jumped up from the seat. “Ok, where to, Cinderella?”

When he turned toward the Barnes & Noble, he ran into two women with their hands full of shopping bags. There were two loud cries.

“Moron,” he heard Sasuke murmur.

“Naruto!” Sadie called. She immediately went over to help.

“I am so sorry!” Naruto was apologizing before he could even see who he’d knocked over. 

When he saw it was two women on the brown tile, he nearly died. “Oh, no, I’m so very sorry.” People were streaming by and the small group was lucky not to be trampled. 

Sadie was making certain all the packages were safe.

“All you all right Mother?” The young woman asked quickly.

“I’ll be fine, Clarissa,” the white haired lady replied.

“All you all right young lady?” he asked to the older woman, as he knelt over her. The floor wasn’t filthy but it was clean. “May I help you up?” Naruto was flushed. He was so embarrassed.

The older lady was wearing gray slacks and a coral blouse.

He looked over to the younger one to see she was managing all right on her own. 

“I suppose. If you must, young knave. After all, you are the one that knocked us over.”

Naruto blushed an even deeper red. “I am very sorry, m’lady. Please accept this humble man’s apologies.”

Pale, veined hands pressed against coral hued lips. “I suppose I must then.”

Naruto looked over to see that Sasuke had helped the younger woman, Clarissa up. 

All five of them moved into the food court where Naruto helped them sort their packages. He spent the entire time teasing the woman whose name turned out to be Eveline and making sure she was really all right after the little tumble. Her daughter, Clarissa seemed to be fine. 

As they were leaving, Clarissa pressed something into his hand. For a moment, he thought it was money and was angry. Then she said, “Call me anytime. Anyone who will take the time to make my mother smile and laugh like that is someone I want to get to know.” It was only then he noticed how truly beautiful the young blond was.

He smiled and nodded.

He didn’t see Sasuke’s glare or Sadie’s speculative look.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe I'll have time to get another chapter out tomorrow on Christmas!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lives change

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning.  
> I believe I should warn readers for a couple of reasons. One, if someone throwing up bother's you, skim that part. It will be obvious when you get to it.
> 
> TWO. THIS IS THE IMPORTANT ONE!!!!  
> I am writing a gay man in this story. He is going through emotional upheavals I cannot imagine but I try to portray. I only wish to do it justice. I in no way wish to demean the experience. So if you have gone through this I respect you and hope that I have touched on some of the emotional torment.

The dress store was packed with women, young women and younger women. There were no men in the store at least not until Sasuke and Naruto stepped in. 

It was as if all the estrogen could smell the testosterone and all eyes turned to them. Those eyes widened and the whispers began. 

Naruto rolled his eyes. He glanced at Sasuke whose face had turned to stone.

He linked his arm with Sadie’s. “Let’s go see what you like.”

“No pink,” she said.

“No black or white,” he replied.

When she looked sideways at him, he said, “No one died, it’s not a club, and you’re not getting married.”

“Red?” She grinned.

“No red,” Sasuke muttered.

“Why?” Sadie asked.

“Because it will look too good,” Sasuke said seriously.

“But I want to look good.”

“I want you to look 16,” he replied.

“He does have a point, Sadie.”

“Fine. What about that one?” She pointed to a purple one on the wall that had so many beads Naruto was surprised it hadn’t fallen down on sheer weight. And it was horribly gaudy.

“I didn’t think you’d want something so… intricate.”

She shook her head. “Just testing you.”

He sighed. “Sadie. You’re dad and I aren’t going to be great help picking out the most beautiful dress here, but we can tell you what you can’t have and what will make you too old. So go look at what you do like and go to the fitting room ok?”

She looked at the pair of men, from one to the other and back. “Fine. You can hold them Dad.”

Sasuke looked at Naruto. 

Naruto smirked and put his hands in his pockets. 

After the first round of dress trials, Sadie had grabbed Naruto and made him carry the dresses. “Dad will say ‘no’ to everything. You hold these. If you see any good blue ones throw them in.”

“Blue is good.”

He was standing with a mom, chatting when Sadie came out of the dressing room. Sasuke was off doing something else which was good, because Naruto couldn’t help staring and drooling at him when they were next to each other. 

Unfortunately, he was pretty sure Sasuke was being hit on. It made him jealous and he had no right to be.

Sadie came out of the dressing room smiling. “What about this one?”

Naruto nodded and smiled. “It’s pretty, but let me see if they have a bigger size.”

Instant pout. “I think it fits fine.”

Naruto should have remembered things would go this way. Naruto approached her cautiously. “Let me show you where it’s too small.” Thank God he hadn’t said she was too big for it.

She took a step towards him. 

“Hold out your arms,” he instructed. 

Naruto barely touched under her arm where there was ‘extra’ cleavage. 

“Get your hands off my daughter!” Sasuke said. It wasn’t shouted, but it might well have been. Everyone heard it and turned to look.

Naruto had his hands behind his back and was so hot he thought he might pass out from embarrassment. 

Sadie turned bright red and crossed her arms in front of herself. “Dad! He was showing me why I need a bigger size.”

“Don’t you know?” Sasuke demanded.

“I’ve never tried on dresses like these,” Sadie nearly whined.

“Neither has he.” Sasuke asserted.

She closed her eyes and Naruto could see that she was counting and trying to find patience. “Yes, but he had a sister and a wifffffeeeeeee,” she hissed.

She visibly got a hold of herself. “Sorry. He’s just a friend of my dad who is helping me pick out my dress. Everything is fine,” she announced. “It’s not like they’re dating or anything.” Sadie turned to go back into the fitting room.

“They’d be hot together,” some woman said.

Sadie stopped, turned and looked at her angry father and a suddenly very nervous Naruto again. “Interesting,” she murmured. “Naruto,” she called. “Can you look for this one in a larger size?”

“Sure.” Naruto turned his back on Sasuke and walked toward a rack of dresses in the far corner. He was tired. He just wanted to escape the Uchihas. It would be hard on Sadie when she found out about her dad, whatever point of life that was for her. But he thought she was strong enough to go through it. He wouldn’t be surprised if she didn’t already have an idea.

“Do you think she knows?” Sasuke murmured from behind him.

Naruto began flipping through the dresses. He pulled out one in royal blue like she had just tried on, and one in a deep teal. The teal was Naruto’s favorite color, not that he’d tell Sadie that. 

Naruto looked at Sasuke. His forehead was slightly shiny and his eyes bright in the stone face. “Anything is possible. But you know her much better than I do. Maybe it’s just something she’s interesting in fantasizing about.”

Sasuke's hand was in Naruto’s shirt and pulling Naruto to him until their lips were only an inch apart. “What asinine thing are you saying now?” Naruto felt himself tremble. He wanted to lean forward and kiss the smooth, masterful lips.

He kicked his brain into gear. “Stop overreacting. I just mean that it might be something she thinks about even if the possibility of it happening is 0%.”

Naruto looked passed Sasuke to see Sadie out of the dressing room again. She was staring at them.

Naruto shoved him away. “You’re the one that’s making her suspicious.” He took the dresses to her. 

When he got to her, Sadie really looked into his eyes. Finally she said, “Thanks Naruto for your help. I know Dad can be difficult. I think one of these might be it. Then we need shoes and jewelry.”

Sadie came out with the teal dress. All of them declared it perfect. 

While they were choosing shoes, a woman began to chat up Naruto. She was very forward about herself. Naruto just remained pleasant but was looking forward to getting out of the store. 

Sadie came up and cleared her throat. “Naruto what do you think about these?”

Naruto rubbed the back of his head. After the woman was gone, Naruto asked, “Did you just save me? And do you really want my opinion?”

“Did you want to be saved? And yes I want your opinion.”

Naruto shrugged. “The women here are very… persistent. And I think those shoes look great as long as they are comfortable. Walk around in them a little more. I’m hope that all… that chatter, didn’t ruin your day.”

She shook her head and started pacing back and forth. “I’m used to my dad being hit on. Everyone hits on him: Women, girls, old ladies, men and boys. I think the fact that they thought you were together is… charming? You two would look better than any couple I know.” She frowned and then realized what she had said. “But I hope I didn’t offend you I mean. I know neither of you are like that.”

Naruto waved his hands. He had to change the subject. “No, no, not at all! I think there was a compliment in there somewhere? So thank you. But I understood what you meant.”

She stopped and pivoted toward him with narrowed her eyes. “You are amazingly open minded about being considered as gay.”

Naruto shook his head. That did not go as planned. “I’ll tell you about my adoptive parents sometime. Now is not that time. Finish up here before your dad actually kills someone with his glare. I’m going to go outside where it’s safer.”

Naruto walked by Sasuke. The women were being kept a 5 ft radius. “I’m going to be outside. Expect a text,” he said between clenched teeth.

Naruto went outside and leaned against window of the store next door. His brain felt like mush. But he knew he had to tell Sasuke. 

‘Don’t freak out. I can’t type the entire conversation. I DID NOT START IT. Sadie said the idea of us together is Charming and we’d be better looking together than anyone she knows. Even though she knows we are not that way.’

Naruto waited for a reply. It didn’t come.

He crossed his arms and closed his eyes. He just wanted to go home. His heart wanted… craved something it couldn’t have. Watching Sasuke get hit on by women made him want to claim him with a kiss. Seeing Sasuke, eyes flashing when the Uchiha was angry at him, was hot. 

He sighed. Sasuke was not for him.

“Dad, stand next to him!”

“No.”

Naruto opened his eyes at the sound of Uchiha voices to find Sadie and others taking a picture of him. “What?”

Naruto blushed and walked toward Sadie and Sasuke. “What?”

“Look!” Sadie pointed. 

Naruto had been standing next to the really hot photo of the Abercrombie and Fitch guy. Apparently people had been taking photos.

“You should be a model.” She grinned at him.

“You’ll be lucky if it doesn’t go viral,” Sasuke said in a humorous voice.

Naruto wished he could dig himself a hole and go die. “You just want a copy,” he said snidely. They were walking with the crowd toward the food court. He couldn’t wait to escape.

“I’ll send it to you dad!” Sadie said happily.

Sasuke glared at him. 

Naruto smirked, despite feeling a bit bad for that. He had to bite his lip to keep from laughing.

“Come to lunch with us, Naruto,” Sadie demanded.

Oh no. He just wanted to go home.

Sasuke smirked. 

“Do we have to do it today?” Naruto asked.

“It’s my day. I want you to come out with dad and I. You can tell me more about your foster parents.”

Sasuke was glaring again.

+====++++++++++==++=++++

Sasuke and Sadie were driving across town to Sadie’s favorite restaurant. She really liked the avocado burgers there. Sadie spent the time in the car chatting about her dress and how nice the lady that had given Naruto her number seemed to be. 

It made Sasuke want to grind his teeth. He wanted to ask why Sadie had said the he and Naruto had been CHARMING. But he wasn’t supposed to know about that. He hadn’t even been able to reply to Naruto because he had been in line with Sadie. And what would he have said? Somethings just needed an actual conversation. Texting just didn’t cover everything. 

He was pretty certain that his life had gone to hell after he had met Naruto.

Naruto was to blame for everything. It wasn’t Sasuke’s fault Naruto was a great boss for his daughter, that he was good with kids despite not having any. It wasn’t Sasuke’s fault that Naruto was Hotter than Hell.. especially when he came. Wait! He wasn’t supposed to be thinking that. 

Naruto had.. 

“Dad!”

Right. “So why are we talking about Naruto’s foster parents?” He asked.

“He was very casual when I mentioned how all women seemed to think the two of you were gay. When I asked, he said he’d tell me about his foster parents.”

“How did that make you feel?” He asked carefully.

She shrugged. Thank goodness she was used to questions phrased that way. He asked that a lot. “It’s not like it used to be. A lot of kids my age don’t see it as bad any more. It is what it is. Just let them be. But there are always some who are mean and almost… evil to them, especially other kids who are gay.”

Sasuke pulled into the parking lot in front of a strip mall. “You’ve thought about this a lot.”

“Yeah, there are stories about kids killing themselves after they come out, or their parents rejecting them.” THAT was something he hadn’t thought of.

“Sadie? I want you to know that I love you...”

She waved her hands. “No, no. I’m not gay, Dad. I guess I’m just… curious that Naruto didn’t react badly. You don’t react to anything. So I didn’t expect you to. Maybe I’m just curious about Naruto? Do you know anything about his foster parents?” Sadie was too curious for her own good. Most of the time he didn’t think her wanting to know more about how the world worked was bad.

Naruto had reached the front of the restaurant and was waiting for them. He looked so good there in a blue, short-sleeved shirt and tight jeans that should have been illegal.

Sasuke sighed. It was always about Naruto. “Let’s go in.”

They were seated immediately. They were handed their menus and waters. Naruto was looking at his. Sadie put hers down and began to play with the straw in her water. Sasuke pretended to look at his menu. He could feel Sadie’s patience wearing thin.

“Dad, why do you even look? You get the same thing every time,” Sadie reminded him. 

He frowned at her. “Maybe I want something else. Besides you need to give Naruto time to find what he wants.”

Naruto looked at them with glazed eyes. “How do you chose?”

Sadie smirked. “I get the Avo Avo Burger, Dad gets the BLT with extra tomato and their creamy tomato soup.”

Naruto groaned and dove back into the menu. 

Sasuke thought back to the last time they ate together and how much he had learned about the blond. He’d had an amazingly good time. That never happened. He shifted his legs and his foot ran into Naruto’s legs. Naruto didn’t look up. He resisted the urge to run his foot up that tanned leg and make the blond react to him.

“Dad? Did Naruto tell you about his foster parents?” Sadie repeated her question from the car.

Sasuke met Naruto’s panicked eyes. “A bit yes. He’ll tell you himself if you let him figure out what he’s going to order.”

“I’m not stopping him,” she said innocently.

“Play on your phone,” Sasuke gritted out as he looked around at the pictures they had up of all the local high-school teams. There were framed Jerseys and trophies. 

“Really? You never let me play on my phone.”

“It’s fine.” Sasuke closed his eyes and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

Sasuke looked up to find Naruto looking at him compassionately. Sasuke’s heart thudded. He wanted to reach across and touch the face. He frowned. 

Naruto scowled. “I know what I’m going to order.” His words were clipped.

Sasuke suddenly felt like he’d lost something precious...again.

Sasuke waved a very attentive waitress over and they gave their order. He made certain she was clear that it would be one ticket and he would be paying. 

Naruto frowned. “Thank you Sasuke.”

“Hn.” He had thought having Naruto thank him would make him feel better. It didn’t. 

“Tell me about your foster parents, Naruto,” Sadie asked.

Naruto’s eyes brightened when he looked at Sasuke’s daughter. Sasuke didn’t like that he felt jealousy.

Naruto asked, “You wanted to know why it didn’t bother me that you called the idea of your father and I together charming?”

“Naruto!” Sadie blushed and she whacked him on the arm with her hand. “That wasn’t what I meant.”

“What did you mean?” Sasuke wondered aloud.

“That… That woman said the two of you would be hot. But no offense, but Dad… you’re…. well my Dad and eww. But I could kind of see that if I wasn’t related to you, you guys would be… charming together,” she babbled. “To look at.”

Sasuke’s eyebrows rose.

“And now you want to know about my foster parents because I didn’t freak out?” 

“Yeah?” She said.

“Why didn’t your dad freak out?” Naruto asked.

Sasuke turned and glared at moron. What did he think he was doing? This was not helping anything. 

Sadie shrugged. “He doesn’t freak out at anything. He only shows emotions when he’s with me or Uncle Itachi. But I know Uncle Itachi is Bi and that’s fine.”

“How the hell do you know that?” Sasuke’s hand fell to the table with a loud thud. 

The people in the diner looked at them.

Sasuke wondered if he could pass out to get out of this. Or maybe he could commit Hari Kari.

She shrugged. “He told me. He said it was never bad to love who you love.” She looked speculatively at Sasuke. “And he said that one day you’d learn.”

Sasuke pinched the bridge of his nose again. He suddenly felt like he was going to throw up. “And when did my lovely brother tell you this?” 

“When we went to meet him last Christmas in Hawaii.”  


“Hn.” Sasuke thought his brain was going to explode. Was it only a week and a half ago that he didn’t have any of these problems.

“You say you hate Itachi, but you love him, Dad.”

“Do I?” Sasuke asked.

Sadie patted his arm. “Yes, you do. And no you can’t murder him for telling me.”

“I can try.”

There was silence for long enough that he realized that Sadie had turned her interrogation look to the blond who had begun to fidget with his silverware. “So Naruto, about your foster parents.”

Naruto cleared his throat.

Sasuke didn’t know whether to be glad things had moved away from him or afraid at this point. His Sadie wasn’t stupid. And Itachi had left a massive clue right out there for her. He was going to kill Itachi.

Sasuke tuned back in to hear Naruto talking. “Iruka and Genma. They were both in education, I think that’s why they were okayed into the foster system. It wasn’t that Ino, my sister, and I didn’t take hell at times for having them be our parents, but it was worth it. And when I had questions, they answered them, it didn’t matter what I was asking about. If they didn’t have answers, they would make sure they found someone who did, just like your Dad did.”

Sadie thought about that. “I guess he did.” She turned to Sasuke, who was still taken aback by Naruto’s praise of him. “You did good Dad.”

Sasuke couldn’t help the warmth he felt at the praise from his daughter. To have it from both of them was like nothing he’d felt before.

He felt like a hormonal woman. If he experienced too many more emotions he was going to either explode or shrivel up and go crazy. He dug his nails into his palm. He really needed to calm himself.

“I really appreciate you getting to know Naruto. I really want him to be in our life.”

Oh, shit. He felt Sadie looking at him for a reaction. He couldn’t look at Naruto, no matter how hard he wanted to. He forced the panic away. “We are very busy, Sadie and Naruto has his own life.” He couldn’t have Naruto around, not and not want the man. 

When he looked at Naruto, the man was playing with the condensation circle on the table. “He’s right, you two are very busy and I am not really part of your family Sadie.” The smile Naruto gave Sadie was forced. “You’ll still see me at work all the time and we can talk there with no problem.”

Sadie looked between the two of them. 

Thankfully, the food came just then. 

Sasuke was very very thankful that Sadie allowed herself to be drawn into talking about her dress and all the things that went into getting ready for the dance.

+_+_+_+_+__+

Saturday Night

Naruto knew he was going to dream about Sasuke. He’d dreamed about him every night since the morning they’d been together. If he was truthful with himself, he’d dreamed of Sasuke since he’d first met the man when he’d come to defend Sadie. 

He stood in his shower and let the hot water run down his muscles. Sasuke couldn’t have been more clear that he wanted whatever it was between the two of them to go away. 

Unfortunately, Naruto wasn’t built that way. What he had felt Tuesday morning had been more than simple sex, or simple anything for that matter. Sasuke had touched his face and seemed to CARE about him, about Naruto as a person. Naruto groaned.

He worked his orange scented shampoo into his hair with more vigor than it needed. How did he move on from this? He couldn’t move. He couldn’t, didn’t want to fire Sadie. It wasn’t her fault her father was an ass, and had a delicious one to boot. He would just have to gently make certain there was a professional distance between them. He never should have let there become anything else develop. 

He rinsed the blond strands, yanking on them hard to underline his thoughts. He didn’t want to hurt the teen. She was such a great girl. And she needed a… he hated to say mother figure, because that wasn’t what he was, but maybe a less staid figure in her life. Well, she wasn’t going to get much of it from Naruto. 

Although Naruto did like the sound of Itachi. Served the ice cold bastard, Sasuke, right to have a brother like that. 

Sadie was smart. He wondered just what she had made of all of their strange conversation. 

Naruto shook his head, flinging water around the shower. He put in the conditioner and began to wash. He needed a plan to move forward. Naruto was planning to start school here. 

Inevitably, his thoughts fell back to earlier that day. He just couldn’t seem to stop obsessing about it. He remembered Sadie and Sasuke catching him unaware. And then like an idiot, he’d stepped in front of the women. 

And he knew what he was going to do next.

It didn’t mean he didn’t have to finish with a cold shower to keep from cuming to thoughts of a bastard. He refused to waste time on him ever again.

_____________

Wednesday afternoon, while the kids were scrambling over the playground equipment Sadie asked, “Naruto, do you want to sit with my dad and I at the football game Friday, then can you come over and hang out while I get ready on Saturday? I think my dad needs someone to calm him down. Then you two could go do something. And maybe you can come over Sunday? I asked and he said it was ok about Sunday.”

Naruto noticed how she had only asked Sasuke about Sunday. He was both sad and happy. “I’m sorry Sadie. I’m going up Friday to the cities to see some friends. On Sunday I have a date.”

“A date?”

She looked incredulous. “I didn’t think you…”

“That I dated?” Naruto rubbed the back of his head. “I haven’t in a long time. This is my first since high school. I’m kinda nervous.”

She narrowed her eyes. “Who is it?”

Naruto tilted his head. “That’s a little personal, Sadie.”

“Oh.” She looked down and kicked the wood chips. Her head jerked up and she blurted, “Is it the nice lady who you helped her mom?”

Naruto have a half-smile. “Actually it is.”

Sadie nodded. “We could see you earlier in the day?”

Naruto shook his head. “We actually have plans from Noon on. I’m sorry,” he said firmly.

“You’re avoiding me.” She pouted.

“No, Sadie, I think it’s just better if we kept things more professional. You can tell me about the dance on Monday.”

“Then it’s Dad.”

Naruto sighed. The girl was too damn perceptive. “No, Sadie. I just think it will go better if you tell me on Monday.” One of the kids called out to him to watch them go down the slide. He was glad for the distraction.

_+_+_+_+_+_+

“So what time is Naruto coming over on Sunday,” Sasuke asked. He didn’t know whether he felt more disgusted that he’d given in to Sadie’s demands to have the moron over excited that he was going to get to spend time with blonde.

Sadie gave him a look he couldn’t read. It was like she was trying to read him. “He’s not.”

“He’s not what?”

“Naruto’s not coming over. He has a date.”

Sasuke blinked in surprise and only just managed to keep his mouth from falling open. He felt his ‘stone face’ as Sadie called it slip into place but he couldn’t do anything to stop it. So who was he going out with? One of those bitches from the store?

“Did he tell you who he was going out with?”

She looked down and shook her head. “I asked and he said that was getting a little personal.”

Sasuke was surprised again. Naruto was putting distance between he and Sadie too. He supposed it made sense if they were only talking at work. That was probably a good thing. But Sasuke didn’t like the idea that Naruto was going on any dates.

“I guessed it was the nice lady he ran into when we first got there.”

“But Dad, I told him we could move the time around a little bit. He said the date started at Noon and would go on from then. He sounded like he wouldn’t talk about it anymore.” She began talking faster. “I also asked him to sit with us during the game and while I got ready to keep you calm and then you two could spend more time together, but he’s going to see some friends.”

“Sadie…” Sasuke began. He hadn’t approved any of that. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to.

“No, Dad. Listen. I know you didn’t approve any of that. And I would have checked with Saturday. I’m sure Friday would have been ok. But I asked him why he was avoiding me.” Tears filled her eyes. “He said we just needed to be more professional.”

Sasuke’s chest tightened. He knew exactly why Naruto was putting more space between them. Guilt ate at him. He’d hurt Sadie. 

He’d hurt Naruto, but Naruto was a grown man. Naruto would get over it. Sure he’d felt guilt. He hadn’t done things the way he should have. But now everything he was doing was to make the mistake better because of Sadie. But now Sadie was getting hurt.

Sadie sobbed and stood up, jerking Sasuke’s attention back to her. Her dark eyes were luminous. “And then I knew. He’s avoiding me because of you Dad. So thanks for that. You may have brought him further into my life, and I appreciate that. But this, this hurts.” She pressed her fingers to her mouth. “What did he do that was so wrong? Was it because he touched me outside the dressing room when I asked him to show me why the dress was too small? Was it really something I did?”

Sasuke stood. He reached out with a hand, but she stepped away. “No, Sadie. It’s just for the best that Naruto goes back to being your boss. You did nothing wrong.”

Sadie turned and ran part way up the stairs. She stopped once and said, “I don’t love him or have a crush on him really, if that’s what you think. Are you going to make me quit?”

Sasuke shook his head. His heart was breaking.

+_+_+_+_+_+

Sunday Night

Naruto stared at his phone. Sasuke had called twice that day during the time he’d been on his date. Of course, Naruto had his phone on silent. Otherwise that would have been plain rude. 

But what was up with the calls? Sadie had known what time Naruto had been going out. Had she told her father? Was he somehow testing Naruto to see if Naruto was lying? What if Sadie was hurt?

Naruto grit his teeth and tapped the missed call. It was already 7:30 in the evening. He still had to shower. Five in the morning was early to get up. He wanted this over with.

“Hello, Naruto,” Sasuke’s voice was calm.

“Sasuke. Is Sadie ok?”

“She’s fine, which you would know if you had come over.”

Naruto blinked. His hold on his phone grew so tight his hand began to shake. “You fucking bastard. Don’t give me that shit. You’re the one the fucked up.”

“Seeing Sadie isn’t worth having to put up with me?”

Naruto laughed harshly. He felt like he might throw up. “You said you were too busy. I got the actual message that you didn’t want me in your life.”

“You too emotional to see me?”

“I saw you get jealous over the women in the store. Don’t even play this back at me.”

“Well I was right to act as if you’d pick up someone. You were already out on a date with some bitch.”

“I was, Sasuke, out with someone kind, someone who is willing to have a future with me.”

Naruto hung up the phone.

+_+_+_+_+_+

Sasuke stared at the phone. He hadn’t meant to be that terrible to Naruto. He just wasn’t used to being turned down. Apparently he didn’t handle it well. He sighed and ran a hand over his face. 

The truth was he missed Naruto. The little time they’d spent together had been important. Naruto filled a part of him he hadn’t known was empty. 

That Wednesday morning, he didn’t know what he would have done without Naruto. He could have called his brother, who would have calmed him down. He probably wouldn’t have texted Sadie though, even if Itachi had insisted. Instead of a night of horror, he had… one of the best memories he’d had in his life. Except he just now realized that. And he fucked it all up. 

He had no right to be pissed. It was his fault.

There was a knock on his door.

“Sadie? What do you need?” He called out.

“Dad, I need to talk to you.”

Sasuke looked around his pristine room of black furniture to the rumpled red comforter beneath him. “Right now?”

“Yes.”

He stood and straightened his bed. “Come in.” 

His daughter’s hair was up in pigtails as she stepped through the door and she was holding Pandy the Bear. He hadn’t seen her with either in quite a few years. So he wondered what was going on. 

He bent at the waist and with a wave directed her over to the two red chairs in the corner. The gesture usually got a giggle, or at least a smile, but this time there was nothing. Sasuke was really getting worried. Had something happened the night before she hadn’t told him?

Sadie took the same chair as always, the one that faced the bed. The chairs were located beneath large windows. The sun was setting outside and filtering through the maple and pine. 

Sasuke took the other and watched as Sadie curled around the well-loved panda that was the size of his daughter’s upper body. It wore a teal shirt, close in color to the dress Sadie had worn the day before. Last he’d seen, it was wearing a pink and purple thing.

“What’s wrong, Angel?” Sasuke asked softly. He was terrified now.

She met his eyes and asked, “Why don’t you ever date?”

He froze. What was she talking about? Had she been raped on her date? 

“Sadie, did something happen on your date?”

“No, Dad. This isn’t about me. You need to drop the stone face. I want to know why you don’t date.”

He crossed his legs and forced himself to lean back.

HIs daughter continued. “I understand that when I was younger you didn’t want me to get attached to someone you won’t marry. But I’m older now. Surely there is someone important enough that you might want to introduce me to.”

An image of Naruto laughing with Sadie flashed in his mind. He wasn’t in anyway ready for this conversation, not after just getting off the phone with Naruto. 

Sasuke shook his head. “I thought it would be better if it was just the two of us until you graduated.”

Sadie nodded slowly. He could tell she was processing something. He was nowhere near ready for the next question.

“So you just have sex when you go on trips or are out of town or you just never actually date them? How does that work?”

Sasuke couldn’t breathe. His mind went blank. Finally he began to cough, unable to catch his breath. 

Sadie disappeared into the bathroom and came back with a glass of water. He clutched his chest and blinked back tears from the coughing. 

He took a sip and pinned her with the Uchiha glare. “Sadie Akemi Uchiha, since when has my sex life become your business?”

She glared back with her almost adult version. It took a hit because of the proximity to Pandy. “You’ve been doing this all along because of me,” she accused.

“I want you to have the best life. Have you been talking to Itachi again?” He didn’t understand where she was going with this. Had she wished for a mom? She’d used to say that when she was little and it broke his heart.

She shook her head. “It’s because you’re gay or maybe bi.”

Sasuke felt like he was out of his body, looking down on the pair of them. He couldn’t respond in any way. He felt shocked and horrified that his secret had been found out by his daughter. But he was distraught that his daughter had been spending time trying to sort out her father’s sexuality. That’s not something a kid should be trying to do.

She was still talking. “It’s because you’re gay that you are working so hard to hide all of it. That’s why Itachi said what he did about finding the special someone. And I think you did. I think you found Naruto!”

Sasuke shook his head. 

Sadie stood. She was yelling. “You are! I saw the way you looked at him when that woman gave him her phone number! I saw it!” She turned towards the window. Her voice was muffled from the bear when she said, “At least I think you like him a lot. You can’t wear your ‘stone face’ with him.”

“Dad, I love you, like you love me… no matter what. This is something I’ve wondered about for a long time. At first I thought you were ashamed of me.” She gave him an embarrassed smile.

He was finally able to move and he stood and gathered Sadie into his arms. “No, never that. If anything, I’m too jealous someone will try to take you away.”

“Never Daddy. I love you.” She looked up at him with big watery eyes. “But I want you to come to me and tell me yourself.”

Sasuke reminded himself to breathe. He felt like he might melt. Everything he knew was changing again. 

“You’re not angry with me?” She asked in a little voice after they’d stood there for a while, just the three of them, he, his daughter and the bear.

“No, Sadie.”

“Am I wrong?”

“I thought you were going to wait…,” he began. Then when she stiffened in his arms, shook his head. “No, you aren’t wrong. But give me a day to gather my thoughts alright?”

“Ok, Daddy. Itachi might be able to help you.”

Sasuke was certain Itachi could, if Sasuke didn’t kill him first.

Sadie left. He didn’t want her to be alone, but he didn’t know what else to do.

Sasuke didn’t know what to do about anything. He ran his hands through his hair and looked at the strands between his fingers. He was going bald overnight or at least gray. He leaned in his chair and took deep breaths to calm the nausea that welled up in him again. 

This time it didn’t work. He sprinted for the bathroom. His life was coming apart. The boiling contents of his stomach heaved up through his throat. The toilet was cold in his icy hands but the back of his neck was burning up. He couldn’t feel his legs. 

He wiped his mouth against his hand. God help him what had he done? He liked men, he’d known that for years. He’d gone about his life the way he had for Sadie’s sake. He was a presumptuous, sanctimonious bastard. Was he any better than his own father?

He threw up again, his stomach wrenching hard. His eyes closed and tears fell. His father, that man that he had hated had always thought he knew best. He’d pushed Sasuke and Itachi until he thought they’d break. They kept each other sane. 

Until he did break. Sasuke had been ready to walk away from being an actual doctor. He’d gotten the degree and survived everything five years younger than most just to prove to himself he could. It still took longer than his brother. And then turned away so he could prove he was nothing like the son Fugaku had created. 

He’d gotten roaringly, spectacularly drunk. He’d had sex with set of cousins who set him straight on what he preferred. 

He’d been so perversely proud of himself. Fugaku Uchiha’s son was gay. 

He wanted to walk the world, out and proud. He’d told his father his preferences, in his career and personal life and walked out. 

Then Itachi told him.

Hinata. Was. Pregnant. The Hyuuga household disowned her. 

Sasuke contemplated many things in the days after that. Some of it he contemplated while drunk. Some of it he contemplated after getting his ass handed to him by his brother for doing anything but contemplating when to get married. He’d wiped the blood off his eye and glared. He wasn’t going to be told how to live his life. 

“You hated what Father did to us. You created this new life, no matter it was a mistake. Help it to bloom in a way we were never allowed to.”

Sasuke married and fell in love with his daughter. HInata had died in a horrible car crash with a drunk driver. She’d pleaded for Sasuke to take care of their beautiful daughter.

His guts twisted and the bile rushed over his tongue and between his teeth.

He groaned. How long had Sadie been thinking he never brought anyone home because he was embarrassed by her? Years?

He stripped his tee off and wiped his face before tossing it away. He lay shivering on the gray marble tile. The black rug only protected part of his back from the cold. 

He didn’t want to think anymore but he couldn’t close his eyes. Because there was more and if he closed his eyes, he’d envision Sadie in her room alone, crying.

It was worse. He’d envisioned himself telling Sadie. He’d had nightmares since she was tiny that she’d reject him. Never, ever, in a million years did he think about what the consequences of hiding it from her might do to her. 

His amazing, curious daughter would see an anomaly where he saw safety. She spent time thinking about her father’s sex life. (eww) No daughter should have to do that. He tried to imagine his parents having sex and remembered the time when during a thunderstorm he’d walked into their room. His father had been naked. To this day it was one of the grossest things he could think of. 

Sadie had been spending her time trying to think of what type of sexual partner her father preferred. 

Sasuke sat up and heaved. He grabbed the bowl with both hands and sobbed into it when nothing came up from his stomach but yellow liquid. He yanked on it and pulled, hoping it would rip from the wall, or he might somehow be returned to normal. He gave a guttural yell. 

And he heard the emergency ringtone from the hospital on his phone.  


+_+_+_+_

 

The phone rang in Naruto’s ear. He listened to it and scratched The Bug with his other hand. He really didn’t want to have the upcoming conversation. He really didn’t. He didn’t. He Did Not.

“Naruto!” Gemna said happily.

He was having this conversation.

“Hi Dad,” Naruto said.

“How are you?” his foster father asked.

“Is Dad there too?” Naruto asked, resigned.

“Yeah, let me turn off the TV. Iruka, babe, Naruto wants to talk to us,” Naruto heard him say.

Naruto played with the soft skin of a floppy ear. The Bug tried to turn and lick his fingers but Naruto just moved his fingers.

“Okay, you have us on speakerphone,” Iruka said.

“I um, think I fucked up.” Naruto scratched the back of his head.

“You’re not in jail,” Genma asserted.

Naruto smiled. “No. And I’m not going to be arrested for something either that I know of. And I’m not sick”

“That’s encouraging,” Genma prompted.

Naruto took a deep breath. “I think I might have fallen in love with someone who can’t love me back.”

There was a pause. “Are they married?” Iruka asked. 

“No. You know I’d never do that. Well as long as I knew. But then again, I didn’t know about this, so I guess it’s kinda the same.”

“Wait, wait. Naruto. Explain please,” Iruka said.

“I told you about Sadie at work?”  
“Right?” 

Naruto could hear them thinking.

“No, no, no! Not Sadie! To make a long story short, her dad came by. We ended up getting… close. And it was after that, that I found out he was in the closet because of Sadie. I mean I thought I asked, but apparently not the right question.”

There was a long period of silence.

“You’re not disappointed in me are you?” Naruto asked in a small voice.

“Disappointed that you slept with a man, Naruto?” Iruka asked. “Of course not. You know we taught you better than that. But you don’t just go sleeping with anyone. Especially some guy. So tell us how it happened.”

“Details, Naruto,” Genma encouraged.

Naruto ran a hand through his spiky hair. “There is something about him that just called to me.” And he began to explain.

“So you never actually fucked?” Genma asked straight out.

Naruto blushed. “Daaad. No.”

“I can’t tell you what to do. If it wasn’t for Sadie, I’d say that maybe you should pursue him but I understand his reasoning even if I don’t agree with it. What I don’t like is how he treated you.”

“Agreed,” Genma said. “He should have kept his damn hands to himself.”

“It’s going to take a while to get over him,” Naruto admitted. “And I feel even lonelier. I went on a date with a very nice woman and nothing, nada, no spark at all. It just sucks.”

“I’m sorry, Naruto. We could always come up there and defend your honor,” Genma offered.

Naruto could imagine the gleam in his eyes and Iruka’s half smile at his husband’s enthusiasm. They would probably really try if he wanted them to and he loved them for it.

“Thank you. You know I love you. I just had to tell you.”

“We are glad you did. Does Ino know?” 

“She knew I was going to talk to him, she hasn’t heard the latest.”

“She’ll drag Shika up there and tell him to beat Sasuke up.”

Naruto chuckled. “She probably would.” Shikamaru, for all that he was laid back, was a black belt a couple of times over. 

“We love you. And if you need us we can come visit. Or you can come down at any time. You know that.”

“I know. And I love you both too. I’m going to go now.” 

“We’ll be calling to check up on you,” Iruka warned.

“I’ll be sure to ignore the calls.”

“Sure you will,” Genma said. “We’ll talk soon.”

“Bye.”

Naruto stared at the blank TV. Sometimes life just sucked.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary? Lots of stuff happens... Sadie meets The Bug and Itachi appears.

+_+_+_+_+_+

 

It was two hours earlier in Los Angeles. That made it three in the morning when the phone rang beside Itachi’s bed. 

Sasuke sat in the shower. He’d stripped to his pants but he was too exhausted to do anything else. He still had his socks on.

The damn phone case that said it was waterproof had better be worth all the money he’d paid for it.

He leaned his head back and let the water run down over him. 

“Sasuke?” Itachi asked in a sleep heavy voice.

“I’m going to kill you, and then kill you again,” Sasuke told him with a toothy grin that held no mirth. 

He felt the pressure behind his eyes again and knew he was going to cry. He slammed his head against the tiled wall behind him to stop the tears.

He heard his brother sit up and turn on the light. “Sas, tell me what’s wrong.”

“Everything is wrong ‘tachi. Help me.”

“I can be on the next plane.” Itachi was up and moving. Sasuke knew he was getting the stuff to take to visit.

“You have patients.”

“Fuck them.”

“You can’t fix this, and part of this is your fault, you asshat.”

“Sasuke, just fucking tell me what is wrong!”

“Sadie came to me and told, fucking TOLD me that she used to think I didn’t bring anyone home because she thought I was embarrassed by her. But now she’s figured out that I hide who I have sex with because I am Gay!” His voice got higher until it was shrill. “Itachi! She’s been contemplating my sex life!”

Itachi had the gall to chuckle. “You raised her to think logically about everything around her, to be curious.”

“Damn it! I know this is my fault. I get that! Fuck, I’m as bad as Father after all.”

Sasuke massaged the bridge of his nose where the pain started and radiated outward. He pretended he didn’t sob.

Itachi groaned. “No, no Sasuke. You raised a beautiful, intelligent young lady. You are NOTHING like Father who wrote a prescription of who we would be and demanded God fill it. Then he tucked and folded any loose edges in with a sharp blade.

“You gave Sadie the ability to be herself. You did what you needed to in order to protect her. But maybe the time for that has gone? At least for this part.”

“Is any high school girl ready for her dad to come out as gay?”

There was a pause and Sasuke could almost see Itachi running his fingers through his long hair. “Is there a specific reason you need to come forward with this?”

Sasuke thunked his head against the wall again. “I fucked that up royally as well.”

“Oh, little brother. I knew I shouldn’t have left you and your Blossom alone for too long.”

“Shut up. I told you not to call her that.”

“It’s better than the calling her the fruit of your loins. I’ll get things set here. Expect me by the end of the day. And have no worries. Not everything is fucked up. I still love you and your daughter does too. We’ll see if we can’t fix the rest”

Sasuke heard the dial tone and stared at the phone. He could just imagine introducing Naruto to Itachi. Fuck.

+_+_+_+_+_+

Naruto stared at Sadie. She’d been avoiding him or at least not actively seeking him out since she arrived at Kanoha Kids. She looked sick. Her eyes were huge and dark, with circles that said she hadn’t slept. She was so pale Naruto wondered if he’d be able to see her veins soon.

What had happened at Homecoming? Had something horrible happened? What if it had and he hadn’t been there for her and she needed him? His stomach clenched.

He reminded the kids they needed to be reading or doing homework and pulled Sadie into the hall. Preschool hand prints vied for room with the Hello Kitties and Transformers his kids had colored. He could still see and hear the kids. “Sadie are you ok? Are you sick? If you are, you can go home.” She looked up from the dirty floor and something flashed in her eyes at that but she shook her head. “Did something happen at Homecoming?”

“No, Homecoming was fine. It went really well.” She went back to studying the floor. Naruto suddenly felt like this was someone he didn’t know at all and it hurt, deeply.

“Is it S.. Your dad?”

She shrugged. “I…just don’t want to talk about it. Ok?” When she met his eyes, hers were damp.

He just nodded. “You have my number.”

“I do.” The look she gave him told him she didn’t really feel she could use it. She looked at him like he was some kind of traitor. He supposed he deserved that.

She walked inside the room before turning back. “My Uncle Itachi is coming.”

Now Naruto was terrified. What the hell had happened?

+_+_+_+_+_+_+

Sasuke watched Sadie cuddle into Itachi’s side as Sasuke told his daughter about figuring out he was gay. He’d talked to Itachi about whether or not to hide some things. But in the end, they decided that the truth was better. 

“You didn’t want me?” 

It was the question Sasuke knew she’d ask. It didn’t make it any easier to take.

“I was young and stupid.” He stood from his chair and went to sit next to his brother and daughter on the couch. 

Despite the fact that Sadie flinched at contact, he put his arms around them both. 

Sadie had a hand fisted in Pandy the panda and one in Itachi’s blue t-shirt. 

“There is nothing in this world more important to me than you, Sadie. I love you. I have always told you that. You were not something I would have planned. But you’ve told me before that my plans aren’t always the best, right?”

Her eyes were red and she nodded solemnly. He was reminded of when she was younger and he was the only one there to soothe her hurts. He hated that he was the cause of it this time. 

“I love you Angel.”

He was terrified she didn’t love him.

“Love you too Daddy.”

Sasuke closed his eyes and sniffed.

When he opened his eyes, Itachi was smiling at him.

 

+_+_+_+_+

If Naruto thought Sadie looked bad on Monday. On Tuesday she looked like death. 

The kids actually looked a little scared. “Sadie, are you okay?” They all asked and even though they tried to be quiet, the room was filled with the sound of their voices.

She winced a bit and nodded. “I’m fine guys.”

Naruto put his hands in his pockets to keep from trying to hug her and walked over. “Sadie? Can I do something?”

She shook her head and gave him a fleeting smile. 

“Sadie,” Naruto turned to see his boss Sam, short for Sammantha, at the door with a sexy man. A sexy man who was looking Naruto over, head to toe

The man wore jeans shorts and a black tee. He looked eerily familiar. Naruto knew he’d never seen him before though. He’d have remembered the long hair, tied back at the base the long neck.

“Sadie,” she repeated, “Go home and get some rest. You’re uncle has volunteered to help out for the next couple of days while you just concentrate on taking care of what you need to. 

“Naruto, this is Itachi Uchiha. Play nice.”

This. This was Itachi? And what did Sadie need to take care of? What was wrong? Naruto narrowed his eyes at Sam, but she just lifted a brow at him and smirked before walking back down the hallway and leaving Itachi there.

“Uncle Itachi?” Sadie asked.

“You said they had trouble finding people to cover for you,” Itachi said in a deep voice to his niece. “So here I am. I’ve told you, Blossom, I’ll be whatever you and your dad need.”

Blossom?

Sadie glanced at Naruto, but he wasn’t about to say anything about that. “Sadie, go take care of yourself. I could have handled this bunch of miscreants all by myself if I’d needed to.”

She looked skeptical.

“It does always go better with you here,” he admitted. “They do love you.”

She snorted. “Fine. Don’t break all their hearts Uncle Itachi.”

The taller man nodded solemnly. “Of course.”

“Sadie’s going home?” Jennifer asked sadly. 

“Yes, she doesn’t feel well.”

The dark haired girl nodded sadly.

“But I am here. I’m…”

“Uncle Itachi!” Konohamaru exclaimed.

And that was set, much to Naruto’s delight and Itachi’s apparent chagrin.

+_+_+_+_+

Naruto double checked the nosebleed before taking the medical gloves off. All around him his kids had taken over the playground. Itachi had been good with them. He’d done a good job making sure none of them took a header off the slides or did double flips from the top of the monkey bars.

Naruto held onto Mike’s head between his large palms so the blonde wouldn’t wiggle away from him yet. “Okay, Mike. You’re good to go. Try not to run into the back of Sam’s head again.”

The boy nodded with an unrepentant grin and was off again, yelling that he was playing tag before he was more than two feet away.

Naruto zipped the items into a baggy and shoved them into the Kanoha Kids’ backpack. 

“You’re good with that,” Itachi said from beside him.

Naruto hadn’t heard him come up. “Thanks. I get lots of practice. Thankfully I don’t get as much practice with the stomach flu.”

Itachi chuckled and Naruto fought the urge to do something stupid just to hear the man make that sound again. He wasn’t even really bi. This was disgusting. Was there something special about the Uchiha family? Sheesh.

“I haven’t had the chance to say thank you for helping out yet. And really, thank you.”

Itachi nodded then turned and looked back out at the kids. 

Naruto did the same and tucked his hands into his back pockets. He was trying to figure out how to ask about Sasuke without letting on how… well they knew each other.

“Nice backpack.” Itachi commented.

Naruto laughed. “You mean the Manly Bag? Yeah it was free. And pink is the manliest color.”

Itachi looked Naruto over from head to toe again, taking in the shorts and orange shirt. He lifted a brow.

“I’m just not manly enough.” Naruto shrugged.

“I don’t think that’s your problem,” Itachi said.

“I have a problem?” Naruto asked.

“Un’ca Itachi, come push me on the swing!” Little Emma yelled.

“What do you need to say?” Naruto yelled back.

“P’ease?”

She ran over and grabbed Itachi’s much larger hand in her dirty one and dragged him away.

Naruto smirked.

+_+_+_+_+_

Once they were inside again and everyone had washed their hands, Itachi was introduced to the world of Legos. 

“You’ve NEVER played with legos?” Udon asked.

Itachi shook his head.

Naruto thought about that but didn’t say a word.

“Here! I’ll show you Uncle Itachi!”

“No! I’ll show him!”

“You can all show me something since I’m completely new.”

But the bickering continued.

Naruto clapped his hands. “Kanoha Kids!” There was a couple words and then silence fell. “What happens when we don’t share?”

“You’ll take away the Legos?”

“And then Itachi would be sad because he’s never played with them before. So why don’t you guys build your own projects and let him figure out his own. He’s a doctor, so he’s really smart.”

A little later, Naruto walked by. He put a hand on Itachi’s shoulder and said into a pale ear, “That’s awesome, but no swords. No weapons in school.”

Naruto chuckled at the way Itachi’s shoulders drooped.

“How did you know?” Itachi turned asked. “I hardly got that far. They don’t even know what it is.”

“You think I don’t know a lego sword when I see one?” Naruto smirked.

“Hn. Fine.”

“Didn’t Sasuke have Legos for Sadie?” Naruto asked.

Naruto saw the flash of curiosity. Itachi shook his head. “No legos. Barbies.”

“Sasuke played with Barbies?” Naruto asked, charmed despite himself. 

“Sasuke would have and has done anything for Sadie.” Itachi’s direct gaze told Naruto he meant more than just playing girls games.

Naruto nodded. “Is he okay?”

“He will be.”

Naruto nodded.

 

+_+_+_+_+_+_+

Sasuke was alone in the kitchen with a cup of tea when his brother walked in. He looked up to see if he was still in one piece after spending three hours with all the children. 

“Naruto asked about you. He seemed worried,” Itachi said.

Sasuke’s heart sped up but he just nodded. “That’s nice.” He did NOT need Itachi to figure out Naruto was the person he’d screwed up with. 

Itachi rummaged through the cupboard for a cup and then poured himself some tea. “How close are you to him?” Itachi turned the chair around and sat. 

Sasuke flinched. He ignored it. “What makes you ask that?”

“Sadie said you changed after you met him. It was your own fault too, she said you jumped to conclusions and then you insisted on meeting him to see that he wasn’t making any ‘unwanted advances’ on her.” He used air quotes. “She said you were like ‘friends’ for a few days.”

Sadie the Informer. Sasuke’s life was not his own. “So? Now we’re not friends.”

“I like Naruto.” Itachi said after a couple of minutes. “He’s not gay.”

“No.”

“You fucked him and then panicked.”

Sasuke stilled. Why the hell did everyone in his family have to be so perceptive. He couldn’t be that easy to read.

“Not exactly.”

“Why don’t you tell me ‘exactly’ what happened?”

Sasuke stood and turned toward the sink. “Because I don’t feel the need to discuss my sex life with you?”

“Isn’t that what all this is about, Sasuke?” Itachi said softly.

Sasuke grabbed the edge of the sink to keep from landing on the floor. Right. 

Even though he wasn’t looking at his brother, it took Sasuke a long time to work up the nerve to say, “So, I’ve never felt like I belonged with anyone the way I did Naruto. It was a surprise to say the least. And when,” Sasuke swallowed. “I had a patient die on me who looked just like Sadie, I went to see him. I never expected anything to happen. And then I realized that I could never hide it, it was too strong. And that scared me. Never had anything been stronger than my desire to protect Sadie.”

“How badly?”

“Did I screw things up?”

Sadie came in through the arched doorway. “Pretty badly.”

Sasuke flinched and saw Itachi out of the corner of his eye do the same. “You know, this thing you have for listening in on others has got to stop.”

She was holding on to Pandy. Her hair was held back in a pony but it was wild and she looked strung out. “You mean this thing I have for listening in on you.”

“Yes that thing,” Sasuke answered. He pointed at her. “And what if I’d been discussing something far MORE personal. What if there had been DETAILS? Way too much TMI?”

“No pain, no gain.” She shrugged. There was a wary look in her eyes that belied her words though that made Sasuke feel better though. “So it really was Naruto. I was right.” There was a smugness in her tone.

“Yes,” Sasuke admitted. “You were right.” Why was everyone but him right lately? That wasn’t how things were supposed to work.

“You don’t think Naruto is mad at me Uncle Itachi, do you?” 

Sasuke was surprised by the question. Even he knew Naruto better than that and he hadn’t known Naruto long. But he wasn’t 16.

“No, Sadie. I can tell just from today. He’s not mad at you at all. He’s just worried for you and your father, even if your father was a bastard.”

Sasuke glared at his brother. “I don’t think Naruto holds grudges Sadie, especially seeing as how you didn’t do anything.”

“Then what are you going to do to get him to forgive you?” She put her hand on her hip.

“I’m not doing anything until you are fine with it.” Sasuke looked into eyes identical to his own. “And don’t tell me you are. You look like you could sleep for a week.”

“I’ll feel better when you get my future Mommy back. You know he’s already dating someone else and he won’t cheat.”  
Future Mommy? Itachi was laughing. Sasuke just stared at his daughter. His mouth moved. “Future?” 

Sadie smirked.

Sasuke started to laugh too. Future Mommy indeed.

+_+_+_+_+

Naruto had just finished setting out the pencils for the kids who needed to do homework when Itachi came in to the preschool room. School wasn’t quite out.

He wore khaki shorts and pink polo shirt. “Thank you for your… gift,” Itachi said. There was no expression on his face, but his dark eyes danced with light.

“I wouldn’t want you to be deprived,” Naruto replied. “I assumed Sasuke had never played with them either?”

“No. It is your fault that Sadie did not come to school at all today.”

“Is she alright?”

Itachi nodded. “She is. It was a good activity for all of us. We were just up very late.”

Naruto smiled. “I’m glad, then.”

Itachi sat on the green table. “You are a very nice man, Naruto Uzumaki.”

Naruto shrugged. “I thought it was fun. I think I scared some people at the toy store. I giggled the entire time.”

“Why would you give such an expensive gift, when my brother has treated you badly?”

Naruto rubbed the back of his head and felt his cheeks flush. “How much do you know? And why do you know it?” He couldn’t meet the dark eyes for long and looked away. “It’s none of you business. Besides, if it made Sadie happy, it was worth it. And did you enjoy it as well?”

Itachi didn’t answer any of Naruto’s questions. Finally, he said, “I only meant that you were friends and now he will no longer see you.”

Naruto frowned. “The kids will be here in a minute.”

They were outside when Naruto’s phone trilled to let him know he had a text. He frowned when he saw it was from Sadie and there was a picture he couldn’t quite make out. He opened it and started to laugh. 

Underneath the photo, it said Leaf Village. It was a picture of a perfect Lego ninja village, complete with ninjas. Apparently someone had gone back to the store and gotten some ninjas and even more legos. The Uchihas had been busy. 

Naruto smile was a bit sad to know he would never be included in that though. He told himself it didn’t matter.

Another picture came through and he looked at that one. It hurt. And he didn’t know why Sadie would send it to him. It was a picture of Sasuke deep in concentration, building with the legos. The long bangs were framing the pale, exhaustion filled face. His dark eyes were intense. It reminded Naruto of their one time together and Naruto found he couldn’t breathe well. 

His hands were shaking.

Someone took the phone from him and he looked up to see Itachi. 

“Give it back,” he said tiredly. 

“He matters to you,” Itachi said.

“Not anymore,” Naruto argued.

“Your reactions say differently.”

“I’ll get over it.”

“You’re not the kind of man who does that easily.” Itachi handed back the phone.

Naruto sucked in a deep breath and tucked the phone back in his pocket. He met Itachi’s eyes for a long time. “You don’t know me. I do what I have to do.” Naruto turned and walked away. 

He let himself be distracted by the children in his care.

+_+_+_+_+_+_+

Wednesday Night

Naruto had walked The Bug to the nearby park and was letting her romp with some of the kids. He leaned back against the bench and spread his arms out. The setting sun felt good on his face. 

“May I sit with you?”

Naruto was so busy watching his dog play he hadn’t noticed the person come up beside him.

He glanced over and froze. “What do you want?”

Sasuke stood there in khaki pants and a white mock-neck. “At the moment, I’d like to sit down.”

Naruto felt an ache in the vicinity of his heart. He couldn’t do this. He whistled. “Bug, come here.” The Bug stopped wiggling in the grass on his back and raced toward Naruto amid a chorus of groans. 

Naruto bent down to hook his dog up. “You can have the bench.”

“Naruto,” Sasuke said softly. “Please talk to me.”

“I’m pretty sure that’s what started my more recent difficulties. I’m afraid I’ll have to pass. Dr. Uchiha.”

“Sadie knows, Naruto. She knows.”

Naruto didn’t know how long had passed before he became aware of The Bug trying to wiggle her way free of his hands. What the hell did that mean? Had he told her? Had she seen him with some guy? Had she…. Naruto picked the dog up and put her on his lap before turning to look at Sasuke expectantly.

Naruto noted Sasuke look to see that the kids who had been playing with The Bug had drifted away. “Sadie knows I’m gay.”

“How?” Naruto ran his large hands over the tiny dog to comfort himself. He wanted to put his hand on top of Sasuke’s where they were clasped in the dark-haired man’s lap.

“She’d kind of guessed and then when she saw us…”

“Saw us how?” Naruto’s voice broke on the last word.

“I guess we aren’t as good at hiding our feelings as we thought.”

Naruto shook his head and gave a sad laugh. “I could have told you I suck at hiding much of anything.” He looked at the pine trees near them and then at the grass. The last place he wanted to look was in Sasuke’s eyes.

“Apparently, the fact that I didn’t wear my ‘stone face’ around you was highly suspect. She figured out my feelings for you.”  
“So you’re saying that not only does Sadie know you’re gay, but she knows that we…” he pointed between the two of them with lifted brows.

When Sasuke nodded Naruto said, “Ewwww, that’s just way TMI!” He thought of something. “Is that why she doesn’t want to be at work anymore? Because she doesn’t want to see me?”

Sasuke shook his head and shoved back his bangs with a hand that trembled. “No. It’s been a rather traumatic few days. She’s had a difficult time coming to grips with some things. She has no problem working.”

Naruto could hear the strain in Sasuke’s voice.

“Alright.” Naruto didn’t ask for any details. “I appreciate you telling me. I don’t want to put my foot in it any more than I have with Sadie.”

Naruto started to stand but felt the long fingers on his arm. They pressed just hard enough to remind him of the power they could wield over him when they wanted to.

“Naruto, is there a chance…”

Naruto looked Sasuke in the eyes when nothing followed. “A chance for what, Sasuke? A chance for us to be fuck buddies, to relieve some tension? A chance to be friends? A chance for more?” Naruto tugged at his spiky hair, sending it in all directions.

“Right now you barely meet my standards as more than an acquaintance. You think you may care about me, but you care only for Sadie and yourself. And that was great when there were two of you. But this is something else. And I can’t lie to myself or you. With my past, I need someone who is willing to give me everything. So if you can’t even begin to imagine that. Then honestly, don’t even bother.” Naruto put The Bug down and began the walk home. He wouldn’t cry until then, when he was really alone, in the shower. 

+_+_+_+_+_+_+

Sasuke stared at his ceiling. The words Naruto had said to him were rattling around, not letting him sleep.

At first, Sasuke had been indignant. Of course he knew how he felt about Naruto. He should know his own feelings after all. There had been an instant attraction towards the blond like nothing he’d ever known. And Naruto wasn’t his type. Naruto was too big, too blond, and too vibrant.

He’d been in protective mode about Sadie at first and the more he found out about Naruto, the more he wanted him. Naruto had got to him.

Sasuke sat up with his head in his hands. Wast that all it was? Did Sasuke just want Naruto because he was hot, interesting?

He threw back the covers and stalked down the stairs. In the kitchen he took out a container of coffee and put it in the Keurig. He was going to be up all night anyway.

“Take a cup out for me too, Sas,” Itachi said.

He’d scared Sasuke so bad he’d almost dropped the mug Sadie had painted for him in his favorite colors of blue and black.

He was wearing black sleep pants and a black tee because Sadie was in the house. "Damn, ‘Tachi, I swear you must have been a ninja in a past life.”

Itachi smirked. “And I’m certain you were my precious little brother.”

They looked at each other and shivered.

“So are you going to tell me what he said?”

“It’s my damn relationship. Let me handle it, obnoxious older brother.”

“You didn’t look happy this evening when you returned from your outing. Perhaps you did so well that sexy thoughts of him have driven you into the kitchen to masturbate with coffee in your right hand?”

Sasuke whipped his head around to look for his daughter. “Shh, Itachi, you never know where she could be hiding.” He set the cup under the spout and turned it on even as he looked under the table.

“I looked for her first this time. She’s sound asleep. And please let me know, because I don’t want to watch you masturbate ever again.”

“AGAIN?” Sasuke grabbed the counter for support.

“Youthful folly. Strangely hot,” Itachi said pensively. “Naruto, remember? If this made you forget, then perhaps you should reconsider? I could make a play for him?”

“What? NO!”

The idea of Naruto with Itachi was repulsive and his older brother was really lucky not to walk away with burns.

Sasuke took his now full cup and moved to the other side of the kitchen.

Itachi raised a brow at the still empty mug.

“You know perfectly well how to use the machine. You have one at home.”

“Hn.”

Sasuke stared into the steaming liquid. What did Naruto really mean to him? They hadn’t know each other for long.

“Sas?” Itachi prompted.

“Naruto has been divorced for a year. His wife slept with another man and then told him the baby was his.”

“Oh fuck.” Itachi ran a hand through his loose hair.

“She wanted the dog. He told the mediator she got the kid, he gets the dog. He has a tiny Yorkie named The Bug.”

“No wonder he responded the way he did,” Itachi muttered. “I stepped into a fucking land-mine.”

“What?” Sasuke demanded.

Itachi just shook his head. “He cares for you.”

Sasuke stared into his brother’s eyes. “Still? I had hoped, but…”

“What happened?”

“I didn’t mean… I wanted him and when we were intimate, I treated him like he was the most special thing. Because he was. He’d never been with a man.” Sasuke covered his mouth with his fist. He didn’t even know if he could say this. “I made him cum, so hard he blanked and when he did came, I did too, cum, just from watching him.”

Itachi’s brow rose. Then he smirked. And then he laughed.

Sasuke’s hands twitched. He was going to kill Itachi. First he was going to rip Itachi’s balls off.

Just when Sasuke thought he’d punch Itachi, his brother said, “Damn, Sas. I think I’m jealous.”

Sasuke relaxed and settled into the chair. “I know huh?” He grinned stupidly.

“And then you fucked it all up,” Itachi pointed out. “And because of his history with his ex and the fact that he’s never been with a man, it was much worse.”

Sasuke took a drink of his now almost too cool coffee.

“There is good news little brother.”

Sasuke looked at Itachi skeptically.

“You both love Sadie so you have something in common."

+_+_+_+_+_+

Thursday

Sadie was walking through the elementary school on her way to run an errand for her History teacher Ms. Walker. She had needed her to drop off some copies in the elementary office for the upcoming young cheerleader camp. 

Cheer-leading wasn’t her thing. As a matter of fact, most of the cheerleaders were snobby. There were a few exceptions though. But she knew quite a few of the girls in Kanoha Kids would be signing up. 

She was passing a room when she heard the teacher say, “Naruto will take me back. He probably hasn’t been getting any except with his right hand for the last year and a half. He was a really good lay. No one I’ve had can compare truthfully. I cut Naruto off though when I was five months pregnant. Idiot believed all my excuses, he never even considered he wasn’t the father.”

Sadie froze. What the hell? 

She checked the name on the room. Mrs. Akimichi. 

The woman laughed. “You really think Ino would hurt me if Naruto wanted me around? I even come with a kid. I’ll just tell him I’ll have another one just for him.

“Once he fucks someone he’s basically with them for life. And we were already married once. So it will be easy. I never should have allowed the paternity test, made the court order it. I should not have married Choji. He was a bad fling in the first place and to let myself get pregnant at all was stupid. If it’s one thing I’ve learned working in this damn school, it’s that I really hate these brats.”

She laughed again. “I have the perfect plan…”

Sadie stepped into the teacher’s bathroom and called her Uncle. 

 

+_+_+_+_

Friday

Sasuke watched Sadie knock on Naruto’s door at 10 am on Friday morning. The Bug started her high frantic barking.

School was in session. Sasuke had called in and said Sadie was seeing some doctors for some tests and things today. It just so happened that Sasuke and Itachi were the doctors she was seeing. They’d even taken her pulse and respiration as tests. 

As they knew he would, Naruto answered the door when he saw Sadie on his doorstep. He frowned at the sight of the other two. It looked like he’d just taken a shower. 

The Bug ran out onto the stoop and began circling them all.

“Ohh,” Sadie exclaimed. “He’s soooo cute!” She began to rub The Bug’s tummy.

“Why aren’t you in school, young lady?” Naruto asked with lifted brows.

Sadie stood up at the tone and put her hands behind her back as if caught doing something wrong. “Because I’m worried about you and they are here to support me?” 

Naruto frowned. “Worried how? And why are you asking?”

The Bug was now hopping around Itachi, sniffing at his calves. 

Sasuke spent the time looking at the way the bare chest was sculpted and and the way the basketball shorts hung low on the tan hips.

“Because I’m not sure you’re going to like, no I know you’re not going to like what I’m going to say,” Sadie said rubbing her hands together nervously.

Naruto ran his hands through his damp hair. “Fine, come in.” He obviously had no idea what the movements did to his musculature.

Sasuke glanced over his shoulder to see Itachi eyeing Naruto up as well. He elbowed his older brother in the side and got a smirk and a brow lift in reply.

They took their shoes off, Sadie and Itachi their sandals and Sasuke his blue and black Nikes. “Do you want anything to drink? I have pop and water.”

They all shook their head. The Bug was circling them crazily.

Naruto nodded at the dog. “You might as well pick her up Sadie, if you want. She’s going to go crazy until you do.”

“I can?” Sadie asked with excitement. She bent over and picked up the squirming runt. The tiny tongue reached out and tried to lick Sadie’s face despite it being too far away. It just kept on licking the air. “Oh, aren’t you the cutest little thing?”

Itachi chuckled at the sight. 

Naruto sighed. “Yes, yes, she is. The Bug, meet Sadie. Sadie, this is The Bug. Let’s sit at the kitchen table. I need to grab another chair though.”

They took seats at the old metal table. The ‘U’ shaped legs were rusted in places. It had two sides that pulled out from under the center to make it longer but squeaked wildly in protest when that was done. There were two actual chairs. Naruto pulled another two folding chairs from a storage closet.

Sasuke wished he’d asked for a drink to have something to do with his hands during that time.

“Naruto, were you married to Mrs. Akimichi?” Sasuke asked.

Naruto froze as he was setting up the final tan chair.

“What business is it of your if I was?” Naruto asked. His voice was flat.

“I, I was walking by her classroom yesterday when I heard her on the phone with someone. I stopped when I heard her mention a Naruto,” Sadie said, looking down at the little dog in her lap.

Naruto sat. He leaned back and crossed his arms and cleared his throat. “Go on.” 

He looked really good with his shirt off.

“She said ‘Naruto would take me back.’ And I just froze. I shouldn’t have listened but I did.”

Sasuke didn’t like how blank Naruto’s face had become. It didn’t look natural on him. 

“She said, that you would take her back in a heartbeat because once you… she used the ‘f’ word, that it’s like you’re married to them and that you’d already been married. That she came with a little kid and she’d tell you she’d have one for you even though she hates kids. You hadn’t had any for a long time because she cut you off.” She was talking really fast here. “When she was five months pregnant and then there had been the divorce. And.” She lifted The Bug and cuddled her close, rubbing her face against the fine brown and beige hair, “that you were the best she’d ever had. She has a plan.”

Naruto stood and walked out of the room.

Sasuke waited a moment and then followed.

He dimly heard Itachi talking softly to a crying Sadie.

Naruto had walked into the living room. He lifted his fist at the wall and Sasuke caught it. 

“Sasuke, what the hell?” Naruto yelled.

“Naruto, what are you thinking?”

“I.. thinking? I don’t know! That… That bitch!”

Naruto turned so he was looking at Sasuke. Sasuke still held Naruto’s right wrist. “Why can’t she leave me alone? She tore me apart once. I didn’t think I’d survive. She took… everything from me.” Naruto’s wet eyes held such pain. 

Sasuke stepped forward and wrapped his free arm around the blonde. He tucked his head into the wam, muscular crook of Naruto’s neck. “I’m so sorry, Naruto. Let me help you, please. Let us help you. 

“Itachi says you might care about me just a little.” Naruto tried to pull back but Sasuke hung on. “You snuck into my cold unfeeling little heart when I wasn’t looking and implanted yourself there. Let me help you, be there for you and we can get to know each other better. I want to build a life with you. Not to replace the one you lost, but make one that’s better. Sadie wants you in our lives. 

“And fuck Naruto, she even confronted her father about his sexual preferences so she could get what she wanted.”

“Only she wants me?” Naruto asked softly. He was shaking.

Sasuke lifted up to look at Naruto. He frowned to see Naruto laughing. “No, you ass. I want you too.” He leaned forward and whispered. “I want you really, really badly in a lot of ways that I know for a fact you’ve never tried.”

+_+_+_+_+_

Naruto blinked and tried to remember how to breathe. “Relationship,” he wheezed out.

“Oh, yes,” Sasuke’s dark chocolate voice replied. “There will be a relationship. I’ve heard a good one makes the sex even better.”

Naruto was now hard and Sasuke’s daughter was in the next room. He couldn’t really imagine sex being any better. “I get to touch you first Bastard,” he growled “or no deal.”

Sasuke stared at him unblinkingly before beginning to laugh. “That’s what you’re going to demand? We’re talking about the rest of our lives and THAT’S it? You want to touch me first?”

“Ears in the kitchen!” Itachi called back. Naruto heard a cross between a gag and a giggle from Sadie.

“Why don’t you guys go for a walk?” Naruto asked.

“Can’t yet,” Sadie answered happily.

Naruto cocked his head. “They can’t yet?”

“We’ll get to that in a minute,” Sasuke grabbed Naruto’s face. “We aren’t done with our deal yet. You get to touch me first and we start all over. Well, not all over. But we can get to know each other better and…” Sasuke gave a strangled moan.

Naruto was tired of being the only one unable to think well. He’d grasped Sasuke’s half-hard cock through the khaki shorts and stroked. “It was my turn, Bastard,” he hissed. “I think in all fairness you owe me.”

“Owe you, right.” Sasuke agreed. One of his long-fingered hands was clutching Naruto’s shoulder. Naruto had a feeling he was developing a fetish. “Don’t think it will be this easy all the time,” he gasped.

Naruto stroked Sasuke a few times. “What won’t be easy, getting a turn at you, getting you to agree to what I want in bed, or getting what I want in general?”

He chuckled at Sasuke’s narrowed eyes and said. “Right, for now, let’s just agree. Yes?”

“Yes!”

Naruto released him and cleared his throat. “Sadie,” he said as a reminder to both. Now he had to make his Sasuke generated hard on go away, with the man right there. 

“Moron,” Sasuke groaned.

“Bastard,” Naruto agreed affectionately. “So tell me why they can’t go for a walk?”

Sasuke looked at the clock on the wall. “Sakura’s due here in… ten minutes.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura, intimate moments and movies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I write detailed intimate relations. I don't know why, I just do. So this is my warning. If you don't like, don't read. I hope you don't get bored and enjoy them. Enjoy.

Naruto blinked and tried to remember how to breathe. “Relationship,” he wheezed out.

“Oh, yes,” Sasuke’s dark chocolate voice replied. “There will be a relationship. I’ve heard a good one makes the sex even better.”

Naruto was now hard and Sasuke’s daughter was in the next room. He couldn’t really imagine sex being any better. “I get to touch you first Bastard,” he growled “or no deal.”

Sasuke stared at him unblinkingly before beginning to laugh. “That’s what you’re going to demand? We’re talking about the rest of our lives and THAT’S it? You want to touch me first?”

“Ears in the kitchen!” Itachi called back. Naruto heard a cross between a gag and a giggle from Sadie.

“Why don’t you guys go for a walk?” Naruto asked.

“Can’t yet,” Sadie answered happily.

Naruto cocked his head. “They can’t yet?”

“We’ll get to that in a minute,” Sasuke grabbed Naruto’s face. “We aren’t done with our deal yet. You get to touch me first and we start all over. Well, not all over. But we can get to know each other better and…” Sasuke gave a strangled moan.

Naruto was tired of being the only one unable to think well. He’d grasped Sasuke’s half-hard cock through the khaki shorts and stroked. “It was my turn, Bastard,” he hissed. “I think in all fairness you owe me.”

“Owe you, right.” Sasuke agreed. One of his long-fingered hands was clutching Naruto’s shoulder. Naruto had a feeling he was developing a fetish. “Don’t think it will be this easy all the time,” he gasped.

Naruto stroked Sasuke a few times. “What won’t be easy, getting a turn at you, getting you to agree to what I want in bed, or getting what I want in general?”

He chuckled at Sasuke’s narrowed eyes and said. “Right, for now, let’s just agree. Yes?”

“Yes!”

Naruto released him and cleared his throat. “Sadie,” he said as a reminder to both. Now he had to make his Sasuke generated hard on go away, with the man right there. 

“Moron,” Sasuke groaned.

“Bastard,” Naruto agreed affectionately. “So tell me why they can’t go for a walk?”

Sasuke looked at the clock on the wall. “Sakura’s due here in… ten minutes.”

“What?” Naruto yelled.

Sasuke bowed backward and rubbed his ear. “That was loud Moron. Come back into the kitchen.”

Naruto was numb. He looked at the three Uchihas sitting before him and tried to take in what Sasuke was saying. 

“I don’t believe she’d…” Naruto said.

He looked up from the faded diamond pattern on the table to where Sadie looked discouraged. He waved his hands. “No, no! I don’t mean I don’t believe you. I just…” Naruto sighed and ran his hands through his hair. “I’ve known her for so long. I still have a hard time believing she isn’t what I thought.”

He stood and walked to the refrigerator. He took out two bottles of water and handed one to Itachi and one to Sadie. “It’s hot outside.”

When the doorbell rang, Naruto flinched. He hadn’t wanted Sadie to be right. No matter what had happened, he’d wanted to think there was some good left in Sakura. Apparently not. At least she was punctual.

Naruto stood and Sasuke’s hand fell from his arm. He didn’t look at anyone, not even Sasuke as he turned towards the exit to the hall. 

The Bug barked from in the kitchen, but didn’t come flying past him. He grabbed the handle of the door and took a breath. For a moment, he wondered what he would have done if he’d had no warning. Would he have been stupid enough to take Sakura back? He didn’t like to think so.

He opened the door. “Sakura, don’t you have school?”

Sakura stood there in a too short red tank dress with heels cradling a chubby, brown haired one-year old. “The daycare called. One of Marla’s kids got the flu and now she can’t watch them. I need someone right away. Can you watch Lee? I only have a few minutes but I know how you love kids and babies.” She stepped up to him and put the baby in his chest. “I have a swing in the car if you’ll help me so he’ll hardly be any trouble at all.” She rubbed against him. She was wearing the perfume he’d always given her that had always smelled so good to him. Mixed with the baby smell it was like heaven. For a moment he lost himself.

“No problem, Naruto! We’ll take him right Sadie?” Itachi said from behind Naruto.

Naruto lifted his head from Sakura’s long neck and flinched away. 

Sadie was looking at Sakura with narrowed eyes.

Itachi elbowed her. “Right?”

“Right. We can take him down to the park on the corner for a bit for you Naruto,” Sadie said in a soft voice. 

Naruto watched Sakura take in the available babysitter and the man. And then look at the sexy man again. Naruto wasn’t surprised at all. Even he thought Itachi was sexy.

“That’s great!” Sakura shoved the denim diaper bag and baby at Sadie and practically tossed the girl out the door. “Don’t come back too soon! He really likes the balls!” Itachi had The Bug on her leash.

She shut the door behind the pair. “And so do I, Naruto, especially yours. I loved the way your balls tasted…” Sakura pushed Naruto up against the wall and oozed against him until her ruby lips hovered over his.

Naruto put his hands on her arms to push her away but she shrieked and jerked back on her own.

Naruto saw that Sasuke had a fist in her pink hair and had pulled her away. He had her at arms length and was looking at her as if she had some sort of infestation.

Naruto knew he’d better get things moving soon or Sasuke would probably hurt the woman.

“Sakura, what the fuck do you think you’re doing? You just handed your baby off to people you didn’t even know.”

She reached up and yanked her hair. “Who the fuck is this asshole? Naruto tell him to let me go! And if you knew them I'm sure they are fine” She demanded, digging her nails into Sasuke’s pale hands. 

She was marking up Sasuke’s hands! Naruto grabbed her wrists and squeezed, his eyes blazing into hers. “Let go, Sakura.” Now he was angry. 

She gave a little cry at the pain. Sasuke let her go. She turned to look at the pale man fully and gasped.

Naruto continued. “You hated giving head because it took away from me giving your pleasure.”

“I on the other hand, really like sucking cock.” Sakura’s eyes were fixated on Sasuke. “The the taste of Naruto’s balls is especially delicious right after he’s cum all over them.” Sasuke said in a deep voice. 

Naruto flicked his eyes to Sasuke’s and couldn’t help but blush when Sasuke’s tongue darted out to lick his lips. Sasuke may not have had the chance to do that yet, but he could tell Sasuke wanted to. 

“Naruto’s not gay!” Sakura cried finally turning back to her ex.

“Gay, bi, whatever,” Sasuke said. “All that matters is that he likes being with me. And he likes it a lot.” Sasuke pushed Sakura aside as he took the step that put him directly in front of Naruto. 

His eyes were hard and direct as they met blue.

Naruto shivered. Sasuke’s presence filled the hall. It eclipsed Sakura’s in every way. Naruto took a breath and Sasuke’s scent filled him. It immediately took him back to the first time with Sasuke all over him, kissing him, loving him. But did Sasuke really care about him?

He fought the urge to moan and sagged back against the wall. Sasuke bracketed him with both hands beside his shoulders. 

When Sasuke’s lips were just touching Naruto’s, Sasuke growled, “Mine.” 

Naruto had never been possessed quite so thoroughly in a kiss. Sasuke’s tongue was everywhere in his mouth, over his teeth, licking his palate, with quick strokes or long. Sasuke nipped and bit at his lips, soft, hard and worried them until they sang with an awareness he’d never had. Heat swirled through him, his thighs, his stomach his arms and his groin. His hands were cold and trembled.

He did try to kiss back, but he was defeated at every pass.

Naruto grabbed Sasuke’s hips to keep from sagging to the floor. 

He heard himself making noises but he no longer had any control over what they were. He arched and rubbed his body against Sasuke’s, glad of the solid planes and angles. He ached and knew this was what would satisfy him. 

Sasuke pressed into him and Naruto was fully hard against Sasuke’s cock. He wanted…

Sasuke lifted his head. His eyes were dark but smug. 

“Sasuke,” he moaned. Naruto wanted to hit him for pulling away from what this kiss had promised.

Sasuke turned to Sakura, who Naruto had forgotten, and said, “See.”

Sakura’s hair was wild and she was flushed with arousal at having seen them. “Naruto, I agree the man is attractive, but do you really like taking it up the ass?”

Naruto gathered himself and pushed away from the wall. He stood tall and crossed his arms then shrugged at her. “I don’t know yet. But you did.”

Her mouth fell open. “How dare you talk about that! That was…”

Sasuke pressed himself against Naruto’s back and wrapped his arms around Naruto’s waist. Naruto felt… protected. It was nice. “Sakura, what I do, or do not do in the bedroom or anywhere else for that matter is no longer your concern. You lied to me, cheated on me, and then tried to say that your baby was mine. I loved that baby.” Naruto’s voice broke on the words. “It was mine for nearly nine months while it grew inside you.” Tears filled his eyes.

Sasuke pressed a kiss to his neck. 

“And now you want to get back together? I thought I was your only. How many Sakura? Never mind, I don’t care. I don’t need you for sex. I don’t even trust you with The Bug. 

“And what about Choji? What about your vows to him? Are you back just because I was the best you had? Get out. I don’t want to see or hear from you again. Don’t contact me or my family.”

"Naruto," she pleaded.

“Sakura Akimichi,” Sasuke said in a quiet voice, “if you do not leave what is mine alone, and he is mine, at the very least he is a friend, I will see that you pay dearly. Oh, and thank you.”

“For what?” she asked in a small voice.

“For giving me what you were too fucking horny and blind to keep, a friend who has kindness, humor, loyalty, is sexy as hell. The perfect mate.”

Naruto turned in Sasuke’s arms and stared at Sasuke. Sasuke was looking at his ex-wife. Surely the man was just saying that to rile Sakura. He couldn’t possibly think Naruto was all those things. 

Sasuke’s profile was perfect. Each curve was chiseled and polished like the finest gem, smooth like jade.

“Get out, Sakura,” Sasuke ordered.

Naruto closed his eyes and tears slid down his face. He pressed his lips to the line of Sasuke’s jaw, hoping to hide the weakness the wetness would expose. 

He turned fully and tucked his hands under Sasuke’s arms and around to the back. He pressed his fingers against the blue shirt, testing the flesh beneath the shirt, finding where the muscles began and ended. He wanted to know every dip and line.

Naruto’s lips slid down Sasuke’s neck and he took in the scent of his soap and shampoo and the hospital and just Sasuke.

Sasuke hmmed. “Naru?”

Suddenly Naruto couldn’t stop shaking. “Come to bed with me?” He asked softly.

“Of course. Should you call in?”

Naruto considered it. “I can’t, Sadie won’t be there.”

Sasuke put a gentle hand on his face and just looked at him. Naruto thought about it. He wiped his eyes, then nodded and went to get his phone. 

Naruto looked up as Sadie and Itachi came back. He stood up straighter as he talked to his boss, but he knew he looked wrecked. 

They started gathering up The Bug’s food and bowl.

“Can I take The Bug home with me?” Sadie asked as soon as Naruto was off the phone.

“Why?” He asked in confusion.

“Dad is staying here.”

“Is this some sort of exchange program?” Naruto asked looking between his dog and Sasuke. “I’m not sure that’s an even exchange.”

“Sakura took Lee?”

“Yes the…”

“Sadie,” Itachi warned. “Yes, the Bitch took Lee.”

“Yeah, like he said. Let me take The Bug, Naruto? This way you won’t have to pay attention to her for the night. Please Naruto, please Dad?”

Naruto sighed and looked at Sasuke. Sasuke sighed and looked at Itachi.

“Hn.”

“Yay!” Sadie said. “Can I get a grocery bag for this stuff?” And with a hug for her father and one for Naruto that was only a little uncomfortable because he was shirtless, they were gone.

Naruto stood in his kitchen and felt… empty. “Sasuke, she took my dog.”

“She left me.”

Naruto turned and eyed the pale skin, black hair and dark eyes. The blue shirt had a mock neck that made Sasuke somehow look more regal. The man looked cool and possessed. 

Naruto wanted to rile him up. But emotionally Naruto was toast. “Come lay down with me?”

Sasuke stepped forward and held Naruto. He rubbed his cheek against the blond hair. “Of course.”

Naruto guided Sasuke to his bedroom. The bed was thankfully made, but there was a cup at the bedside and some paperwork on the dresser. Clean clothes were piled next to the closet, not yet put away. He was nervous. His apartment was nothing compared to the house Sasuke and Sadie had. His dresser was probably fourth or fifth hand. It had crayon on it from some child. His bed was nothing but the mattresses on the frame. He held back the urge to apologize.

At the door to the room, he turned and grabbed the hem of Sasuke’s blue shirt. He tugged upward and Sasuke helped, moving so that he was shirtless as well. 

Naruto flushed a bit at the thought of all that he had done that morning without a shirt. But Sasuke, Sasuke was a work of art. He slowly raised a hand, as if asking permission, and maybe he was. He placed the palm over a nipple. he rolled the nub around in a circle, tugging outward at it. After a minute of looking at the contrast between his tanned skin upon the pale of Sasuke’s chest, he lifted his eyes to meet Sasuke’s.

His breath caught. There was so much lust in the hot depths that Naruto could feel it pool in his own groin. He wanted this man in the worst way, wanted things he didn’t know he could crave. Naruto slid his palm up the chest and around the back of Sasuke’s neck before bringing Sasuke’s lips down to his own. 

He kissed Sasuke softly and gently, rubbing their lips together and then licking at Sasuke’s, just tasting them. Naruto pulled away and tugged Sasuke forward. He tossed back a corner of the comforter and sheets and crawled underneath, and then pulled Sasuke in behind him. 

“I’m sorry. I must seem like such a tease.” Naruto said softly as he looked at the ceiling.

“Do you think we can continue later?” Sasuke placed his hand flat on Naruto’s chest, in between his nipples.

Naruto turned his head to look at the man beside him in bed. “I’d like that.”

“Then tease me some more if it makes you feel better. I’m here for you, Naruto, however you want me.”

Naruto let out a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding. “I want to taste you everywhere.” He tried to smile but everything caught up to him and tears emerged instead. 

Sasuke moved his arm and tucked it beneath Naruto and pulled the shorter man into his side. 

Naruto settled his hand over Sasuke’s right nipple again.

Sasuke lay his own hand over Naruto’s and then began to gently run it up and down Naruto’s arm, soothing but saying nothing.

Naruto cried harder. 

“She is such a bitch! I thought I was going to be a daddy,” Naruto sobbed eventually.

“You would have been the best daddy ever, Naruto Uzumaki.”

“How?”

Sasuke turned on his side and brushed the hair from Naruto’s face. “How what?”

“Sakura has known me for years and cheated on me. You’ve known me like a month, how do you know those things about me? Or were you just saying them?”

“You’ll find I don’t just say things. And you already told me. You can’t hide your emotions.”

“You did say I tasted good with cum on my balls. To my knowledge you haven’t experienced that,” Naruto pointed out.

Sasuke huffed, ruffling his hair. “I’ve tasted both your balls and your cum and found them both to be delicious. I don’t see why they wouldn’t be that way covered in your cum and sweat. I can verify that right now for you if you like?”

Naruto’s mouth hung open. Sasuke said that so matter of factly, as if it was already a done deal. With Sakura sex was always a bit taboo. He had a feeling dealing with a man, especially Sasuke was going to be very different.

“You should breathe Naruto.”

Naruto sucked in a noisy breath. “Kleenex,” he mumbled and squirmed away to get a couple from the bedside table.

After getting rid of the snot and tears he looked down at his hands self-consciously. He’d never doubted himself like this before Sakura had ripped his heart out.

“Naruto? You okay over there?”

“Hmm? Yeah.” He turned and looked at the pale leg hanging out of his covers and followed it upward. “I’m not all that sure what to do here,” he said. He didn’t know if he meant that emotionally or physically.

“Whatever you want.”

“That sounds too simple.”

Sasuke shrugged. “You’re over thinking it.”

“I want to go on a date.”

“Now?” The perfect brows arched.

Naruto bemusedly shook his head. “No, maybe later tonight we can catch a movie? I think I want to hold hands with you.” He stared at Sasuke for a while longer. Neither said anything.

At last Naruto bent down. “I don’t think I’ve even just kissed you.” He placed his lips on Sasuke’s and experimentally moved them side to side. Warmth curled up from his stomach.

He curled his hand around Sasuke’s cheek, fingers threaded through Sasuke’s bangs. “You really are strikingly attractive, Dr. Uchiha.”

Sasuke smirked. “Thank you.”

Naruto slid down next to his side so he could be warmed by Sasuke’s body heat. “Do you still say that if I tell you that you are really pretty for a man?”

Sasuke raised a brow. “It depends on what you plan on doing with me.”

Naruto brushed his thumb over the high cheekbone. “I’m hoping you’ll sort of show me as we go along.”

Sasuke smirked. “I’m sure I can direct when needed. I’m certainly not shy. But I don’t think you’ll need very much direction Naruto.”

Naruto kissed Sasuke. He tilted his head and pressed their lips together and then opened them, seeking the heat inside. Kissing Sasuke, being in charge of kissing Sasuke was heady. 

He ran his hand down the curve of the neck. Naruto tipped Sasuke back, stretching the neck and then putting pressure with his palm. He felt the groan through his hand and his lips. He pressed against Sasuke’s adam’s apple with his thumb before trailing down through the hollow of his throat. He decided he needed to taste Sasuke’s Adam’s Apple. After all, he’d never tasted one before. 

He lipped at it first, then ran his tongue over it. It was smooth and firm. Naruto wondered if Sasuke’s cock would feel the same. 

“What are you doing?” Sasuke asked with a groan.

“Learning you,” Naruto said with some satisfaction. He darted his tongue into the hollow of Sasuke’s throat and humming at the deeper taste and smell. He nipped his way out the pale man’s left collarbone. He licked a path up the throat and then tasted Sasuke’s ear. He touched the tip along outer curve and nipped at the lobe.

Naruto stared down at Sasuke’s nipple, examining it for differences against his knowledge of its female counterpart. He leaned down and pressed his tongue against it. He laved it then lapped and finally nipped at it, noticing the changes in breathing and noises Sasuke made at each action. The hair around it was sparse and did nothing but highlight the little nubs. 

“You’re very tactile aren’t you?” Sasuke asked.

“Yes?” Naruto leaned back and looked down at the very sexy man in his bed. Nothing in his life had prepared him for this. 

Well, he knew he was hard from just what he’d done so far, he supposed he might as well see how Sasuke was faring. 

Naruto grabbed the orange comforter and tugged. Sasuke maneuvered himself out of the way and lay back down. The pale lips twitched but the doctor didn’t say anything.

Naruto looked Sasuke over again and decided if he wanted to examine Sasuke, he needed to get to it. “Shorts off.”

This got a lifted brow. “Underwear too?”

Naruto nodded.

“You’re feeling brave.” Sasuke lifted his hips and Naruto watched as the pale hands unsnapped and unzipped the khaki shorts then pushed them and the black y-fronts down. “That’s one possibility,” Naruto agreed.

Naruto helped slide the shorts all the way off and then swallowed. Shit that was a lot of pale, perfect, porcelain skin. 

“What’s another one?” Sasuke asked in a breathless voice.

“Another what?” Naruto asked as he stared at the engorged, reddened flesh in the nest of black curls.

The deep chuckle was insanely sexy. Naruto lifted half-lidded eyes to meet Sasuke’s. “I really like that sound,” Naruto growled.

Sasuke swallowed. They stared at one another and then Sasuke said, “I said you were feeling brave when you stripped me. You said that was one reason. What were the others?”

“You expect me to think now?” Naruto complained. That conversation had been a life-time ago.

“Mm, but I want to know what naughty thoughts are turning straight Naruto gay.”

Naruto’s mouth fell open. He didn’t know whether to laugh or fuck Sasuke’s mouth with his own. 

Turned out he didn’t have control over the decision. His hand grabbed Sasuke’s hair and he was slotting his lips over Sasuke’s. He licked and sucked at Sasuke’s tongue and teeth, capturing the doctor’s moans and returning them with his own. 

He buried his head in Sasuke’s neck and worried a piece of skin there between his teeth. He wanted Sasuke to know without words, exactly what it was that was turning Naruto up, on and gay.

“Oh, Naruto, Fuck!”

Naruto finally pulled himself back. He was unsteady as he gasped for breath. He forced himself to sit next to Sasuke’s hips and cross his legs. 

His cock ached and he ran his hand over it without thought. 

“You are going to drive me insane,” Sasuke hissed as he levered himself up onto his elbows.

Naruto clenched his hands into fists and put them on his knees, staring down at them to center himself. When he looked up at Sasuke he couldn’t help the vulnerability that he knew showed in his eyes. 

He let his eyes trail down the complex man before him. This was a doctor, Sadie’s father and someone who made Naruto question his life.

When he reached out it was to run his fingertips down the line between hip and abs. He smoothed his hand over the right upper thigh and gently pushed. 

Sasuke levered his leg out without protest. Naruto caressed the vulnerable skin with this thumb. He didn’t touch the heavy cock that sat barely an inch from his hand. 

He lifted his hand and brushed the backs of his fingers over the crease on the left side. There was something inherently powerful and remarkable about that spot. He didn’t know if it was that way in men or just on Sasuke or something fanciful he had come up with on his own. He’d never really noticed in any of his girlfriends. 

“You’re so beautiful here. I want to mark you.” Sasuke’s dick jumped. “I usually think marks are juvenile, but I can’t help but want to mark you here so anyone close enough knows you’re taken.” Naruto glanced up at Sasuke and back down. “How many people have you slept with?”

“You don’t really want to know that, do you?” A part of him really DID want to know the number. Because it was a number. It was finite.

Naruto said, “You were incredible with me. It’s never been like that before. Could you drive anyone so high as you did me? You say I’m the one you want, possibly for the rest of your life. How can you know I’ll be enough for you? Do you prefer to top?”

Sasuke sighed and knelt before Naruto so they were facing each other. “I’ve been known to do both, however I do in general prefer to top. I like being in control of my partner’s sensation, their entire experience.

“I’ve never even touched a cock that wasn’t mine. I don’t see you as a bottom and I can’t say… Sasuke? Honestly?”

“Honestly.”

“Honestly, I’m concerned I won’t be enough to satisfy you after your variety and with….No, I’m sorry, I should not have asked.” Naruto lifted his hands to protest. He missed the soft warm skin.

Sasuke caught his wrists. “It’s good you asked. I’m not good at reading some things. And when you get me turned on, I think I miss clues that I should probably see.” Sasuke blew out a breath and shook his bangs out of his face. “The attraction I felt for you, from the first moment we met was like nothing I’d felt before. I’ve dreamed about you, fantasized about you until I’ve had you almost every way I can conceive of. I want you any how, any way you feel comfortable giving me.” 

Sasuke ran his hands up Naruto’s arms and then rested them on Naruto’s shoulders before leaning forward. HIs left hand cupped the back of Naruto’s neck and his right slid down his back until his rested above his shorts. 

Naruto licked his lips. “You overwhelm me a bit, Sasuke.” 

Sasuke started to pull away but Naruto caught him around the waist. He pressed his fingertips against the warm skin and Sasuke paused, watching him. There was concern in Sasuke’s expression.

“Your touch… stirs me, in ways I can’t explain.”

Sasuke ran his hand up the back of Naruto’s head, massaging a bit.

Naruto sighed and shivered. He blinked his eyes open, feeling drugged. 

Sasuke’s lips pressed against his until each word was a caress. “This isn’t something that happens with guys, Naruto. You weren’t left out of the loop because you are heterosexual. This intensity, is between US.”

Sasuke dropped his head nuzzled into Naruto’s neck. “I didn’t fight for it, this, and I regret that, but I’m not going to let you go now, not unless YOU want me to.” Long fingers clutched at blond hair and tanned skin. “You drive me insane with lust, I want to fuck you, be fucked and filled by you, shit to just be touched and kissed by you. By YOU, because there is more to you than your smoking hot Abercrombie and Fitch body.”

Naruto groaned. “You think I’m hot?”

“You latched on to that?” Sasuke asked with a pained laugh. “Fuck yes I think you’re hot. You’re so sexy I came just from watching you blank out from the orgasm I gave you.”

“Sas?” Naruto backed away until they were looking into each other’s eyes. 

Their breath mingled.

“I want to watch you make yourself come for me.” 

Sasuke froze. Seconds went by and Naruto pulled back, his stomach churning. Of course Sasuke would think him odd for saying that. See, he was a freak after all, he wasn’t good eno….

“Naruto.”

It was the kiss that pulled him back. Sasuke’s tongue was invading his mouth. A sharp nip to his bottom lip made certain he’d been reprimanded. 

“You with me?”

Naruto nodded but stared at the photo of a massive tree he had on the wall.

“I was just surprised and delighted. Not turned off, not upset, surprised, Naruto. And I am rarely surprised and even more rarely delighted by anything or anyone. So stop berating yourself or whatever you you were doing. We are going to have to work on that. Understand?”

Naruto nodded sheepishly.

“Do I get to ask why?”

Naruto shook his head and then nodded. He was blushing horribly. He felt like such a girl. He was hot and twisty inside. How did he explain?

“Look at me please?”

Naruto’s eyes shifted to Sasuke’s. There was true caring in the dark eyes. Naruto had to decide if he was going to trust that. 

“Trust me, please. I know I don’t really deserve it yet, but tell me why watching me stroke myself off gets you hot.”

A noise, too short to be a groan escaped Naruto. 

He grabbed Sasuke by the head with both hands and dragged him in for a powerful kiss. When they parted he said thinly, “Because I haven’t seen you cum yet and I want to, I ache too. But there is a part of me holding back. I’m sorry. I can’t touch you, there yet. If I do, something will be changed forever and I’m not that certain I’m ready for that yet, but I want… Sas.” He ran out of breath.

Something like hurt flickered through Sasuke’s eyes.

“I’m sorry. I just, the date…”

Sasuke’s lips quirked. “That date means a lot to you doesn’t it?”

Naruto nodded. “Don’t joke.” His teeth clenched against what he needed to say. It would leave him vulnerable but this man, Sasuke, left him all kinds of vulnerable. 

“I’m not.” Sasuke shook his head.

“I need you to show me I’m part of your life too?”

“So you’re holding out on me?” Sasuke asked teasingly.

Naruto realized that was sort of what it sounded like.

“No, not at all, I just..”

“Naruto. It’s ok. I’ll be more than happy to take you out wherever you want. Just us and/or with Sadie. I want you to be part of our life, we want you to be part of our life. So I get it.”

Sasuke grabbed a couple of pillows and tossed them against the wall before he reclined against them. “Is this how you want me?”

Naruto blinked at the change of subject but couldn’t help but be pulled in by image of naked Sasuke. 

“Yes,’ he said hoarsely. Naruto moved forward and Sasuke invitingly opened his legs. 

Naruto slid between them. He put his hands on the pale knees and slid them downward over the smooth muscle. His attention was captured by the dark hair trailing down the hard abs to the cock lying on it.

Naruto glanced up when Sasuke hummed and saw him watching through half-lidded eyes.

Naruto licked his lips and pushed his palms into the inner thigh muscles, rubbing them in circles. “You are so fucking beautiful, Sasuke.”

“Tell me what you want from me Naruto,” Sasuke’s voice was soft but demanding.

“I want to watch your long fingers wrap around yourself. I want to watch how you pump yourself and leak.” Naruto began to pant. He looked up at Sasuke’s face. “I want to watch you cum.”

“I won’t do it unless you say it, Na-ru-to.”

“Say what?”

“I know you have no problem with the words, so why won’t you use them on this?” Sasuke drew his finger down the length of himself, the pale against burgundy turning Naruto on. “My cock? Dick? Naruto?”

“Oh fuck,” Naruto groaned. He’d said the words hundreds if not thousands of times why was he having trouble with this now? “Fuck, Sasuke, pump your cock for me please Sasuke?’

Sasuke gripped it and started to move his hand, loose a bit at first and then tight and hard. “I like how turned on this makes you,” Sasuke said in his dark voice.

“Oh hell, yes.”

Naruto grabbed Sasuke’s free hand and sucked his first two fingers into his mouth without thought. The taste soothed something inside him, grounded him.

“Oh, fucking shit Naruto!” Sasuke arched and moved his hand faster. The tip was glistened and another drop of pre-cum was forming. “You don’t know how hot that is!”

Naruto ran his tongue between the fingers, around them, sucking harder.

“I want you so fucking bad. I want to feel that hard cock of yours inside me, hot and hard and big filling me up. I just know you’ll fuck me better than anyone else.”

Naruto moaned and his fingers on Sasuke’s wrist tightened.

“And I want so badly to feel inside you where no one else has ever felt.”

Naruto’s ass clenched.

“No one has, have they?”

Naruto shook his head.

“I’ll make it so good for you, I promise. Have you? Felt there?”

Naruto was trembling. He took the fingers out of his mouth and said against them, smearing the wetness on his cheeks, “Once.”

“Recently?”

Naruto shook his head again. “When I was a teen. I was experimenting.”

“Decided the gay life wasn’t for you?” Sasuke said, his voice not steady.

“Apparently, I was waiting for you, Bastard.”

Naruto pulled the long fingers back in his mouth, Sasuke took over a bit this time, caressing with the other fingers and pressing them in as well until Naruto’s mouth was gaping open and he was groaning. 

“The sounds you make are so fucking erotic.” Sasuke spread the wetness down his cock and moved his hand faster. “I can’t believe you are here with me, finally. Touch me Naru, please. Wherever you want.”

Naruto shoved Sasuke’s knee out and down to the bed and then pulled the hand out of his mouth. He licked the crease of the leg, tasting and smelling Sasuke’s musk and arousal. He felt Sasuke’s cock and hand against his face and might have whined. He was so fucking hard. He put his hand on his own cock through his shorts but Sasuke slapped it away. 

“I’ll take care of that when I’m done and you’ll let me, won’t you?”

Naruto lifted and looked into Sasuke’s lust blown eyes. His lips were slack and cheeks flushed with pleasure. 

“Yes.”

Naruto leaned down and bit inside of Sasuke’s thigh. 

Sasuke screamed his name. “I’m going to cum.”

Naruto lifted up and pushed down hard on the bite with his palm. “Yes, cum for me Sasuke Uchiha.” He sucked the fingers back in his mouth, not protesting that they fucked his face for a few seconds before Sasuke arched hard his body beginning to twitch. 

The dark eyes stayed focused on his until with a long groan they closed and Sasuke pumped frantically at his cock as his hips jerked and cum began to shoot out of the hard dick. 

Naruto wondered what it would be like to feel those powerful hips snapping into him, taking him and filling him. 

He swallowed and sucked harder then, mouthing the entire hand. When Sasuke's body calmed they were both breathing hard. 

Sasuke’s lids drifted up.

“Holy fucking shit, Naruto.”

Naruto realized he was still mouthing Sasuke’s hand and let it slowly drop from his mouth.

“Come here and kiss me. I’d tackle you if I could, but you just made me cum so damn hard for you.”

“Heh.” Naruto went to rub the back of his head…

“Come. Here.” The words were an order.

Naruto bent over and kissed Sasuke with the passion he still had, all the want and need. He fucked Sasuke’s mouth with his tongue, and the doctor met him stroke for stroke. He could feel Sasuke’s spent cock between them and the warm cum rubbing against his own stomach. 

Naruto was trembling heavily when he lifted up.

“Take off your shorts and lay on your side next to me.” Sasuke whispered to him after they both caught their breath. “I’ll take care of you.”

Naruto nodded and after taking off his shorts lay down next to Sasuke. He felt rather exposed. He decided to concentrate on Sasuke, so he hesitantly put his finger in the other man’s cum and then put it in his mouth tasting the heavy saltiness of it again. He moved the finger in and out, feeling it move on his tongue.

“You are too sexy to be let out of your cage.”

Naruto lifted his brows. “What am I your pet?”

“That could be arranged, if you think it might turn you on. Or I can be yours.”

Both of those options turned him on more than they should have.

Sasuke chuckled darkly. He took his own hand, the one Naruto had sucked on, that was still wet with saliva, on his stomach and moved it around in the cum. “You have no idea how happy I am that you are tempted by the taste of my cum.” He moved his hand to Naruto’s hard cock and started to pump it.

The idea of Sasuke’s cum all over his own cock was such a shock Naruto almost came right there but Sasuke was tugging on his balls. 

Naruto cried out.

“No, not yet, Naruto.” Sasuke kept his pace slow.

Naruto rolled onto his back and lifted his hips, needing to move and increase the speed, the friction.

“Sas! So much! More, I need to come.”

Sasuke had lifted up on elbow so he could look down on Naruto. He kissed the wild hair and then sat up. His eyes took on a wicked cast. “Will you let me touch inside you?”

His thighs clenched together and then Naruto’s knees dropped open and he huffed out a breath as his ass clenched tight. His vision was blurred a bit. “Please.”

“Oh fuck yes.” 

Sasuke rolled up but didn’t stop jerking off Naruto. He leaned over and grabbed the lotion off the nightstand. He opened it and sniffed. It was orange. 

He let Naruto go to get some in his palm. He rubbed his hands together quickly and then put his right hand back on Naruto’s tormented cock. With his left, he shifted Naruto’s balls out of the the way. 

Naruto felt a finger circling his hole and he moaned. Why did he feel empty?

The finger pushed against him and he tensed but relaxed when the pressure when away.

“Naruto, you are so fucking hot. When I put my finger in your tight ass, it’s going to have my spunk on it.”

Naruto groaned and his mouth dropped open. “I’ll rub in inside and spread myself in you. I want inside so badly. Will you let me in your tight little pucker?”

Naruto licked his lips and nodded. 

Sasuke moaned. Naruto felt the pressure and this time Sasuke slid inside him. It was just a bit inside but Naruto cried out, arching. It was full and stung a bit but wasn’t bad.

“That’s it. You are hotter than I imagined and so soft.”

Naruto felt the finger pressing further inside and rotate around inside him.

He tingled and sparked everywhere. His cock ached. He was close. He clenched down tight on the finger and began to move up and down on it between the hands. 

“Oh, yes, Naruto, fuck my hands, fuck me, just like that.” Sasuke shoved the finger the rest of the way and suddenly Naruto felt pressure against his prostate and he groaned. 

“Sasuke!” He reached up and grabbed Sasuke’s shoulders, digging his nails in and dragging them down Sauske's back before holding on as he sobbed for breath. He danced wildly on Sasuke's hands as the pleasure washed over him as he came. 

Sasuke's head dropped to Naruto’s shoulder. Naruto thought he heard Sasuke say, “I will do everything necessary to make you mine. Only together might we approach perfection.” Sasuke lifted up to say as Naruto stared at him, “For I am yours.”

Sasuke held Naruto until he calmed.

Naruto didn’t ask about Sasuke’s words. He didn’t know if he was supposed to have heard. 

“Stay there, I’ll be right back,” Sasuke said.

Naruto watched him roll out of bed and then heard the man in the bathroom. 

When Sasuke came back, the pale man was clean and he had a washcloth with him. It was warm on Naruto’s skin as slowly wiped Naruto’s abs, cock and hole. 

Naruto sighed. “That was very thoughtful of you.”

“I take care of those who are important to me.”

The lack of inflection in Sasuke’s words made it somehow easier for the blond to believe them. Sasuke was just stating a fact. 

Sasuke took the washcloth to the bathroom and then climbed back in bed with Naruto so he was on his side, his front pressed against Naruto’s left side. 

“Shall we talk about our date, Na-ru-to?” 

Naruto blushed. He was embarrassed that he was making such a big deal out of it. But it was important to him and he needed to not let Sasuke walk all over him. He would be an equal in this relationship. 

“But before we can do that,” Sasuke glared at Naruto and the blond could feel the darkness pour off Sasuke. “How did your date on Sunday go? Did you make plans to see her again?

Naruto thought about Clarissa. He’d enjoyed his time with her. “We had fun. She left on a business trip and won’t be back for another week. We didn’t set anything up.” He hadn’t really thought about her at all.

Sasuke shoved Naruto onto his back. He held himself up on his elbows and stared into Naruto’s eyes. “You’ll make it clear that you’re taken when she returns.”

“I can just tell her that I don’t think it will work out,” Naruto replied. Possessive Sasuke was hot, but unreasonable.

“You’re mine.” Sasuke kissed Naruto passionately then drug his lips along the tan jaw. “And you’ll tell her so.”

Naruto wrapped his fingers in Sasuke’s hair and massaged the skull. “Yours, yes. We’re working on me being yours permanently, remember. But to the rest of the world I am unavailable and that’s what I’ll say, bastard.”

Sasuke growled and Naruto tugged the dark head up. “Sasuke, can you hold back the possessive asshole a bit?”

Sasuke frowned. “Unavailable for the foreseeable future.”

“Something like that yes,” Naruto agreed with a smirk.

Sasuke huffed. He collapsed half on Naruto with his head on Naruto’s chest. 

Naruto carded his fingers through Sasuke’s hair, petting him.

“Fine. But where do you want to go on our date?” Sasuke asked.

“You’re going to make me do all the work?” Naruto joked.

“You want me to surprise you?” 

“Not this time, I think. We’re going to a movie. We should probably get something to eat.” He shrugged. “Do you have anything else in mind?”

“You’ll just have to wait and see.”

Naruto lay there and rubbed circles on Sasuke’s back. It felt surreal to touch the pale man. 

He stared at the ceiling. What was going on? His life had been pretty normal up until the time he’d found out that Sakura had been cheating on him. 

Then everything had sort of fallen apart. 

After that, he’d been surviving. That was all he could say. He went to work, the gym and walked The Bug. He talked to his sister and his Fathers.

Then Sasuke had walked into his life. He didn’t know if he could really believe that this man would be in his life forever yet. That might have another family? With Sadie and Sasuke, and Itachi?

He closed his eyes. What would THAT feel like? He shifted a bit, just to feel Sasuke’s body on his. Could he really count on Sasuke? They didn’t know each other well but something about the man felt like coming… home. 

That was a little scary.

+_+_+_+_+_+

 

Sasuke woke not knowing where he was. The sheets were decidedly less comfortable and smelled not like his… not bad or wrong, just not like his. They smelled like sex. But he never slept where he had sex. And then he felt movement next to him and remembered where he was. A smile escaped him. Naruto.

“Hey, awake yet?” The voice was husky and very sexy. 

“Hn.”

“Is that a yes or a no, I’m going back to sleep?” A large hand ran down his back and he hummed.

He lifted his head and looked down on dancing blue eyes. 

“Hn,” he replied, before kissing his tan companion. He ran his fingers down the scarred cheeks, unable to feel the marks.

“That completely answered my question. Thank you.”

Sasuke smirked.

“Bastard. I’m a bit crusty and need to rinse. You probably do too.”

“Crusty. That’s very romantic,” Sasuke said. “But I could use a shower.”

“Let’s go eat first then the movie. I’m starving.”

Sasuke was disappointed he wasn’t going to get Naruto right back into the bed but he was hungry too. And he supposed Naruto was right. They did need to get to know each other better.

“Fine.”

They had Vietnamese food and then decided to see the movie Interstellar. They paid through the nose for drinks and a medium popcorn and decided to sit off to the side to the bit in the middle. There were only five other people in the theater as it had been out for a few weeks. 

Sasuke could tell that Naruto had a good time sharing the popcorn during the commercials and brushing his fingers against Sasuke’s. They talked about movies they had seen in the past, the best and the worst. Sasuke couldn’t shake the warmth in his chest and didn’t know if he wanted to. He’d always thought of himself as cold blooded. As an Uchiha, as a doctor he had to be cold blooded. Itachi just pissed the hell out of him usually. It was Sadie that he had thought made him different. But it looked like Naruto might actually turn him touchy feely. Ewww.

Naruto waited until they were finished with the popcorn and the movie had started before taking the fingers and licking them clean with tiny licks, like a kitten. Sasuke shivered at the reminder of Naruto sucking his fingers back at the apartment. He took a breath to steady himself and crossed his legs.

“Damn it, Naruto, do you want to see this movie or not?” Sasuke hissed at him. “I can drag your ass out of here.”

“You’re just drawing attention to us,” Naruto pointed out.

Sasuke glared at Naruto but didn’t tell him to stop. He would find a way to get even, he promised silently with a glare. Naruto grinned deviously and licked between his fingers.

Finally, finally, Naruto grabbed the stack of napkins and gently wiped Sasuke’s hand mostly dry before intertwining their fingers and turning to the film.

Sasuke took hold of Naruto’s chin and gently turned Naruto, licking the salt and butter off the man’s lips before kissing him thoroughly. 

Sasuke pulled away when Naruto made a small needy sound. He set his right hand over their joined hands so that Naruto’s was cradled between both of Sasuke’s and smirked with satisfaction. He was hard and wanted to take Naruto to the nearest dark corner and fuck him, but he’d be damned if he didn’t feel happy just being teased and teasing back. This was something new to him and he was surprised he was really enjoying it. 

It wasn’t long before they were drawn into the story of a family and their plight as another dust bowl struck the earth far in the future.

It was a long movie, but the bond between father and daughter made it something Sasuke could relate to. The main character had to leave to save the world, including his daughter but he fights the entire time to get back to her because he promised to come back. And he doesn’t break his promises.

He felt a little stunned when it was over. He let Naruto guide him out, liking the feeling of the other man at his side. 

“Are you alright, Sasuke?”

Sasuke looked at the blond, surprised by how just how… different Naruto was from anyone else Sasuke usually surrounded himself with. 

He nodded. “How do you feel about Barnes & Noble?”

Naruto smiled but looked concerned for him.

Neither man talked much in the car on the way to the bookstore. When they got to the parking lot they sat and stared at each other in the yellow glow of the parking light. 

“Sasuke, was I too? I mean did I?” Naruto asked.

“You mean were you too forward on our first date? Is that what you are asking me, Naruto?” Sasuke asked. “That would depend on who you were asking I suppose.”

“I’m asking you, Bastard!” Naruto’s voice had gotten a little high with what Sasuke thinks are probably nerves.

“Naruto, first off. In case you didn’t notice, I really like you. This also isn’t really our first date or our first time out together. And I am a man who really likes sex. The only thing wrong with what happened was that I couldn’t shove you down and fuck you so hard your eyes crossed and you screamed yourself hoarse.”

And that easily he was getting hard again. Damn this was getting annoying.

Naruto was flushed and the blue eyes were bright. He grabbed Sasuke’s head and pulled him forward so their mouths melded and tongues dueled. Sasuke grabbed Naruto’s shirt with one hand and the steering wheel with the other. 

They were both breathing hard when they came up for air.

Naruto cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his head. “So, um Barnes & Noble?”

“Unless you want to go back to your apartment,” Sasuke suggested.

Naruto closed his eyes. “I…”

“It’s alright. I am enjoying spending time with you. Let’s go do some more of it surrounded by people so I can’t jump your beautiful body.”

“I’m supposed to not want you to jump me?” Naruto looked at him incredulously.

Sasuke chuckled. “Come on Naruto. Let’s go get to know each other better. I’ll buy you caffeine and sweets.”

“Yeah. That makes up for it,” Naruto said as he unbuckled his belt.

“No, I’ll make up for it later, when I have you naked and I taste you everywhere,” Sasuke said as he unbuckled his belt and got out of the blue car.

Naruto hesitated. 

Sasuke waited for him to get out and walked over to join him. When he was next to Naruto, he put a hand on Naruto’s lower back and said “And I do mean to try you everywhere. As long as you have no objections?”

He had to pause while Naruto started walking again. “I honestly don’t think I’m going to have many objections to suggestions you have.”

“Excellent.” Sasuke found he had the strange urge to purr.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have gone back to school. That's why it's taken so long to post again. Sorry. I have more story, it just hasn't gotten posted. 
> 
> So I suppose there is a lot of intimate relations in the following chapters. It just kind of happened. I don't know whether to apologize or not. 
> 
> Thanks for hanging in and for everyone who has kudo'd and commented!

Naruto had his iced chai while Sasuke drank his coffee and they walked the aisles of the book store. They paused at interesting sections, like the comic sections where they talked about Peanuts and Calvin and Hobbs and then the manga, graphic novel section and talking about things they’d read as youths. Eventually they ended up in the fantasy/science fiction section. 

Naruto pulled out a large book and shoved in Sasuke’s face. He was so excited he was practically hopping up and down. “Now THIS is a book!”

Sasuke didn’t even flinch. He just looked at the title and then his eyes shifted to the blond. “Idiot.”

“It’s LORD OF THE RINGS Sasuke! It’s epic!” Naruto shouted.

“Shhh, Naruto. Yes, I am familiar with the Lord of the Rings.” 

Naruto grinned. He was not put off by Sasuke’s overly patient tone. He waved the book and his drink. “I love Gimli!”

Sasuke lifted a brow. He grabbed Naruto and dragged away.

“Waaa?” Naruto protested at first, but then after a glare from Sasuke, just shut up and followed quietly.

Sasuke pushed him into a seat in the cafe area. “Sit before you hurt yourself.” He shook his head.

Naruto kind of liked being pushed around by Sasuke. He’d hated it with Sakura though. He wondered if it was just because it was a new thing. He half glared back at the dark haired doctor. “Don’t just think you can push me around.”

“As if.” Sasuke sniffed. “Now, you were saying you liked Gimli? I’d think you’d like Samwise maybe.”

“Naw.” Naruto shook his head and took a drink. He was almost out of the frozen treat and it made the grating suck/slurp noise. He did it again just to annoy Sasuke then put the cup down. “I like Gimli because even though he pretends not to like anyone, he’s got a big heart.” Naruto’s eyes widened. “Hey, kind of like you!”

Sasuke shoved at him. “Moron! Don’t compare me to Gimly!”

They both looked up at the sound of snorted laughter. 

“Gimli Dad?” Sadie just laughed. “I can totally see that.” She was wearing a black tank top, jeans and red Nikes.

 

“Naruto, I have a new-found respect for you,” Itachi said. He was wearing his usual shorts and a green polo.

“Don’t get me wrong, you’re much more attractive than Gimly, Sasuke!” Naruto said. He was blushed furiously. Wow, that hadn’t gone as well as it had in his mind.

“Yeah Dad, and a lot less hairier.”

“And taller,” Itachi added helpfully.

“What are you two doing here?” Sasuke asked icily. 

“Sadie wanted to come to the bookstore,” Itachi shrugged.

“And I heard Naruto.”

“Everyone heard Naruto,” Sasuke said, looking at his brother and daughter.

Naruto would have felt the need to defend himself except he felt Sasuke’s foot run up his leg. He closed his mouth and blinked, noting the slight twist of Sasuke’s lips.

“Why don’t you two pull up chairs,” Sasuke told them.

“We don’t want to interrupt your date,” Sadie said with her hands in front of her.

“You already have. Pull up a chair. This is a discussion you can both join us in.”

“You both like Lord of the Rings?” Naruto asked excitedly.

“Not, apparently as much as you,” Itachi said.

“Pfft. What is there not to like?” Naruto asked. “Really ugly bad guys, beautiful women and… men, epic battles, magic and…. the RING. THE ONE RING… The RING TO RULE THEM AAAAAALLLLLLLL.”

Sadie collapsed with laughter. “You are such a dork Naruto.”

“Yes, yes I am.” He turned to Sasuke and narrowed his eyes in challenge. He lifted his hands and then ran them lightly down his body from head to waist. “Can you handle it, Dr. Uchiha? Call you handle all THIS?”

Sasuke stared at him. And then snorted. “It’s a good thing you’re hot.”

Sadie clapped her hands on her ears. “Daaaad.” 

Itachi smirked.

Naruto blushed. “Sorry, Sadie.”

“You don’t need to apologize. It’s Dad’s fault.”

“That’s right. It is.” Naruto frowned at him. “I should have said you were like some prissy elf.” Naruto reached over and ran a finger over the delicate turn of Sasuke’s ear. “You just need the pointed ears. You look just like one.”

“Prissy elf,” Sasuke gritted out. “You probably see yourself as some sort of great hero, like Aragorn, don’t you? You’re more like Meri, all spastic.”

“Meri, you see me as Meriadoc?” Naruto stood and slapped his hands on the table. “If I’m so loud and annoying, why are you even with me? I should have known this wouldn’t work!” 

He tried hard to keep his face straight. But he glanced at Sadie’s huge, shocked, dark eyes and he couldn’t do it. He started to laugh.

Sasuke shook his head and then began to chuckle.

“Wow. Just, Wow,” Itachi said.

“I think you might have scared the kid, Naruto. Way to go,” Sasuke said. 

“I did not!”

Naruto grinned. “She knows me better than that.” He was concerned for a moment. “Don’t you? You see me overacting all the time.”

She nodded. “Just not with my Dad.”

“True. Sorry.”

“It’s okay. It was funny.”

“It was.” He nodded glad to see all three Uchihas smiling. He rubbed the back of his head, freezing when he felt Sasuke’s foot against his leg again. 

They talked more about the Lord of the Rings world and other books.

“I think I’ll take Miss Sadie home now,” Itachi announced after a little bit. 

“I think I’ll take the comedian home too,” Sasuke said.

“When are you leaving Itachi?” Naruto asked.

“Tomorrow night.”

Naruto looked at Sasuke. “I’m sorry to hear that. I think they really liked having you here. It was nice to meet you.”

Sasuke nodded. “I was lucky you could come,” he agreed.

“No, brother. It was not luck. I will always come when you or Sadie need me. Just as you would come for me,” Itachi assured him.

Naruto turned and looked at Itachi. The man was very self-assured and while looking aristocratic, also managed to look laid back, much more so than Sasuke ever did. He seemed to have made peace with himself. Naruto was glad Sasuke and Sadie had him in their life. 

Itachi raised a brow at Naruto at his perusal. Naruto just shook his head. “I’m glad they have you.”

“Remember that they do.”

Naruto didn’t miss the threat. He rubbed the back of his head. “Alright.”

“Itachi,” Sasuke warned. “I’ll see you two in the morning?”

“Of course.”

The brothers exchanged a look Naruto wished he could read but he stood and stretched giving Sadie and Itachi a quick hug good and good bye. He could tell neither were used to hugs, but he didn’t really care. They were going to have to get used to it if they were around him.

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Sasuke was glad that Itachi liked Naruto. The idiot, he was beginning to think of Naruto as HIS idiot. Naruto made him feel good in ways that weren’t just physical. 

He noticed the little things about Naruto attracted him too, not just his eyes or his ass. His cock was big, that was a plus. But his hands seemed so capable, the long muscled legs were gorgeous and there was something about the broad shoulders he loved. 

Naruto was kind… to everyone. He’d never met anyone with a bigger heart. People he usually hooked up with were narcissistic and all about their own pleasure. It wasn’t something he didn’t recognize about himself. He was only different with Sadie and Itachi. Naruto made him want to be different for him as well.

“I like Itachi. From what you said before, I thought he was a real Asswipe.” Naruto said when they were in the car, bringing Sasuke out of his thoughts. Naruto was looking out the windshield.

Naruto shook his head and gripped the wheel. “I know it’s early, but I kinda wish you could meet my family too,”

Sasuke put a hand on Naruto’s thigh. “I wish I could too,” he said, surprised he was telling the truth. So there were a few more people Sasuke might have to learn to be nice to. “I’m sure an opportunity will eventually present itself.”

Naruto covered Sasuke’s hand and squeezed it before looking at Sasuke. “I hope that’s true.”

Sasuke raised a brow. “You doubt me?” 

“It’s early yet.” Naruto said quietly.

“It is. But I have never wanted to introduce someone to my family before.”

“Sasuke, I already knew Sadie,” Naruto said, but Sasuke could hear the humor in it. 

“Moron.” He’d just have to show Naruto how much different it was between them when they were alone again.

Naruto put the car in gear and backed out. “You think Itachi likes me?” Naruto asked after they had gotten on the freeway.

Sasuke smirked. “He likes you.”

“Good. I don’t think I’d want to get on his bad side.”

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

 

Sasuke waited while Naruto let them into his apartment and turned on the hall light. Sasuke untied his Nikes and took them off as Naruto toed his sandals off. 

Naruto looked nervous. “I’m not going to do anything to you that you don’t want.” Sasuke said.

Naruto’s head jerked up and he rubbed the back of his head. “I know that, Sasuke. I know you would never hurt me on purpose.”

Sasuke wasn’t sure he liked that comment. “Then what is worrying you?”

“I want everything.”

 

Sasuke growled and told himself that he really shouldn’t throw Naruto down in the hallway and strip him. He was already hard.

“I’m not following as to why this is a problem.” His voice was hoarse.

“It’s all still a little much for me in here,” he pointed to his head. “But that doesn’t seem to matter in here,” he hit his heart with his fist, “or here” he rubbed at his cock with the flat of his hand.

Sasuke kicked off his second shoe and had a hand covering Naruto’s before he even thought. “Earlier you wouldn’t touch my cock.” He had to swallow and breathe before he passed out. “Let’s start there. Because I can’t wait for that. Alright?”

Naruto shoved Sasuke back into the wall. Sasuke’s head hit and he gasped. Naruto put his hands on Sasuke’s shoulders and looked up into his eyes. 

Sasuke couldn’t look away from the blue eyes. 

“How is it you are so damn patient with me when I want to rub myself all over you and then feel how hot you are inside too.”

Sasuke fisted his hand in Naruto’s hair brought their lips together. They frotted against each other. Lips and teeth clashed and nipped. Sasuke tipped Naruto head to the side and bit his earlobe. 

He ached all over. The thought of that thick, long cock filled him with want. 

“I want to feel you inside me so damn bad, but I know.” He rubbed his damp lips along Naruto’s jaw and back to the ear. He felt so hot. “That we are going to have a long time to fuck each other’s brains out, weeks.” He nipped the ear again. “Months,” he licked the firm jaw. “Years.” He sucked on Naruto’s pulse. “We’ll do it in ways you can’t even imagine, yet.” He was panting. “But I already fucked up once.”

Naruto moaned and shivered. “Sasuke,” he pleaded as he sagged. Sasuke caught both hips. 

“Come on, Naru, let’s get to your room before I decide the floor is a good place to start.”

Naruto nodded. “I just don’t get how you can turn me on so much that I turn to mush. I never used to be this way.”

“You never knew me.” Sasuke was leading Naruto down the short hallway.

“Smug much?”

“Uchiha.” Sasuke stripped Naruto’s black shirt off. It had white stripes on the shoulders and he’d been wanting to strip it off all night. Behind Naruto was dark, so the tanned skin was teased with light and shadow.

“Is that what it is? The family thing. Does that mean your brother is…” Naruto trailed off as Sasuke licked a nipple.

“Never bring my brother up during sex again.”

“I was just going to say smug as you,” Naruto chuckled.

“Hn.”

Sasuke was surprised at the jealousy he felt spark inside. He shoved it down with the notion that Naruto wasn’t going to want anyone else ever after him.

Naruto tasted good. He was warm and like sunshine. 

Sasuke spread his hands out and ran them over Naruto’s stomach and over his abs before nipping the bud. He smirked at the way Naruto jerked and grabbed his hair.

Sasuke shoved Naruto’s orange shorts off, dropping to his knees as the fabric fell to the floor.

He grunted at the pain of Naruto’s fingers in his hair but ignored it at the sight of the aroused cock in front of him. He nuzzled the hot, musky skin, still learning the scent and feeling of his lover. 

He hummed. This was going to be home, this scent. He licked up the length, grabbing the silky shaft and then playing with the slit with his tongue. He wanted every drop that Naruto spilled. He felt greedy. He gave kisses to the head then plunged over it, with his lips, teasing it, feeling the shaped of it in his mouth. 

Above him, Naruto was moaning and practically pulling his hair out. The pain was arousing.

It made Sasuke so hot to know he could turn this man on. He wanted to let Naruto fuck his face, but that was a passing thought. He had other plans and having Naruto cum right then didn’t fit with that. 

Sasuke stood and fumbled on the wall for the switch. He blinked as light flooded the room. 

Naruto looked at him with dazed eyes. “Sas?”

Sasuke smirked. “Get on the bed Naruto.”

Naruto just stared at him for a second then gave a shaky nod. The blond stepped out of his clothes on the way and turned down the comforter before getting into the white sheets. 

Sasuke couldn’t help but follow the sight of the naked ass. The tight cheeks called to him. Without thought he stepped forward and laid a hand on them, caressing them lightly. 

“Soon I’ll be here, fucking and filling this gorgeous ass,” Sasuke murmured, hardly even realizing he’d spoken out loud. 

Naruto looked over his shoulder. “Don’t say things like that bastard.” Naruto licked his lips and pushed back against Sasuke’s hand. “Not if you don’t have plans to do that right now.”

Sasuke pushed up behind Naruto, letting his clothed cock rub against the crease. “You could tempt a saint. I really, really want to do that right now. I want to be the first one there, fucking you so good. But damn it, Naruto, you haven’t even touched my cock. Let’s start with that before I start shoving it anywhere.”

Naruto hung his head and gave a huff of laughter.

“Right. I always do try to skip important things.”

“I’ll keep you on track,” Sasuke whispered against the skin of Naruto’s back.

“Good. But how about you take off your shorts and climb in bed with me so I can get to your junk.”

Sasuke stilled and then laughed. “Only you make me laugh like this at any time, but I have never had so much… fun, during sex.”

Naruto had rolled over onto his side and propped his head up on a hand. “That’s good right?”

Sasuke unbuttoned his shorts and shoved them down before stepping out of them.

He looked over Naruto’s golden body, long and muscled. “I would have never thought so before.” He crawled onto the bed. He shoved Naruto onto his back and kissed him softly. “But I crave you.” He dove back into Naruto’s mouth wanting to devour the man.

+_+_+_+_+_+_

Naruto kissed Sasuke like the world was going to end. He felt like a bit of him was dying and being reborn as the lips and tongue searched him out. 

Sasuke nipped at his lips until they were exquisitely sensitive. Naruto couldn’t believe the sounds that he made.

They separated so they could breathe.

“Fuck Sasuke,” Naruto whispered. He pushed the dark haired man and Sasuke rolled onto his back.

Naruto opened the drawer to the nightstand and got out the lube. 

“Condoms in my pocket,” Sasuke said and leaned off the bed to get one.

Naruto lifted his brows. “Prepared. I’m clean. I tested after I found out about Sakura.”

“Itachi slipped them to me,” Sasuke admitted as he fumbled one handed in his shorts. “I’m clean too, but this makes things easier.

Naruto’s estimation of Itachi went up even more. He considered what Sasuke was saying and then blushed. Hell, they were talking about his cum in Sasuke’s ass. His chest ached and he pressed his hand to it for a moment hoping to slow his heart. 

He looked over the curved form of Sasuke and couldn’t help but run his hand down Sasuke’s back and over his ass.

“You have a beautiful ass,” Naruto murmured. “Such pretty skin.”

Sasuke rolled back up, condom in hand. He looked intently at Naruto, as if to see if them man was teasing him. Naruto just bent down and nuzzled at the long neck before placing a gentle kiss on it. 

“I look at you and I almost think I should be gentle. As if you were some princess.” He licked up the neck and then nibbled on Sasuke’s left earlobe. 

Sasuke’s left hand came up and around Naruto, nails raking over the skin on his back but not breaking it before it went down and clutched hard at Naruto’s ass.

“And maybe some day you’ll let me drive you out of your mind that way.”

Naruto moved so he was over Sasuke on his hands and knees. He looked down at Sasuke who was staring at him with a sort of fond exasperation.

Naruto smiled. He lowered himself onto his knees so he was resting on Sasuke’s thighs. Sasuke had to let go of Naruto and he pushed himself up on his elbows.

Naruto shook his head. He grabbed the pillows and pushed them up to the wall. “Scoot up.” His voice was so scratchy he almost didn’t recognize it.

They both moved smoothly, like they’d been doing this for years instead of it being the first time. When Sasuke was reclining comfortably, Naruto allowed himself to look down at Sasuke’s cock.

There was a pool of pre-cum beneath the head. He touched it and brought to his mouth. He looked at Sasuke as he rubbed it on his sensitive lips and then licked it off and hummed.

Sasuke’s eyes narrowed. “Touch me,” he gritted out.

Naruto’s gut clenched at the order and he licked his lips once more before he nodded. 

He placed his whole hand over Sasuke’s dick and pressed down. The head peaked out over he fingers and he felt it twitch. That was such a turn on. He pressed a little harder and heard Sasuke’s breath escape as the cock twitched again.

Naruto ran his three middle fingers over the head and down the length and then rolled the balls in his hands. The dark hair was springy but soft. The skin felt as if it might rip. He squeezed and then turned his hand so his palm was on Sasuke’s taint. 

He couldn’t help but stare at the small hole he was going to be fucking. He ran his left thumb over it, just feeling the texture. 

“I might have to kill you, Naruto.”

Naruto looked up and smiled. “You’d miss me, Uchiha.”

Sasuke grabbed Naruto’s hair and yanked him forward until their faces were inches apart. “Get on with it.”

Naruto smirked. “Turn over.”

“You don’t understand, I want your hand on my cock. Firmly, jacking me off. Now”

“You won’t come until my cock is in your ass. Turn over, Princess.”

 

Sasuke glared at him. 

Naruto ran a hand over Sasuke’s cheek. “I promise I will take care of you.”

Sasuke turned over.

Naruto sat down again on the long muscles of Sasuke’s hamstrings and grasped Sasuke’s shoulders. He rubbed his thumbs in gentle circles for a circle before digging them in. 

Sasuke grunted. Naruto squeezed his hand and began to knead the stiff shoulders. “You’re tense.”

“Of course I’m tense. You won’t stop teasing me.”

“Are you saying you don’t like this?” Naruto pressed deeply on a pair of knots and then released after 15 seconds.

Sasuke let out a pained moan. “No, I’m not saying that. But it would be nice to proceed.”

“You mean to the part where I’ve got my thick cock inside your tight ass?”

Sasuke shifted on the bed. “Yes.”

Naruto ran his hands down Sasuke’s back, kneading and pressing in places. He popped Sasuke's spine for him and smiled at the groan.

And then he reached Sasuke’s ass. He gripped it firmly and rubbed at the crease with his thumbs before pulling it apart so he could see better. 

“NNNNn,” he groaned as he looked at the wrinkled skin. He couldn’t believe how badly he wanted that. He ran his index finger over it, pressing so the tip dipped in and then pulled away. 

“I can’t believe my cock is going to fit in there,” Naruto said.

“It shouldn’t take too long to prep me.” 

Naruto’s head jerked up. 

He could see Sasuke’s smug look. “I haven’t been able to keep my fingers out of my ass when I think of you.”

“Oh holy mother of God.”

Naruto pressed his finger in and it went in to the second knuckle. “So fucking hot and soft.” His eyes fell closed and he moved it in and out in a fucking motion.

Sasuke pushed his hips back. “More.”

 

Naruto’s eyes were heavily lidded when he opened them. He grabbed the lube and poured it down Sasuke’s crack. He rubbed two fingers in it and then shoved them in Sasuke. 

“Yes!” 

Naruto was breathing hard. He didn’t think he’d ever wanted to fuck someone so badly, not even his first time was like this. 

He turned his fingers, moving them in and out, spreading the lube and trying to find the spot he knew would be there that would make Sasuke wild. 

“I want to make you out of control. I want to make you crave my cock and no one else’s ever again. Just mine, Sasuke, you hear me. Mine. But I’ve never done this.” He was panting. He HAD to do this right.

“But you said…”

“Dildo, she said I was too big.”

Sasuke gave a low groan and pressed up to his hands and knees. He turned and looked at Naruto. “Kiss me,” he ordered.

Naruto left his fingers in Sasuke as he maneuvered around and took Sasuke’s mouth. It was a messy kiss filled with mainly tongue. 

“So I’m your first ass fuck?” Sasuke murmured against his lips before nipping them. 

Naruto gave a little moan at the pain. “Yeah.”

“Press in and down.”

Naruto did only to nearly cum at the sight of Sasuke's back bowing down and his ass pushing back. The amazing eyes closed and a low moan escaped the Uchiha.

“So good with your hands, Naruto. You’ll need more lube and another finger before you can put that amazing cock in my ass.” Sasuke was panting. “But I want it, I want it bad.”

Sasuke’s lips were red and parted. His cheeks were red and his eyes glazed. “Lust looks really hot on you,” Naruto said.

Naruto added lube and then pressed a third finger inside. It was tight as he rotated them around stretching the muscles. “You’re going to squeeze my dick off aren't you?”

“You might feel like I am. My ass wants to devour you.”

“Oh urgg,” Naruto groaned. “Ready?”

“Fuck yes. Keep your fingers there, let me put the condom on you.”

 

Naruto must have looked a bit surprised, because Sasuke answered, “I don’t want to feel empty and I want to touch you.”

Naruto just nodded and tried not to come at the feeling of Sasuke’s hands on him.

After rolling on the condom Sasuke added lube. He stroked Naruto a couple of times, but Naruto pushed his hand away. 

The blonde leaned up and over Sasuke, pushing the pale upper back into the bed and then bit the left shoulder. It was a solid bite and he worried the flesh in his mouth for a moment, in time to movements with his fingers, earning himself a moan before backing away. 

“How close are you?” he asked.

“Getting there.”

Naruto was screwed. He was going to cum the moment he put his cock in that delicious ass. 

He twisted his fingers and then pulled them out and pressed back in. He rubbed over Sasuke’s prostate while pulling on the hole with his opposite thumb. “I need you closer than that.”

“Oh, shit Naruto. I just need your cock.”

“Turn over,” Naruto ordered.

They moved so Sasuke was on his back. Sasuke helped Naruto tuck a pillow under the pale ass. “This will help,” Sasuke explained.

“I promise I’ll Google gay sex after this,” Naruto said.

Sasuke laughed. “Really?”

“Of course. I have to know what I’m doing.”

“I think you’re doing pretty damn well.”

Naruto leaned down and pressed their foreheads together. Their cocks brushed and he moaned at the sensation. He moved his hips, testing out the feeling of them naked and lubed. It was really good.

“I want to blow your mind.”

“Fuck me,” Sasuke demanded.

“With pleasure,” Naruto replied.

He slipped his hands so he could place his cock under Sasuke’s balls and watched as the head pressed against Sasuke’s opening. There was resistance. He moaned.

He pressed again and again feeling it give way to him, going deeper each time. 

Sweat dripped off the end of his nose. He glanced up to see one of Sasuke’s hands fisted in the sheets and one in the pillow next to his head.

“Stop playing around,” Sasuke insisted.

“Who’s playing?” Naruto growled. Damn if he didn’t just want to shove himself all the way in.

“Naruto Uzumaki. Fuck. Me.”

Naruto looked into Sasuke’s eyes, blown even darker with pleasure and shoved forward.

 

Sasuke arched and cried out. 

Naruto bit his lip, but it didn’t stop him from moving. “Fuck so tight. I can’t wait. I have to move, to fuck your perfect ass.” He grabbed Sasuke’s hips hard enough to leave bruises and moved. 

“Here?” He twisted Sasuke’s hips a bit more and lifted himself.

“There! Don’t stop. Fuck, don’t stop.”

He jerked his hips back and forth in short and then long movements that didn’t leave rhythm for Sasuke to latch onto. 

“Oh, oh,” Sasuke gasped. 

“Rub your cock, Sas. I can’t do that too yet.”

 

Naruto closed his eyes and counted backward at the sight of Sasuke’s hand on his cock and the way his ass tightened. 

Naruto grabbed the hand and brought it to his mouth. He only intended to get it wet to ease the friction on Sasuke’s cock. He ignored the growl before licking the long fingers to get them wet. He sucked them into his mouth. God, he had Sasuke everywhere and it felt so good. He moaned once they were in his mouth.

“You know,” Sasuke panted out, “if you like to suck my fingers so much, you’ll love sucking my cock.”

Naruto groaned at the thought. He’d forgotten to do that. How had he forgotten to try that?” 

“I do really like your fingers,” Naruto admitted. “But.” He slid backwards, pulling out of Sasuke with a groan and took Sasuke into his mouth.

“No!” Sasuke protested. “Naruto!”

Naruto’s mouth was wet with saliva from the fingers and he ran his lips down the straining length before moving up to take Sasuke inside. He sucked hard, liking the way it filled his mouth.

Sasuke was bucking beneath him, calling his name. Naruto stuck three fingers back inside the older man and fucked him with them. 

This man was his. He licked and sucked with no finesse, only the need to pleasure his lover.

“Naruto! I’m close, fuck me, please, please fuck me!”

Naruto lifted his head and looked into Sasuke’s eyes. He cared so much about this man.

He took Sasuke’s left thigh in his right hand and shoved upward as he moved and pushed himself inside Sasuke’s ass. 

“Yes!”

Naruto started to fuck him hard, hilting deep and then pulling out until only the tip remained. The pace was brutal and Naruto was barely hanging on.

Sasuke grabbed Naruto’s bicep and dug his nails in just as his body began to shake. 

“Naruto,” he cried out and began to cum. White streamed from his cock in pulses.

It wasn’t enough. Naruto wanted to give him more. Naruto slid his arm around Sasuke’s thigh and dug his nails into the soft underside, just below Sasuke’s hole.

Sasuke screamed and his body convulsed. His thighs tightened and released around Naruto and his ass milked Naruto’s cock. 

Naruto pistoned his hips in and out, unable to stop as he watched the most beautiful man come apart before him and then he grit his teeth as the world was washed away by scorching heat.

It consumed him. He felt as though he exploded and it echoed through him over and over again.

Naruto opened his eyes to find himself held above Sasuke on one trembling hand.

He rolled to the side and slid an arm over Sasuke.

It was quiet except for their harsh breathing. Sasuke trembled a bit.

“Sasuke?”

When his lover didn’t answer, Naruto forced himself up so he could look down at Sasuke. Naruto was terrified he’d done something wrong. “Did I… hurt you?”

Sasuke shook his head. “You did really, really good for your first time. You have amazing instincts.” A shiver ran through Sasuke.

Naruto kissed him and ran his hand down Sasuke’s chest to his hip. He felt more than a little smug. “Mine,” he said.

Sasuke’s eyes were wide and vulnerable. He swallowed and nodded. “Yes.”

Naruto pulled off the condom and tied the top, dropping it off the bed. He tugged Sasuke to him and tucked his more muscular thigh between Sasuke’s and pulled the comforter up over them.

+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+

The emergency ringtone went off on Sasuke’s phone. “Fuck no,” he groaned. He turned over in the dark and then hissed as pain arced up his ass and into his back. That was what reminded him of where he was. That, and the smell of Naruto and sex.

“What the hell?” Naruto asked as the phone dimly lit up the room with pulses of light. “Who’s dying?”

“Someone had better be,” Sasuke said. “Or I’ll make certain of it. I have to go into work.”

“What? Sasuke? Work? Oh!” 

The phone shut off but he knew it would ding with a message shortly and then begin the irritating ring again. 

Naruto flipped the covers off with a groan. “You’ll need a quick shower before I take you in.” And then turned on the light.

“Why would you… oh fuck.” Sasuke had forgotten he’d given Itachi the car. “Do you have any Tylenol?”

“Hmm? Oh, yeah. Damn, Sasuke are you okay?”

“I’ll be fine. Hopefully they won’t need me for too long. I don’t have time for a shower, but I’ll do a quick rinse and use your hair stuff?”

“Of course,” Naruto said. “I’ll get you the drugs.”

Sasuke was pulling on his shirt after rinsing when arms embraced him from the back.

“Mmm, you smell really good, like all my stuff.”

“Don’t distract me, Naruto.”

Naruto grabbed the shirt and helped him put it on then raised his hands over his head. “I didn’t mean to distract you but you are just too hot to be real Dr. Uchiha.”

Sasuke smirked. 

“You should be on some Hunky Doctor calendar.”

Sasuke snorted. “I don’t want everyone ogling my body.”

“Just me?”

Sasuke slipped his fingers into bedhead behind Naruto’s head. He kissed Naruto possessively. “Just you.”

“Mm’kay,” Naruto agreed easily. “Come on, let’s get you to the hospital so you can save lives.”

They were in the car, streetlights illuminating them at various points when Sasuke thought of something. He really didn’t want to do this but…

“Naruto?”

“What?” Naruto asked sleepily.

“I might need you to take Itachi to the airport?”

“Here in town or the bigger one in the Cities?” Naruto asked, more awake.

“Either. I actually don’t know how he got here. He could take a taxi, but I’d rather he not have to and this afternoon, Sadie was supposed to go over to a friend’s to work on some school project…” Sasuke was trying to think of all the things he was supposed to remember for the day. Naruto had kind of sucked most of that out of his brain.

“You want me to check on Itachi, for you, and make sure he gets off okay?”

“I would yes, please.”

He saw Naruto’s eyes widen in the light of a stoplight they were waiting at. “I can do that."

" I’m texting you his number.”

Sasuke pulled out his phone. He texted Naruto his brother’s phone number, texted Sadie that he had gotten called in and texted Itachi about work and that Naruto was going to see he got off alright.

Itachi texted him back. “Miss you already Little Bro. Had a good time?”

Sasuke snorted and let his eyes fall closed. His brother was so very annoying, but Sasuke would miss him. He didn’t know what he’d do without him. 

When he opened his eyes, he saw they were in front of the hospital.

He gave a small smile to Naruto, who was watching him. “Thanks.”

“You’re welcome Dr. Uchiha.” Naruto lifted his hand off the wheel and then set it down and looked away. 

Sasuke took off his seatbelt already putting himself in doctor mode. He reached for the door latch and heard it thunk.

“Call me?”

“Fuck it,” Sasuke muttered under his breath.

Naruto jerked his head around and Sasuke leaned over and kissed him in full view of the attendants. It wasn’t a long kiss but it wasn’t a quick peck either. 

“Oh, I’ll call you. It’s your ass that will be aching next time.” His voice was huskier than he expected and he had to clear his throat as he stepped out of the car.

His mind was inside the hospital as he passed into the rotating doors but he did notice that it took a moment before Naruto had pulled away.

At 9am that morning, Naruto called Itachi. He was nervous.

“Hello, Naruto,” Itachi’s voice was deeper on the phone.

“Good morning Itachi. Sasuke wanted me to make certain you made it off alright. I don’t think he knew your travel plans.”

“He didn’t. He had other things on his mind this week. I didn’t want to burden him.”

Naruto thought that was an understatement if there ever was one. “That was kind of you.”

Itachi chuckled. “I am not really a nice man Naruto. But I AM loyal to family. And I have the money to see that everything is made simple for them, so I do.”

“I see.” Naruto scratched the back of his head. He needed a shower. He needed to wash and change his sheets. Wow, he had a lot to do. “So does this mean you don’t need my help today?”

“Yes, Naruto. That is what it means. But Sadie and I are going to have brunch at 10:30 if you would like to join us. You do need to retrieve your Bug.”

Naruto considered that. “Are you going to interrogate me some more?”

Itachi chuckled again. Naruto really liked being able to make him do that. “Possibly. Sasuke is my only brother after all. Should I ask if you two had a productive evening?”

Naruto choked and tried to cover it with a cough. He was bright red. Productive? PRODUCTIVE? Naruto remained silent for a moment. “You shouldn’t ask that in front of Sadie.”

“So I’m asking now.”

Naruto closed his eyes. He missed The Bug. He needed something to do with his hands. He could just tell Itachi it was none of his business. 

No way. Naruto grinned. “I believe our relationship is progressing in a positive manner,” Naruto said in a smooth voice.

“Well, that is very encouraging.”

“I’m happy you think so.”

“We’ll see you at 10:30, Naruto.”

“What should I…” Naruto started to ask, but the line was dead.

Great. Just great. 

+_+_+_+_+_+

 

Naruto showed up at Sasuke’s door with a bottle of sparkling cider and a bouquet of dark purple and maroon roses. He was really nervous. He didn’t know anything about the language of flowers but he was pretty sure Sadie would like the colors. And he certainly didn’t know anything about wine plus he wanted something Sadie could share. 

He knocked and smiled at the sound of The Bug. He hadn’t really thought about it, but he really hoped that the dog had been good for Sadie and Itachi. Oh Lord, the thing could have been a total shit. What if…

Sadie opened the door in jean shorts and a Paramore shirt. The Bug raced out onto the front porch and circled Naruto, hopping on her little hind legs and barking like mad. 

“Sadie! I mean Bug, hush!” Naruto blushed and looked at Sadie.

Sadie laughed. “Naruto! It’s good to see you again. Come in. Only if you’re sure you don’t want me to hush though.”

“Yes, I mean no. I mean Bug!” Finally, The Bug shut up and followed Naruto and Sadie back inside. 

“These are for you.” Naruto presented the flowers with a bow and a flourish once they were inside and the door was closed.

“Naruto! I love them! Let me go find a vase! Thank you!” She turned and hurried down the hallway with The Bug chasing after her. This left Naruto to take off his shoes on his own. 

When Naruto looked up, Itachi was leaning against the arched doorway. “Are you certain you are not courting Sadie? Or are you trying to bribe her?”

“No.” Naruto thought about that. “Well, I guess if I’m dating Sasuke, I kind of am courting her. I just wanted to get them because she’d like them. And I was taught you don’t come to a meal without something.”

Naruto narrowed his eyes at Itachi as he handed him the bottle. “Should I have brought a bribe for you too? I only brought sparkling cider.”

Itachi smirked. He looked a lot like Sasuke at that moment. “You couldn’t afford me.”

“I can’t afford Sasuke either,” Naruto admitted. He hated the truth of that.

Itachi must have sensed Naruto’s uncertainty. The older man stepped forward and placed his hand on Naruto’s lower back to guide him further inside. “I’m pretty certain Sasuke would beat either of us if we tried to give that as an excuse as to why you might not be good enough for him.”

Naruto stopped and looked into Itachi’s dark eyes, really searching. “What do you really think of us together, of me? I can’t really tell.”

Itachi dropped his hand to his side and returned Naruto’s solemn gaze. “From what I’ve seen, I think you’re good for Sasuke in many ways. I think you are good for Sadie as well. And I think you’re a good man. I don’t know for certain if I like you or not yet. But it’s early and I feel no urge to do more than remind you that Sasuke has family who care very much for him and have resources you probably can’t imagine.”

“Right.”

“Uncle Itachi, stop playing Yakuza Boss and threatening poor Naruto or I will have to play ninja assassin and take you out.”

“Wait, wait!” Naruto held up his hands. “Itachi is a Yakuza Boss hiding as a world-renowned heart surgeon, you, Sadie are a ninja assassin? Why does it feel like I’m the princess that needs to be rescued?”

“If the shoe fits,” Itachi suggested.

“The shoe most assuredly does NOT fit. Besides what does that make Sasuke?”

 

“He’s the Ninja Hokage, of course.”

“I want to be a ninja too.” Naruto was not whining.

“Sure, Naruto, you can be a Nin, who has a nin dog, Bug!”

They all looked down at The Bug who was lying between the three people, little legs in the air, licking at nothing and really hoping someone would pet her.

“Fierce,” all three of them agreed together.

“Brunch is ready. I made a pepper, cheese and onion egg bake,” Itachi said.

They sat down at the large table in the dining room. The walls were beige but the art was modern, splashes of color that caught the eye. 

“Oh,” Sadie said, “Daddy called while I was in the kitchen. He’ll be off in an hour. I can go get him then.”

“What time do you need to leave for your flight, Itachi?” Naruto asked.

“One. So I think I’ll go with you to get him, Sadie.”

She nodded happily.

That arrangement made sense to Naruto. But he had an ache in his chest. He wanted to be the one to pick up Sasuke. The possessiveness took a bit by surprise. He didn’t think he’d ever felt that way about Sakura. 

Well, he supposed he still needed to clean the bedroom up, grocery shop and stock up on a few personal items that he’d been lacking. 

“Naruto.”

Naruto looked up. “I’m sorry, I wasn’t paying attention.”

“I said that I’m going to be at a friends working on a project this afternoon and then stay there overnight so you could probably see dad,” Sadie explained.

Naruto smiled. “I’d like that. I have a feeling he’s going to need some serious sleep though.”

“I’ll tell him to call you ok?”

“Are you meddling, Miss Sadie?”

She shook her head and the long black hair danced behind her. “No, I’m manipulating. You two might just nap together. I do that with MY friends.”

Naruto shook his head. “I see how you work, young lady. Don’t think it will work forever.”

She looked down at the table and took a bite of tomato. “No, of course not. It is why my tactics are ever evolving.”

Naruto set down his fork and wiped his mouth. “Of course they are. Just don’t forget what I do for a living everyday and who you learned many of those tactics from.”

She said, “I learned from the best.” Naruto puffed up. She added, “Itachi.”

Naruto sighed. “You are bad for a man’s ego.”

“Don’t worry, I have your best interests in mind after all,” Sadie said.

Naruto looked at Itachi for help. Those words made him feel sick.

Itachi’s evil grin made Naruto want to shudder. 

He looked down at the table and took a deep breath. They were just joking. They didn’t mean anything by it. 

“Naruto?”

Naruto rubbed the back of his head. “I know you are joking Sadie, Itachi. I do. I’m sorry, you just hit a painful spot for me. My wife pretty much ran my life.” He tilted his head and tried to think of how to phrase what he needed to say. 

Sadie looked really concerned. Naruto didn’t even look at Itachi.

“She always said she had my best interests in mind.”

Sadie’s set down her fork with a light clink and looked at Itachi. 

“I need to run my own life and do it my way this time.” It felt good to say that, even if it came across as an overreaction. 

Something occurred to him. “It will be best if we don’t use you to pass messages anyway. Sasuke and I will decide, that way you don’t need to be stuck in the middle.”

She nodded and took a bite of toast with strawberry jam. Naruto didn’t mention the red, pulpy mustache it gave her, figuring Itachi would say something. Her uncle didn’t say anything either.

“Don’t stop being you! I love that you feel comfortable enough to tease me. But I also want you to feel strong enough to tell me when something is upsetting you. Just like I did. It’s going to take a while and some effort for us to make this relationship with the three of us work. I’d rather be upfront. Right?”

She considered for awhile, finishing off her toast. Naruto ate his with orange marmalade. 

“Yeah, I think so. You want me to say things that bother me too?”

“I do.” Naruto picked up his napkin after a couple minutes and dabbed at his mouth, calling attention to her mustache. 

She was mortified. Naruto smirked. She scowled at him. 

“You’re right. I’m just so excited and I want it to work out.”

“I’m glad you do. I do too. But that will up to Sasuke and I. I’ll text him and he can do what he likes about this afternoon, ok?”

She nodded. 

“Do I get to see the Lego Ninja Village?”

+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_

Naruto was just coming back inside with The Bug from having taken out the trash with the condom in it when his phone rang.

He dug it out of his gray cotton shorts pocket while The Bug took the time to dive into small leaf piles on the lawn.

“Hey, Dr. Uchiha,” he said, delighted to see who was calling. It was 1:25.

“It’s Sasuke now. Dr. Uchiha is off the clock until tonight at 11,” Sasuke’s voice was making Naruto remember the things they had done just that night. 

He turned away from the street and adjusted himself. “So I’m assuming you’re going to spend some time with Itachi before he leaves?”

“Yes. I did that when I got home. I’m glad there was time. I managed to get home just after you left. He’ll be leaving in another half hour and Sadie just after that. Would you like to come over?”

Naruto considered. It wasn’t like he had any plans or anything. “Don’t you need to get some sleep, though?”

“Are you trying to take care of me or put some space between us?”

“I know you’re schedule is hectic. And your job is important. I don’t want to…”

“Naruto,” Sasuke interrupted Naruto’s babbling. “It’s sweet that you want to take care of me. But trust me, come over. We can just lay together or if we aren’t tired then, we can find something to do that will tire me out sufficiently to rest.”

Naruto blushed. “Sweet? I’m not sure I want to be sweet.”

“You pick up on the strangest things in conversations. Come see me in an hour?”

“Alright. I’ll be there.”

“I can’t wait.”

The phone went silent.

“I can’t either,” Naruto whispered.

He stood and watched The Bug chase fluttering leaves. His thoughts were on Sasuke though. The man naked was like a work of art: long, lean, pale and poetry in motion when he moved. Just the idea of being alone with Sasuke made him hot. He wanted to hunt the body to see what bruises he might have left behind. He’d never felt the need to mark someone before. Not like this. 

He craved Sasuke, wanted to be by the man’s side. He was going to have to make certain they had alone time that didn’t include an empty house and bed. But today, he just couldn’t say no. His skin ached for the touch of those long fingers and strong hands. 

He could always bring The Bug. If he brought her kennel, she’d have a safe place to rest too.

Then he didn’t have to worry about how long he’d be gone. The problem with a small dog is they have a teeny bladder. 

“Bug, come! I really hope you like the Uchiha place. We have to pack you up for a road trip!” Bug hopped over, her little ears flopping.

He had just gotten them in the front door of the apartment when his phone rang again,

He blew out a breath when he saw the name. Did he put her off till later? That would piss her off. 

“Hey, Ino, how are you?”

 

“How am I? Cut the crap. How are YOU Naruto? The Dads are worried about you.”

Naruto ran his hand through his hair. “I know. But things are better now I think.”

“Tell me what’s going on, Naruto.”

“I have somethings to do, Ino. I have somewhere to be in 40 minutes and I have to leave in 25 minutes.”

“So do them while we talk. I want to hear this.”

Naruto sighed. He wasn’t going to be able to get out of this. “Apparently Sadie guessed Sasuke was gay and in the closet.”

Naruto added a bit more food to the bag that had gone over to the Uchiha’s the night before. He put the bag on top of The Bug’s bowl.

Ino gasped. “I can’t imagine that going well.”

‘From what I understand it was very difficult for all involved. But Sasuke apologized and along with a few other things, Sasuke and I are now dating.”

He got the kennel out from under the stairs and fluffed the baby blankets inside. He had bought new ones, just for The Bug.

“Just dating?”

Naruto placed the bowls and food into the kennel and closed the door. The Bug sat right outside it and stared in.

“We are trying to form a relationship.”

“Doesn’t that seem a bit risky on your part?”

 

Naruto brushed his hands on his shorts. “It probably is. But I really think he is looking long term. And I just feel like I have to take this chance with him.”

“Do you love him?”

“The beginning of love is there. Forever love, the kind that settles into the heart, that hasn’t shown up and may take awhile.”

“I wish you luck.”

“I’ll need it. Sasuke so far outclasses me that if I thought that way, I’d be scared shitless.”

“You deserve happiness. A sexy, rich, doctor with a great daughter who wants a relationship sounds like a good place to start.

“I don’t know if you ever think about this, but I have friends that describe you as sexy, great with kids, funny, loyal, and beautiful inside and out. So don’t let Sasuke overpower you.”

“You just made that up.”

“Actually, I didn’t. They might word it a bit differently, but they all just about die when you come to visit. They can’t get enough of you. Sakura was always so jealous. You weren’t even flirting with them and you could have had girls all night at the sports bar you went to with Yoshino. I heard. 

“I guess I just want to remind you of this so that you remember to be you. Don’t lose yourself again because there might be an us. I love you too much.”

“I understand Ino. I love you.”

“Don’t be too blond, Naruto.”

“How blond should I be?”

“Just the really sexy blonde”

“Sure Ino. I’m pretty certain that only works for girls.”

“You are dating a man aren’t you.”

“Point. I’ll talk to you later.”

“Not too much later.”

And she was gone.

+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+

Naruto felt strangely empty handed when he knocked on Sasuke’s door. It was true he had the bug and her kennel, which he’d texted Sasuke about. But he almost felt like he should have brought flowers or something. It was a lot hotter now than it had been when he’d been here this morning.

Sasuke opened the door and leaned against the frame. 

Naruto forgot all his thoughts as the cool air conditioning washed over him. Sasuke didn’t have a shirt on and his black sweat pants were hanging low on his hips. Naruto could see the obscene lines that ran down from his abs and….

“Naruto?” Sasuke had a brow lifted as he took the kennel from Naruto’s hand. 

Naruto followed Sasuke inside.

“If anyone ever sees you like this, I don’t know how you could keep them off you or I could keep them off you.” Naruto dropped The Bug’s leash and stepped forward. He wrapped his hands around Sasuke’s hips and ran his thumbs along the precious valleys tucking them beneath the waistband before coming back up. 

Sasuke gave off a quiet hum.

He took Sasuke’s lips with his own, nuzzling them hello at first and then licking them. “You are so fucking hot Sasuke Uchiha,” Naruto murmured against his lips.

Sasuke grabbed Naruto’s hair and pulled Naruto’s head back and kissed his way down the darker skin of Naruto’s throat. 

“I’m glad you think so.”

Naruto could feel the smirk against his neck seconds before Sasuke bit his neck. “Oh, fuck yes.” He groaned out, despite his intention to remind Sasuke not to leave visible bruises the kids might ask embarrassing questions about.

He tried to grind his lower body against Sasuke’s, but Sasuke was keeping his away. “Un, uh,” Sasuke said. “We need to take this up to my room so the first time I take you is on a bed. I’ve been dreaming about this for forever it seems and unless you have objections, I can’t wait any damn longer to be in that gorgeous ass of yours.” Sasuke’s breath was hot against his neck. Then Sasuke licked the lobe of his ear.

Naruto’s breathing hitched and his cock jumped in his shorts. “You’ll make sure I enjoy it?” Naruto managed to ask.

Sasuke pulled away and looked into Naruto’s eyes studying him for a moment. Lust looked damn good on Sasuke.

“Have I done anything to you you haven’t enjoyed?” Naruto could hear the concern in Sasuke’s voice and it touched Naruto’s heart.

“Of course not. I would have told you, Sasuke. And it’s because I know you’ll take good care of me that I really want to feel you inside of me. You seriously turn me on.”

Sasuke placed a hand on Naruto’s chest, slightly to the left. “I want to take care of this too.”

Naruto looked into Sasuke’s eyes and knew this wasn’t some line Sasuke gave men. Hell, Sasuke didn’t need lines. But the words melted him. “You are taking care of it.”

Sasuke blushed. He turned away and called The Bug from where he was off hunting for the missing Sadie. Naruto and his dog followed the Uchiha through the house and up the stairs.

“Holy shit Sasuke! I left claw marks in your back.”

Sasuke smirked over his shoulder. “I know. Someone at work asked me who the demon woman was.”

“And?” Naruto asked, figuring Sasuke would just stay silent.

“I told them that he was my hot boyfriend.”

Naruto’s mouth fell open. “You didn’t?”

Sasuke stopped and looked down at Naruto. “I really did. Shall we put the dog in Sadie’s room?”

Naruto nodded. “Yeah, he’d probably do fine without the kennel, but I just feel better for now if we use it.”

Sasuke opened the door to Sadie’s room. 

 

“How did it feel to come out like that?” Naruto looked around curiously. 

One wall was a warm peach color. The others were cream. Bright colors abounded on her bed where stuffed animals vied for space. Band posters covered the wall. It looked comfortable. 

“It was a relief. And it was fun to shock the shit out of the guys in the locker room.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Um...Life changes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo.... a few things to say  
> 1\. In case you haven't noticed.... This story contains m/m intimate (really really intimate) relations. Lots of them, in many different positions. If you don't care for that... don't read this or skip those parts. I really considered not putting this up because it is so heavy in this area. But here, now you've been warned.  
> 2\. I do love feedback, constructive criticism is welcomed. I turned off Anonymous Commenting because someone is posting death threats. I don't need that kind of thoughtless evil. So if you are Anon and want to comment, I'm sorry.  
> 3\. I'm sorry it took so long to put this out. School, work, and family got the best of me. I'm going to quickly finish it up after this hopefully. I know where it's going. Really... I do. lol.  
> 4\. I beta'd this. So basically, it's unbeta'd. But so is all my stuff. Sorry. If it's major, let me know. Or if you want to be my beta... let me know.  
> 5\. I'm not a lawyer. If things wouldn't work this way... forgive me please. If it's fixable, let me know. But this sounded plausible to my puny brain.
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you enjoy.  
> Thank you to Kizu_katana , without whom you would never see this. She is a great friend. I love you. Read her stuff. Really.

This goes back a couple of paragraphs before the previous break.

Sasuke placed a hand on Naruto’s chest, slightly to the left. “I want to take care of this too.”

Naruto looked into Sasuke’s eyes and knew this wasn’t some line Sasuke gave men. Hell, Sasuke didn’t need lines. But the words melted him. “You are taking care of it.”

Sasuke blushed. He turned away and called The Bug from where he was off hunting for the missing Sadie. Naruto and his dog followed the Uchiha through the house and up the stairs.

“Holy shit Sasuke! I left claw marks in your back.”

Sasuke smirked over his shoulder. “I know. Someone at work asked me who the demon woman was.”

“And?” Naruto asked, figuring Sasuke would just stay silent.

“I told them that he was my hot boyfriend.”

Naruto’s mouth fell open. “You didn’t?”

Sasuke stopped and looked down at Naruto. “I really did. Shall we put the dog in Sadie’s room?”

Naruto nodded. “Yeah, he’d probably do fine without the kennel, but I just feel better for now if we use it.”

Sasuke opened the door to Sadie’s room. 

“How did it feel to come out like that?” Naruto looked around curiously. 

One wall was a warm peach color. The others were cream. Bright colors abounded on her bed where stuffed animals vied for space. Band posters covered the wall. It looked comfortable. 

“It was a relief. And it was fun to shock the shit out of the guys in the locker room.”

Naruto put The Bug in her kennel and they left, leaving the door open. Sasuke led Naruto to another door and pushed it open.

Sasuke’s room was luxurious. The furniture was black with soft looking leather on the drawer fronts. The comforter was a deep wine red, the pillows black. The walls were a pale gray and the artwork was Oriental landscapes. A bookcase was filled with books and beautiful objects. Naruto started towards it. He was sure he’d find out more about Sasuke if he could just see what was there.

Sasuke took hold of his arm. “I’m sure there will be plenty of time for you to explore my things to your heart’s content. Later.” He turned Naruto towards him. “Right now, I’m much more interested in exploring you.”

Sasuke’s eyes were full of the heat of lust but also something softer that Naruto responded to. He smiled even as desire stirred in him. He wrapped his right arm around Sasuke’s neck. “Like I could turn you away.” He tilted his head just a bit to the left and melded his lips with Sasuke’s. 

The kiss started gentle with lips brushing. But Naruto pressed his tongue in and tugged on Sasuke’s hair, taking control of it. He wanted Sasuke to know that he wasn’t just a passive partner in this. 

Naruto pulled his head back and said against a slack mouth, “I hope I didn’t hurt you, but the scratches look sexy as fuck. I never liked marking the Ex, maybe because she was a woman. But fuck I like seeing how hot you make me, how excited only you can make me. Get naked, Sasuke.”

Sasuke licked into his mouth once before stepping away. He shoved down his sweats.

Naruto sucked in a breath and fisted his hands at his sides to keep from jumping the man. He looked from Sasuke’s strangely attractive feet to his hard, leaking cock, well, the big, hard leaking cock, he was thinking of letting fuck him. Why did that make him have to swallow and his abs tighten with lust? And then looked up into the dark eyes. 

Naruto stripped off his white and orange tee-shirt and stepped up, keeping eye contact the entire time. “Just to be clear here, Uchiha. You are probably the hottest thing to walk this planet, but I want to get to know you outside the bedroom too. You understand?”

“You spent too much time with a woman,” Sasuke said, but Naruto could see the warmth in the almost black eyes. “You feel you have to say everything.”

“Well, yes. But it cuts down on mistakes like the one we had before. Are you disagreeing with the idea?”

Sasuke took another step, until they were a hairs-breadth from touching. Naruto could feel the heat radiate from the doctor’s body. Sasuke’s arm came around Naruto and his hand gently ran down Naruto’s back, making the blond shiver. It was like Sasuke was almost petting him.

“The idea of spending time with you? No, I want to spend time with my moron, even when he has all of his clothes on.” Sasuke kept his hand moving over the muscles of Naruto’s back.

Naruto huffed a laugh that had their chests connecting. The brief pressure felt surprisingly good. “Your moron? I’m not a...”

“Mine,” Sasuke asserted and then pulled them together. “You are mine.” Sasuke kissed him sharp and hard and then pushed him backward until he hit the bed. “Get in my bed.”

Naruto wanted to make a witty remark. But his voice caught in his throat. His own personal sex god wanted him, Naruto, on the sexy bed. 

Sasuke yanked down the comforter and shoved Naruto onto the black sheets. 

Naruto lifted his head to see the sexy way Sasuke climbed up after him and over him. He felt more than a little like prey at that moment. 

“Just so we are clear,” Sasuke started when he was on all fours over Naruto. Naruto couldn’t help but see the way Sasuke’s cock drooped over his body. He began to reach up but stopped at the small headshake.

Sasuke bent his arms and continued in a whisper into Naruto’s ear, “Uzumaki.” 

Sasuke licked along the shell of that ear. Naruto hissed and trembled. “I am an Uchiha.” 

Sasuke nudged Naruto’s face to this side with his own and began to kiss Naruto’s neck. The heat made Naruto moan softly. “I keep what is mine.” Sasuke nipped Naruto’s earlobe. “You are mine.” The sharp pain made Naruto cry out in surprise.

Sasuke ran his teeth along Naruto’s jaw line biting gently until he bit carefully over Naruto’s Adam’s Apple. “I will do whatever it takes to keep you.” Naruto felt the threat and sucked in a breath.

Without warning Sasuke was kissing Naruto, licking and biting at his lips before delving deeper and fucking Naruto with his tongue. Naruto grabbed Sasuke’s hair and undulated beneath him but there was no friction, only a hand that pressed his hip back into the bed. He moaned at the denial yet wanting the kiss to go on and on. Finally breathing through their noses wasn’t enough. They looked into each other’s eyes as they gasped for breath.

Sasuke sat back and pressed kisses down Naruto’s heaving chest. “I’ll make love to you in every damn way I know how,” he growled and bit a nipple. 

Naruto cried out, his fingers clenched and released in the black hair. 

“And then I’ll look up more to make sure you don’t get bored.” He bit the other nipple. Naruto felt his toes curl and he dug the fingers of one hand into Sasuke’s back.

Sasuke continued licking and kissing lower. “And if what it takes to keep you is sitting around in clothes and subjecting you to my possessive, unsociable personality by talking with you then I damn well will do it.” And he took Naruto’s cock in his mouth.

“Fuck!” Naruto yelled. Sasuke’s palms pressed on Naruto’s pecks and dragged over his abs. He arched and tried to fuck the mouth around him but the hands were there pressing him down. Naruto yanked on the fine, black strands between his fingers wanting more, wanting to warn Sasuke. And then all that hot and wet swallowed him and and he screamed hard as white flashed across his vision and came down Sasuke's throat.

+_+_+_+_+_+

Sasuke lifted up and looked smugly down at his lover. 

Naruto was panting, a muscled arm thrown over his head, eyes closed, mouth open. 

Sasuke looked down his body to make certain he hadn’t come himself. It was good to see he was still hard. Well, good, but uncomfortable. Because making Naruto come was about the hottest thing the Uchiha had ever seen or made anyone do. And Naruto was just a newbie. That thought made him grin ferally.

“I don’t know whether to be turned on or afraid of that look, Sas,” Naruto said in a voice that cracked. “Come up here.”

Sasuke chuckled. He was very, very proud of himself. He knew he was good in bed.

“I was just thinking of all the ways I’m going to make love to you.”

“Yeah,” Naruto coughed to clear his throat. “I don’t think you’re going to have to look anything up to keep me from being bored.”

“No?” Sasuke asked with a smirk.

Naruto reached up to him and touched his cheek. “No, I’m pretty certain you are a sex god and have a pretty damn perverted mind.”

Sasuke found himself turning into the hand. Hell, he’d grown really soft for Naruto if he was nuzzling. “Is that a problem?”

The chuckle was deep and sexy. “No, Sasuke. I take my sex gods with their knowledge intact.”

“Only this one,” Sasuke growled and pressed a kiss to the center of Naruto’s palm. Sex god? Really.

“And I DID Google gay sex today.” Naruto couldn’t hide his blush when he said it.

Sasuke lifted a brow. “Haven’t you been busy? Did you blush the entire time you were looking too?”

Naruto grabbed his shoulders and rolled them. “Shut it, you.” The blue eyes looked towards the windows. “I’m too manly to blush. Anyway, pink is a manly color. Didn’t your brother tell you that?”

That was just way too random for Sasuke to process. “Again. No talking about Itachi in bed.”

“But I’m stuck with him too then huh?” Sasuke thought he heard Naruto mention something like Yakuza Boss.

“Explain.”

“If you aren’t going to let me go, even going so far as to actually converse with us lesser mortals, to keep what’s yours, then I’m stuck with him too right?”

Sasuke looked into blue eyes to make certain Naruto didn’t really think him the stuck up prick that made him sound. Naruto’s eyes were dancing and the lips twitched.

“Why does it sound like you might be happier without Itachi around?” Why were they having this conversation right then?

“He went all ‘Yakuza Boss’ on me about not hurting you. That was Sadie’s term not mine.”

Hell, now they were talking about his brother and his daughter while naked and in bed. He sighed. “I’ll kill him again later.”

Naruto leaned down and rubbed their cheeks together. “Cause you were obviously very successful the first three times you did it.”

“Hn.”

Naruto placed a kiss in the center of Sasuke’s lips and then one in the middle of his chest. Naruto said, while looking down at Sasuke’s dick, “Well, you’re still hard. This is unacceptable.”

“Moron. I jacked off to thoughts of you, just before you got here. It’s the only reason I held out against your sexiness.”

Naruto looked up at him quizzically.

“I fully intend to be in your ass. I didn’t want to come the first time I felt your heat.”

“You weren’t going to tell me?”

Sasuke looked away. “Tch.”

A sharp pain at his hip had him giving a sharp cry. He looked down to see Naruto biting his hip bone. 

“Hey!”

“Bastard. While I appreciate the thought, that orgasm was mine by rights. Don’t go giving it to Mr. Hand or Mr. Shower.” 

Sasuke huffed a laugh. He threaded his fingers through the blond spikes. “Only you, moron, would be jealous of me jacking off before you even got here. Be flattered. It means I have to worry about my sex god-like control around you because you are just too hot for your own good.”

Naruto looked up at him. The expressive face still looked conflicted but then delight lit up the features. Naruto grabbed his left leg and pushed it up. 

The blond hummed in contentment, but at what Sasuke didn’t know, at least not until a fingertip pressed against an area near his asshole. He grunted.

“Still sore?”

“Yeah,” he admitted.

“It’s still a dark pink,” Naruto said softly and traced the puckered skin. 

Sasuke groaned. “Naruto,” he said, half in warning. 

“I know you’re too sore to do anything. I just wanted to see how you are. Also, I wanted to see if I left bruises where I grabbed you.”

Sasuke didn’t know what Naruto was really talking about but Naruto pressed gently against four spots along the inside of his thigh before kissing each one. “I am amazingly proud of these. You came so hard when I grabbed you here. Fuck it was, you were, so magnificent. I can see crescents of my nails.” 

While Sasuke was trying to process that, he remembered the extra sting of pain that had sent him deeper into orgasm.

Naruto began to lip and suck at Sasuke’s balls since they were, after all, right in his face. 

“Hna,” Sasuke panted out, his hips lifting off the bed. “Oh, fuck Naru, are you trying to destroy me?”

“Hmmm?” he asked with Sasuke’s balls in his mouth.

“Shit!” Sasuke yelled out. “Naruto, oh my god! You have to stop that.”

A gentle finger rubbed against his sensitized hole and he knew then that Naruto had NOT forgiven him for jacking off earlier. 

Sasuke grabbed the blond hair and yanked.

Naruto lifted his head. “Bastard,” he muttered but then licked a long line up Sasuke’s cock before tonguing the slit and sucking hard on the head. 

Sasuke’s eyes fell shut and he pressed a hand against the bed above his head moaned. No one made him feel the way Naruto did, like he was going to combust. 

By the time Naruto stopped, Sasuke was seriously wondering if Naruto had been a gay man in another life. 

“Naruto.” He worked to get his breathing back. “I refuse to feel guilty for doing whatever it takes to please you. But I have to tell you that you have a really fucking talented mouth. Holy shit.”

Naruto’s satisfied chuckle made Sasuke’s dick drip. He slitted his eyes open and found the dominate look on Naruto’s face really sexy. “If I didn’t know better, I’d say there was no way I was your first cock.”

Naruto smirked and rubbed the back of his head. “Yeah, it’s good to know I still have some skills.”

Sasuke pulled Naruto down by his hair. “Some skills?” He asked against Naruto’s lips before kissing in reply to the idea that the blond only had some skills. “You make me want, like no one else ever has, My Own.”

Naruto’s eyes widened at the endearment. “Will you let me suck you off?”

“You know I have plans for that,” Sasuke said flatly.

Naruto hummed. “And I have no objections.”

Sasuke looked Naruto in the eyes, trying to read him. Something was going on in that blonde head of his. 

Naruto blushed. 

Sasuke waited.

“Never mind,” Naruto murmured and looked away.

Now Sasuke was really curious and a bit concerned. He turned Naruto’s head back with the palm of his hand on Naruto’s tanned cheek before sweeping blond hairs out of the gorgeous face. “Tell me?”

Naruto tried to smirk. “You don’t like to talk.”

Sasuke shook his head. He kissed Naruto softly on the lips. 

“What am I missing?”

“Why won’t you just let me do it? Do you think I can’t?” Naruto looked frustrated.

“Well, it’s not that I won’t. I definitely would. I love the idea of these,” He licked Naruto’s lips, feeling the stiffness leave them as he traced them. “Around my dick.” He lowered down so that Naruto felt how hard he was. “I know you can feel me drooling on you.”

Naruto gave a half smile. “Drooling huh?”

“Yeah.” Sasuke smirked.

“It, I want you however you want. But I want to know what is going on in that mind of yours. Do you want to wait for me to take you?”

 

“I…,” Naruto couldn’t say the words. 

Sasuke settled on top of Naruto and rolled them onto their sides, entwining them. He ran his hand from shoulder to Naruto’s hip and back up. He loved the feeling of the smooth, warm skin over the muscles. Naruto’s head rested on his arm.

Naruto’s eyes fluttered shut and he exhaled. Naruto’s arm was slung over Sasuke’s hip.

Sasuke debated letting Naruto push them forward but this seemed really important. Something told him he needed to know what Naruto was thinking. He didn’t want to push Naruto into something he wasn’t ready for. 

Normally he might just wait. But he was exceedingly hard. He ached and it prompted him to say, “Please.”

Naruto’s exquisite blue eyes opened and his expression was vulnerable. 

Sasuke realized that in the past he would have felt annoyed that he had to deal with someone’s issues. Naruto had changed so much.

“Do you remember what you called me?” The words were so soft, Sasuke barely heard them.

Sasuke blinked. He reviewed the last few minutes. He was tempted to ask if Naruto meant Moron, but knew that this wasn’t a joking matter. Oh. Sasuke’s heart pounded furiously. “My Own.” 

Naruto ducked his head. 

Sasuke’s guts twisted and he felt himself softening. “I thought you liked it.”

Naruto looked up. “I do.” His breathing was quick. “I want to show you how much, Sasuke. I want to feel you come in my mouth and swallow you down and know that you’re a part of me.”

Sasuke couldn’t move. He couldn’t say anything. All his blood rushed to his cock and he was instantly aching again. 

“This is something you really want?” He lifted a brow.

Naruto’s face was flushed but he nodded and licked his lips. “I kind of feel like I’m missing out on something important if I don’t.”

“Hn,” Sasuke breathed out. “I really don’t want you to miss out on anything important.”

Naruto gave him a twisted smile. “Bastard. You know what I mean.”

Sasuke had no problems with Naruto sucking him off. “You can do whatever you want to my body. I shouldn’t have pushed so hard to take you,” Sasuke replied. Looking back, he could see how insistent he’d been.

Naruto kissed him. The large hand curled up his side until it was in Sasuke’s hair, pulling on it and adjusting Sasuke’s head so Naruto to could control the deep, hot kiss. 

“I still want to feel you take me, Sasuke. No worries about that.” Naruto said as he lifted up onto an elbow so he was looking down onto Sasuke. He held Sasuke's head to the side and placed a kiss just to the fore of his ear. “I want to be full of you.” 

The hot breath on his ear, mixed with the sexy words made Sasuke groan softly. “I just really, really want to kiss you all over and make you come in my mouth, screaming my name. I want to feel your nuts shift in my hand.” Naruto placed another kiss on his cheek just to the front of his ear and then licked the shell of Sasuke’s ear so gently, Sasuke could barely feel it. He pushed up into the touch but was held down by Naruto’s hand. “I love how you react to me. It makes me feel so damn sexy and powerful,” Naruto growled.

“That’s because you are.”

“Hmmmm.” It sounded almost like a purr. “I guess I’ll just have to prove it to myself by driving my sex god insane with lust.”

Sasuke’s eyes widened. He had the most insane urge to laugh when Naruto called him a sex god.

Naruto rolled Sasuke onto his back. “You drive me insane,” said Sasuke.

Naruto chuckled. “Good to know.” He moved over, straddling Sasuke but kept his hand in Sasuke’s hair. 

Sasuke felt Naruto nuzzle his neck and then rub his lips over the sensitive skin. The move didn’t really turn him on, it made him feel cherished though. That was something new for him and he certainly wasn’t going to complain. 

Naruto nipped at his jaw bone, just hard enough to be called pain and he grunted, drawn out of his peaceful moment. Naruto turned Sasuke’s head and they looked at each other for a moment. Sasuke could feel the intent in the blue eyes. Naruto really needed to make him feel good. 

Sasuke had no doubts that Naruto would. He was looking forward to it. His cock twitched and ached with want.

Naruto’s lids slid closed a second before he dipped his head and took Sasuke’s mouth in a deep kiss. Naruto explored his mouth like they’d never kissed before. 

When Sasuke tried to reciprocate, wanting to taste Naruto as well, the blond growled and pulled on Sasuke’s hair. Sasuke had to content himself with rubbing his tongue over Naruto’s inside his own mouth. Naruto nipped on Sasuke’s upper lip. 

“You taste so good, Sas.” Kisses trailed down the side of Sasuke’s face and down his neck. Sasuke drove his fingers into Naruto’s soft, spiky hair and arched, looking for more contact.

Naruto sucked on Sasuke’s shoulder and then worried it between his teeth. 

Naruto licked the spot. “You’re body is so perfect. I love to mark it as mine.”

Sasuke grunted as his left nipple was pinched, hard. How did Naruto already know that was how he liked it? He gritted his teeth. “Use your nails.”

Naruto lifted up and looked at him even as nails dug into Sasuke’s hard bud. 

“Fuck yes,” he growled when Naruto rolled the reddened flesh between the nails. Naruto pressed even harder, too hard for just a moment, until Sasuke was reaching toward him and then let up, pressing his mouth over the aching flesh and sucking. 

Sasuke tugged Naruto’s head against his chest and hissed out a breath. Oh, that had felt good. “I really like that you aren’t gentle with me. You seem to know just what to do.” He forced a few more deep breaths. “Now suck my cock.”

Naruto laughed against his chest. “My pleasure.”

+_+_+_+_+_+

Naruto sat in the kitchen with a mug of cappuccino and watched as Sasuke took his own cup of coffee from the machine. 

“Are you sure you want coffee right now? Aren’t we supposed to be napping after this?” Naruto asked. The Bug was prancing around their feet.

Sasuke just stared at him. “Coffee is the nectar of the gods. It is drinkable at any time.”

Naruto just nodded, but supposed there was caffeine in his drink as well. “When do you think they will be hiring for the empty spot?”

Sasuke moved to the butcher-block island and sat. They were both shirtless. Naruto liked looking at the bruise he had left on Sasuke’s left shoulder. 

“It should be soon. They’ve interviewed and chosen their candidate. We are supposed to be introduced to them this week. But that doesn’t mean they start work yet. They still have to relocate here. That can take a month. So I would guess at the soonest, the shifts should start to decline in a couple weeks. For me though, these two weeks are going to be hell, since I was out. My coworkers covered for me when I needed it. Now I have to pay them back so they can sleep. So I will be very busy.”

Naruto nodded. He wished there was something he could do to help. He reached his hand out to Sasuke and turned it over, pleased when Sasuke took it in his own and they held hands. “Just let me know what I can do.”

“Trust me, I will.” Sasuke smirked.

Naruto rolled his eyes but couldn’t help licking his lips.

“If you do that again, I won’t be getting any sleep before my shift.”

“What?”

“Licking your lips, like you were remembering I was delicious.”

Naruto blushed and looked at their clasped hands. “I’m not sure your cum was delicious  
exactly, but being able to make you come like that, the feeling of your dick in my mouth.” His stomach clenched in nervous arousal. “And watching you. Well, yeah, um, one of the best things ever.” 

Sasuke let out a breath. He released Naruto’s hand, stood up and took the step to where Naruto was sitting on the stool. 

Naruto looked up into the dark eyes. At one time, he might have been afraid of the intensity and stark look on the beautiful face.

Sasuke’s hand trailed up Naruto’s cheek into his hair until he tugged Naruto’s head back. He leaned down and possessed Naruto’s mouth. 

The kiss was full of nips and tongue. Heat washed over Naruto from his mouth through his torso and settling in his groin. He moaned and grabbed Sasuke’s biceps to brace himself. 

Sasuke pulled away so they could breathe. He pressed their foreheads together. “Holy fuck,” he whispered.

“Yeah,” Naruto replied stupidly. He laughed. “Sorry, not conducive to sleep.”

“Sleep, no. Really good orgasms yes.”

“Just hearing you say the word oragasm is amazing. I love hearing you say dirty things.” Naruto heard himself say. “Oh, God. I can’t seem to keep my mouth shut right now.”

Sasuke chuckled. “I’ve noticed you like when I talk to you, Na-ru-to.” Sasuke said his name softly. 

“I really think I need to get you to bed, Sasuke,” Naruto murmured. He caressed Sasuke’s biceps. He could feel the muscles under the taut skin.

“I have no problem with that.” Sasuke’s lips twitched.

“So you can sleep.”

“There are two obstacles to overcome before that can happen. How do you feel about the number 69?”

Naruto swallowed. “Lucky, I’m feeling lucky.”

“So am I.”

 

+_+_+_+_+

Naruto watched the pale form of Sasuke sleep. The dark haired man had just drifted off after their enlightening 69 session and clean up. The sunlight crept around the edges of the red and black striped blackout curtains that covered the wooden blinds. He was curled on his side, facing Naruto. He had a hand tucked up near his mouth. Naruto wanted to touch the pale skin of his lover but didn’t want to wake him. 

Naruto felt very protective of Doctor Sasuke Uchiha. It wasn’t something he’d expected. Caring, love, anger, happiness, but to feel protective to this degree surprised him. He wanted to go yell at the hospital that Sasuke was tired, he couldn’t go work the hours they wanted. He had a family. And Naruto wanted to spend every second he could with Sasuke. 

Naruto sighed. He supposed that the degree of protectiveness didn’t come with gender so much as caring. Because he knew darn well Sasuke could take care of himself. He really didn’t need Naruto to stand up for him. Hell, Sasuke had Itachi to stand up for him. And that man was Scary.

Naruto had seen Sasuke very vulnerable though. He knew it was something few people had ever seen. He felt grateful Sasuke had been willing to share that with him. He’d also been willing to let Naruto help Sadie. And Sadie was Sasuke’s core. If something was to happen to Sadie, Naruto didn’t know how Sasuke would handle it. 

Naruto didn’t know what was going to happen now that he was in a relationship with Sasuke. The sex was stunning. Actually it was more than just sex to Naruto and Sasuke said it was to him as well. Naruto didn’t know what to think of how amazing being intimate with Sasuke truly was. It was like he couldn’t catch his breath no matter how hard he tried. He just wanted Sasuke, really achingly wanted him. He wanted to be next to the man, in his space.

Naruto gently brushed Sasuke’s hair, barely touching it. He loved the soft look of the front in contrast to the starkness of the back. It was just like Sasuke, gentle and yet prickly. 

Naruto shook his head. He certainly was introspective today. But considering he’d suddenly become gay, or bi or whatever, he supposed that deserved a bit of self examination. 

He’d fallen for a man. The thought floored him. Sasuke was solid everywhere. His curves were defined and Naruto couldn’t get enough of touching them. He tugged up the black sheet, hiding more of the pale skin.

He knew that he loved Sasuke. He didn’t know how he had fallen so quickly. With Sakura, they had grown up together. The bond had been all but unbreakable, or so he thought. Something in Sasuke tugged at his own soul. As corny as it sounded, it was like Sasuke was some missing piece. 

Naruto genuinely cared for Sasuke’s daughter. With Sasuke and Sadie, he was getting his family. Now all he had to do was make it through the next few weeks until things settled down.

+_+_+_+_+_+

Like any good explosion there was a lead up. Over the weekend, Naruto was seen with the Uchiha family. Rumors began to spread that the single man and the father-daughter pair were too close.

Sasuke himself had mentioned the existence of a boyfriend to men who, truthfully, had no idea he was actually sexual. 

Tuesday Sasuke and Naruto went to Panera for lunch, getting two different sandwiches and splitting them. Sasuke looked wan and his eyes maroon to the point they looked almost bruised. 

Seeing the stoic Uchiha like this made Naruto want to kidnap the man and take him to somewhere with a spa tub, massage table (with a happy ending provided by Naruto, of course) and then a comfortable bed. He cleared his throat after the thoughts. “Have you been eating?” Naruto asked.

“Hn.”

“You know I’m still learning Uchiha-ese, Sasuke,” Naruto grumbled as he took a bite of the BLT.

Sasuke’s lips lifted into a partial smile before he took a bite of the turkey and avocado.

“I think that means that you only eat when you remember and you don’t want to admit to doing anything wrong because Uchihas are perfect.”

Sasuke smirked. “Hn.” He chewed and watched Naruto carefully, as if he might discover something new about the man.

“Good to know I’m right.” Naruto rolled his eyes. Naruto wiped his mouth, in case he’d left a tomato seed. The intense look Sasuke was giving him was making him a bit nervous. “Damn, but I miss you.”

Sasuke took a drink of his coffee. “Me too. I think Sadie thinks I’ve married old Mrs. Morris and let her move in.”

Naruto narrowed his eyes. “And Mrs. Morris is?”

Sasuke took another bite and chewed slowly. Only when he’d swallowed and wiped his clean mouth with a napkin did he respond.“The sixty-year old woman that stays with Sadie when I’m gone.” The duh, was implied, not said, because, Naruto was sure, that Sasuke was too refined to say the word. 

Naruto scratched the back of his head. “Right. I don’t think you ever actually told me her name before.”

Sasuke smirked. “Yes, Naruto. Since we came mind-numbingly hard twice on Saturday, not only have I become straight, I’ve fallen in love and married a sixty-year old.”

Naruto blushed and looked around to see if anyone had heard Sasuke say that he’d come mind-numbingly hard. Because thinking of getting Sasuke naked was getting him hard. And truthfully, Sasuke looked like he needed sleep a lot more than an orgasm.

“You’re an ass.” He ate more of his sandwich, watching it drip onto his plate, aware just how messy he was compared to the refined Uchiha. 

Sasuke nodded. “I am. I do believe I warned you that my personality is not the most delightful.”

Naruto nodded. “True, you did. It’s just that when you’re naked, your ability to talk to me suddenly seems unimportant.” Fuck it. Sasuke knew what he was getting into. It wasn’t like they hadn’t eaten together before.

“Unless I’m talking dirty to you.” The bite Naruto was chewing caught in the back of his throat. He coughed and then frowned at the evilly smirking Sasuke.

Naruto rolled his eyes again. He really needed to change the subject before he decided he needed see if they could have car sex. “Is Sadie handling everything ok?”

Sasuke’s shrug looked elegant. “You’ll see her more than I will for the next couple of weeks. But I talk to her on the phone and remind her this will be over soon.”

“Remind her that she can call me; will you?” Naruto asked. “I don’t want to do that at work, it’s not really appropriate and I don’t want anyone to misunderstand. But let her know I’m worried.”

The half smile was back and the look in the dark eyes was warm. “I will. Thank you.”

Naruto smiled. “She can always come visit Bug.” Naruto ran a hand through his hair and looked at the table. “No, no she can’t. That’s just not a good idea, I suppose. I hate what a pain it is that I work with her sometimes. I just want to make things better but I think I make things worse.”

Sasuke shook his head. He reached across the table and grasped Naruto’s wrist, squeezing once before letting go. It wasn’t a quick move, it was solid and it made Naruto feel better. Which, he thought, was stupid because he was trying to make Sasuke feel better. 

He just wanted to reach across and hold Sasuke’s hand. Instead, he pressed his ankle against Sasuke’s shin and rubbed it up and down a couple of times. “I just miss being able to touch you.” The feeling of Sasuke’s warm hairy leg was familiar and encouraging. 

“Shut up and eat, moron, before I decide that I can call in sick or be a no-show and get myself fired.”

Naruto hummed. He bolted upright in his chair though when Sasuke’s foot trailed up his leg.

“Now that’s just not fair,” Naruto muttered.

“Uchiha.”

+_+_+_+_+_+

It was Thursday and Sadie was once again TA for Ms. Walker. The teacher had three kids and apparently one had been up half the night puking his guts out. 

“Sadie, I’m sorry. But I’m exhausted. Will you please get me a Dr. Pepper?” the black haired woman asked. She handed over a dollar bill. 

Sadie nodded. But the high school office intimidated her since that was where the principal’s office was. It was also where the teacher’s lounge was and the pop machine. 

So she walked over to the elementary wing of the building and opened the door to the teacher’s lounge. It was morning. She never expected it to be full of teachers. They looked at her a bit strangely so she just said, “It’s for Ms. Walker.”

They nodded. She decided to just walk the short distance to the machine and get the pop. They were just teachers after all.

So she took a breath and walked over to the machine, bill out. 

“What do you think Samantha will do? I hear parents are already threatening to pull kids out,” one of the female teachers said.

Sadie put the bill in the machine and pushed the button, only half listening to the conversation.

“He’s been great for Mike. I can see the difference in him during class. But I can see where the parents wouldn’t want a gay man working there. It was surprising they hired a man in the first place, but I guess it was different when he was married.”

Sadie froze in the act of grabbing the bottle from the machine. She had a really bad feeling.

“I thought it was strange the one working with him before was a high school girl, but now he’s gay? And I guess Sakura would know, right?”

Sadie made her hand push aside the rectangular door and clasp the cold pop. She stood and had to concentrate on putting one foot in front of another. 

“I guess you never know about anyone do you?” Sadie heard before closing the door behind her.

 

She stood in the hallway and tried not to hyperventilate. She didn’t know what to do. It was still early in the day. Was Naruto leaving Kanoha Kids? She couldn’t imagine it without him! He was so awesome!

Did Naruto even know that parents were threatening to take their kids out of KK? She could call him and tell him. Her gut clenched. No, she didn’t think she could. He loved those kids.

She could tell her dad. Couldn’t she? What was his schedule for that day? Was he working? She thought he was. She could call him. What if she woke him up?

What the hell? She had to tell someone!

Uncle Itachi!

It was still pretty early in California, only 8:30. Maybe he’d still be free. She tried to casually walk away from the teacher’s lounge and turned down a hall until she was out of sight of the room and then sagged against a locker.

She set the pop at her feet and pulled her cell from her back pocket. Her hands were shaking a bit as she woke it up and swiped it. She punched in her code and pushed the picture she loved of her Uncle and her together.

She waited while it rung. She didn’t think she was going to make it through the rest of school. Her life had just changed when her dad had realized he was gay. He was gay and in love with Naruto. Naruto worked for Kanoha Kids and loved it. Naruto was about to lose his job, because he was dating her dad. And she’d encouraged it. Did that make it her fault?

“Sadie? Sadie?” her Uncle Itachi said loudly.

“What?” She replied.

“Sadie, what’s wrong. You’re supposed to be in school. Is everything ok with you and your dad?” She was so glad to hear his strong, caring voice.

“Yes, well no. It’s Naruto. Uncle Itachi. I need you to get me out of school. I can’t be here today. I’m going to need your help.” Her words were tripping over each other.

“Sadie,” he said slowly, “It’s about Naruto, right?”

“Yes.”

“Is he hurt? Did he hurt you?”

“What? No, he wouldn’t hurt me. But he’s about to be.”

“Hurt? Sadie you aren’t making much sense,” Itachi said.

“I can’t explain. Someone might hear. But I can’t tell you now. You have to get me out of here. We have to do something right away. Please Uncle Itachi.”

She listened to him blow out a breath and then say something as to another person that was near him.

“Listen, Sadie. I’m going to need you to give me the phone number for the high school office, ok. Then can you go back to class and let me see what I can do?  
Will you be ok until then? What class do you have now?”

“I’m a TA right now so I should be ok.”

“Alright. If you have to, just tell them you don’t feel good and go to the nurse. I promise I’ll get you out as soon as I can. Then you call me as soon as you can talk.”

“I will. I can wait.”

“That’s my Uchiha. And Sadie, we’ll fix this.”

“I don’t see how.”

+_+_+_+_

Naruto was chasing The Bug at the park. It was a beautiful day but getting hot. He was sweating but he loved watching the stupid little dog trip all over itself. 

His phone rang. He yanked it out of the back pocket of his jeans shorts without looking to see who it was. He was slightly out of breath.

“Yeah?”

“Naruto?” The voice was familiar, but he didn’t recognize it.

He pulled the phone from his ear and looked down at it. 

“Itachi?” He asked.

 

“Yes. You sound out of breath. Is everything alright?”

“Fine. Hang on.” He took the phone away and yelled, “Bug, come!” He put the phone back to his ear. “Sorry. I’m out with The Bug.” Something occurred to him. His breath left him so fast he could barely ask, “Wait. Is Sasuke ok?”

“Sasuke is fine, Naruto.”

Naruto put the phone between his ear and shoulder to hook The Bug up to her pink leash. Pink was manly. He was rushing a bit because he had a really bad feeling.

Itachi had begun to talk but Naruto said his stomach in his throat, “And Sadie, is she okay?”

“Naruto, Sadie is alright. I take it you are at the park?”

“Yeah.”

“How long will it take you to get home?” Itachi asked in his smooth voice.

Naruto frowned. “About ten minutes if we just walk. I’m at the big one downtown. I get the feeling I should go faster.” He looked around at the empty park. The cluster of pine trees before him shaded an empty bag from McDonalds and a soda can.

“Walk home and take a shower, then call me back. We need to talk. If work calls you, don’t answer until you talk to me.”

Naruto’s stomach clenched again. “Itachi?” He started walking, tugging on the leash to get The Bug’s attention.

“Naruto, just do as I ask. Can you do that?”

Naruto didn’t know if he could. “Itachi, just tell me what’s wrong.”

Naruto’s phone started to beep because he had another call coming in. He looked at it. He couldn’t stop staring when he saw that it was the Kanoha Community Education calling. He swallowed feeling like he might throw up. “Itachi, what do you know?”

 

“Naruto, Sasuke made you family. Let me treat you like one. Trust me. Go home and shower. Call me.”

Naruto found himself nodding. “Okay, Itachi. Sasuke trusts you. I will too.”

Naruto heard a breath being released. “Thank you.”

Naruto hung up. He and The Bug jogged home.

The entire way home and during his shower, he kept trying to figure out what was wrong. Was something wrong with Itachi or Sasuke’s parents? Why hadn’t Naruto asked that?

Naruto put on a clean pair of blue shorts and had his phone in his hand even as he pulled on a red and orange shirt. He called Itachi. 

“Naruto?” Itachi ventured, after having told Naruto what he knew.

Naruto really had no words for all the thoughts speeding through his mind like star fighters. He knew that when he ran into a comet and that would be soon, it was really going to hurt.

“Naruto?” The voice was louder and more strident. 

Naruto swallowed. He ran his fingers through The Bug’s scruff. 

“Is… What… choice do I have?” he whispered.

“I assume you don’t want the kids to leave?”

Naruto shook his head.

“Naruto?” 

Naruto could hear the concern. He answered, “Some don’t have anywhere else to go. They would be left alone at home and end up in juvenile.”

“And if I say that you aren’t responsible for what their parents do?”

Naruto smiled wryly. “In this case I have some influence.”

“So you are going to resign.”

“I don’t see how I have a choice.” Naruto felt so tight he thought he might snap.

“I thought that would be your answer. However, I think you should talk to Sasuke first. He might have suggestions.”

“I didn’t even think…” Naruto felt guilty.

“Your relationship is still new. It is hard when you can’t call right them away.”

Itachi was trying to make him feel better? Things were bad. “I don’t think it will change anything.”

“Even if it doesn’t, I have a couple of suggestions that might make your resignation come out better for you,” Itachi hinted.

“What do you mean?”

“Let me make some calls. I haven’t had enough time.”

“The fact you were able to do what you have is amazing. Thank you.”

“You are welcome. Remember, you are a potential Uchiha. Don’t just give in.”

“Hn,” Naruto replied and hung up.

+_+_+_+_

Naruto walked out of the school and knew he would never work there again. He would talk to Sasuke; ultimately, he knew it was his own decision.

When Itachi had called, Naruto had known the Uchiha had no reason to lie to him, but he hadn’t really believed him. He hadn’t wanted to believe him. 

Now he believed Itachi. 

What must Sadie be feeling like after hearing that? After all, her father was gay too and they were together. Now this was all at HER school and in her face. 

Hell.

He scratched the back of his head when what he really felt like doing was hitting it against the wall. 

What was he going to do?

Itachi had said he’d have Sasuke call as soon as he got out of surgery. Naruto took his phone out of his pocket and looked at it. He’d had it off for the meeting with Sammantha.

There was three missed calls, two messages and a text that said, “Call Me!”

Naruto shook his head, feeling an amount of relief that surprised him. He got into his car and pushed the button to call Sasuke back. He rolled down the windows.

“Why didn’t you answer?” Sasuke demanded in lieu of a greeting.

Sasuke was so sweet. 

Naruto put his car in gear. “I was meeting with my boss.”

“Shit! I was hoping to talk to you before that.”

Naruto sighed. “Sasuke.” He didn’t know what to say. He had too much to say but didn’t know how to put any of it in words. He put his car back in park.

“How the fuck do they think they can do that to you?” Sasuke demanded. “Actually, they can’t! I won’t let them! Naruto, I won’t let them do this to you! I have a really good lawyer. We’ll threaten to sue. I am so going to...”

Naruto tried to get Sasuke’s attention twice.

Sasuke just continued on. “Sasuke, you can’t make my decisions for me,” he said tiredly.

“Naruto?”

“Sasuke, I don’t want to talk about it right now.”

“It has to be now, Naruto, don’t you see that?”

“Uchihas might be God’s gift to humanity in many ways, but you and your brother don’t get to run my life.”

Naruto took the phone away from his ear and looked at the picture he had of Sasuke staring down at the Lego ninja village. He pressed the hang up button and then leaned his head against the steering wheel. 

He was tired. 

The phone rang but he didn’t answer it. He just backed up after checking behind him and drove home. He let The Bug out and then crawled into bed and tucked the dog under the cool covers with him. He regretted they didn’t still smell like his lover.

He pressed the message button and listened to the messages. None of them asked how he was feeling or what he wanted. 

He needed a partner, not another fucking bitchy dominatrix. He pulled The Bug closer to him and just curled around her.

He didn’t know long he had been sleeping for when The Bug wiggled from his arms and started to bark at the door.

That was when he noticed the pounding.

He knew who it was. And it wasn’t that he didn’t know that he needed to have a discussion with Sasuke. He was just tired and he didn’t want to have to do it now.

Naruto had a feeling though that if he didn’t go answer the door, one of his neighbors might call the police.

He sighed and got up before shuffling to the door. Sasuke was yelling something. He sounded irate.

Naruto unlocked the deadbolt and opened the door. He leaned against the jamb while The Bug ran out and danced around the doctor. Sasuke’s hair was damp. He’d just taken a shower then. And he smelled damn good. 

“You hung up on me!” Sasuke sounded scandalized, as if such a thing had never happened before. It probably hadn’t.

Naruto nodded. He wiped a hand across his eyes and dug out the eye boogers. 

Sasuke asked. “Can I come in?”

Naruto looked down at his dog and then up at the beautiful dark haired man. “Why?”

Sasuke blinked, opened his mouth and shut it again. That obviously hadn’t been the answer he’d been expecting. 

Sasuke bent down and scooped up the yorkie. “I’ll hold your dog hostage until you let me in.”

Naruto closed his eyes and couldn’t hold back a small smile. “Damn you’re quick. Come in before all the hot air kills my air-conditioner.”

Sasuke looked down at the dog he held in his arms as he passed by Naruto. “Good to know you’re good for something,” he said to her in a sotto voice.

“Be nice to my dog. She’s the only reason you got in the door.”

Sasuke twisted her and held her up in front of his face, studying her. She tried to lick his nose, despite the six inches separating them. “She’s cute and all. But I’m better looking and waaaay sexier.”

Naruto snickered. He walked down the hall and went to his refrigerator and got a can of Dr. Pepper. He held it out to Sasuke who nodded and then got one for himself. He led them into the living room. 

“I suppose that depends on if you are a dog.”

Sasuke had pulled the tiny dog back against his chest and kept her there. Naruto opened the soda for him, ignoring the surprise the little gesture got him. He wasn’t treating Sasuke like a girl. Nope. 

Sasuke figured it out when he had to dodge the dog with his soda can and then hold her down while he took a drink. He looked down at her with a slightly cross-eyed expression when she’d almost reached the can with her flapping tongue. 

“You are hyper enough,” Sasuke said firmly.

All Sasuke’s voice did was make her tug against her collar harder.

Sasuke looked at Naruto for help. 

Naruto hummed. “Dr. Pepper is her favorite thing in the world.” He leaned back against the corner of the couch, arms crossed and smirked. He hadn’t opened his soda yet. This was going to be interesting.

Sasuke went to set his soda on the table and the dog started to jump for it.

“If you don’t hold the dog hostage, I don’t have to keep you in my apartment,” Naruto reminded him.

Sasuke lunged for The Bug, grabbing her one handed and managing to keep his soda from spilling.

“I’m missing something here aren’t I?” Sasuke finally asked after studying Naruto.

Naruto nodded. He really wanted to keep Sasuke. But this was important to him.

“Something really important to you.”

Naruto lifted his brows.

Sasuke wrapped the dog up with one arm against the dark blue shirt that had three buttons at the top and set the soda on the side table.

“I came to see how you are doing,” Sasuke said.

Naruto tilted his head. He wanted to smile. At least Sasuke was trying. He knew that was more than the man was willing to do for anyone else.

“How are you doing?” Sasuke ventured.

“I’m fine, Dr. Uchiha. And you?” Naruto answered.

Sasuke looked down at Naruto’s dog, as if she might give him some answers. Naruto thought this was adorable, but he wasn’t going to show that to Sasuke. 

“Naruto, I’m sorry about today,” Sasuke finally said. 

Thank heavens the man could learn! Naruto thought.

“It’s not fair what they are doing to you. In a way, it’s my fault.”

Naruto’s mouth fell open.

“What the fuck are you talking about?” Naruto asked.

“You agreed to be my lover. That shouldn’t affect your job. You…”

“Sasuke Uchiha, you shut up right now!”

“What?”

 

Naruto scrubbed his eyes with his palms. “I am not in any way angry with you because of what is happening at my job. It’s not your fault I couldn’t resist your sexy ass body and nasty ass personality.” He looked Sasuke who now looked really confused. He supposed he should just take pity on the man.

“I am pissed off at you because you damn well decided what the hell I was going to do with my fucking life.” Naruto slapped himself in the chest. “Last time I checked it was MY FUCKING LIFE!” 

Sasuke’s mouth fell open.

“I wanted to talk to you about it, Sasuke. To discuss it with you. But in the end, I have to be able to live with the decision. Do you understand that at all, Sasuke?”

 

“I want to help you,” Sasuke protested. “I don’t want you to lose your job.

“Then you ask how you can help. You ask what I need. You don’t go all avenger on me.”

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at Naruto. “You can’t tell me not to be pissed off.”

Naruto looked back at him. “Is that more important than me? Is my having a job all that important?”

“Of course not. You can move in with Sadie and I. We can move you in next weekend.”

Naruto crossed his arms again. Damn the Uchiha was stubborn as a mule. He could see the doctor plotting things in his head. 

“Sasuke.”

Sasuke looked at him with those dark eyes. They looked so hopeful.

Naruto sighed and shook his head. 

“You’re not going to move in?”

Sasuke sounded so petulant Naruto had to smile a little. “We’ve been together less than a month, Sasuke. But you didn’t really answer my question. Is you’re being pissed off on my behalf more important than how I feel about things?”

Sasuke shook his head. “I want you with me, Naruto. But I can see why you think it’s too soon. And just because I am really pissed off, it’s not more important than your opinion, which I still haven’t heard.”

“You’ve been too busy getting all emotional.”

To Naruto’s delight, Sasuke flushed. “I do NOT get emotional.”

“You do over me,” Naruto said with a smile he tried to hide.

“Perhaps,” Sasuke said while studiously scratching the dog.

Naruto stood up and moved to the kitchen. He just couldn’t sit still any longer. He placed his hands on the sink and looked at the apartments that sat beside his. It was a gray wall, nothing interesting. But right now he needed a change of venue.

“Sasuke, the kids at Kanoha Kids, they aren’t like those at other after school programs. Many of them don’t have other places to go. They’ve been kicked out of the other daycares. Did Sadie tell you that?”

“She might have. She said you were really good with the tough ones.”

“She’s good with them too.” He scratched the back of his head. “What do you think will happen to them if I don’t leave?” 

The sound of the refrigerator filled the kitchen. 

“But Naruto,” Sasuke began. 

“Sasuke!” Naruto’s voice came out sharper than he meant it to. “If you don’t know what I’m going to do in this situation, you don’t know me very well.” Was Sasuke going to accept him?

“You shouldn’t have to make this decision,” Sasuke insisted. “You like your job. You said it would be a good job to have to go back to school with.”

“It would be good for a while, but then classes would probably conflict. But that’s not what matters and you know it.” Naruto turned. He placed his hands behind him on the sink and looked at Sasuke, really looked. 

He could see the emotion in Sasuke’s eyes, in the way his eyebrows furrowed, ever so slightly and his lips pursed. Sasuke still held the Bug and was unconsciously scratching her ruff. 

Sasuke was different, that was true. But this was about values, about things that were important to Naruto. “What would YOU do, Sasuke?” Naruto tilted his head.

Sasuke stilled. All expression vanished from his face. “Why are you asking me?”

Naruto said softly, “You’re a smart man, Uchiha. You know why I’m asking you.”

The Bug started to wiggle at the lack of attention but Sasuke didn’t move. Sasuke closed his eyes, took a deep breath and let it out. “I’d do what I had to to keep the kids safe.” When he opened the dark eyes they shimmered with pain. “But my instinct is to protect my lover, my family, to protect you, Naruto.”

Naruto stepped forward. He took the Bug from Sasuke’s hands and put her down on the floor. Naruto stood and pressed his forehead against Sasuke’s. “I know. But how about you walk at my side not run in front of me?”

A can in the other room tipped over. Naruto winced. “Damn that dog and her Dr. Pepper.” Naruto grabbed the paper towels and then looked back over his shoulder as he made for the living room. “And besides, we can send Itachi out in front of this thing. He’s already got some sort of plan.”

Naruto shoved the dog away as he tipped the can back up and wiped quickly at the table. The Bug tried to push through his arms to get to her favorite substance in the entire world as it had already made it to the wooden floor. 

After a moment of dealing with the crisis, Naruto noticed that Sasuke hadn’t said anything. Naruto picked up the can with his heart in his throat. He stood, can in one hand, dirty paper towels in the other and looked at his dark-haired lover.

“Sasuke?”

He heard the Bug lapping at the soda on the floor but ignored it. At least it would be clean.

“I don’t understand,” Sasuke murmured. He was looking at the floor.

Naruto’s brow furrowed; the sick feeling didn’t go away. “What don’t you understand?” 

“I feel like I HAVE to go make an issue out of this. That I can’t let them, let that Bitch get away with this. I feel like I need to ruin them all.” His eyes lifted until they met Naruto’s. “I don’t know if I can let it go.”

Naruto stared at Sasuke, unsure what to say. 

Sasuke continued. “And it’s not that I don’t think you can run your own life, or that I need to protect you or that bullshit.” He ran a hand through his hair. “Maybe it is.” He shook his head. “No, I understand your need to do this. I just still need to tear their heads off.”

Naruto blinked. “Are you like this with Sadie?”

Sasuke shook his head and then nodded. “I’ve had a chat with her teachers on occasion. She’s yelled at me. This is worse.”

Naruto said, “First, I feel oddly cared for but no going all serial killer on me. Sadie and I need you around. We’ll have to find less direct ways of dealing with things. Again, Itachi is looking at options, at least for the school.”

Sasuke frowned. “I don’t like Itachi is better at this than me.”

“He’s just slightly more removed. We are going to have to find other outlets for your homicidal tendencies.”

Sasuke’s smirk was evil.

To distract Sasuke, Naruto threw out, “Itachi did call me a future Uchiha.”

Sasuke smirked. He walked up to Naruto and put his hands on Naruto’s head. Just before he kissed Naruto, he said, “That leaves the Bitch to me.”

+_+_+_+_+

Sasuke looked into Naruto’s blue eyes and saw weariness. He had a primal urge to replace that. If he couldn’t go tear down the school, and he wasn’t leaving Naruto yet to take care of the Bitch, he figured he’d resort to something else he was good at.

He kissed Naruto. At first the kiss was slow, an apology of sorts, for not understanding, for not being what Naruto needed. He really wanted to be the sort of man who gave his partner what he needed. But he was a selfish man.

“Naruto, tell me if you don’t want this right now and I’ll stop.” Maybe. He’d try for Naruto. “But I want you so fucking bad. I need to feel you against me.”

Naruto stared at him with his big blue eyes. “I. I don’t know what I feel right now.” He swallowed hard and Sasuke watched Naruto’s adam’s apple bob. “I think it’s all a little overwhelming. I had plans. And now.. Damn It!”

Sasuke pulled him into a hug. He tugged hard and squeezed. Shit he really wanted to drop a lawsuit on that school so big they’d be in debt to Naruto for DECADES. Lightening his grip, he started rubbing Naruto’s back. 

“Sasuke, I know you can make me feel just you. Make me feel that. Do you have time?”

Like heaven or hell could stop him. “Yeah,” his throat tightened up a bit. “I have time for that.”

Naruto pulled away and stopped in the kitchen to throw away the sticky towels and wash his hands. Sasuke watched Naruto do the task blown away that he could be so… enamored by anyone. He never truly believed he’d ever find anyone for himself. He was just too picky, too uptight. And yet he’d fallen for someone who didn’t have a pretentious bone in his body. Sasuke wondered if Itachi laughed his ass off at that.

Naruto turned and took Sasuke’s hand in his. It was a big hand, not too calloused, but the grip was firm and sure as it led Sasuke to his bedroom. Sasuke was glad that this episode had not turned Naruto from him. He froze at the thought and moved again when he felt Naruto tug him. 

“Sasuke?” Naruto asked, head tilted to the right, just a tad.

Sasuke smirked. “Strip,” Sasuke ordered.

Naruto lifted his brows but said nothing. He grabbed his shirt behind his neck and yanked it off. He was reaching for his pants when he finally said, “Are you going to pay me for this show, or are you going to participate?”

“Oh, no worries, I’ll make sure you’re well comp-en-sated.”

Naruto snorted. “You never did say you were romantic, did you?” Sasuke lifted a brow.

“No, but you did mention something about a sex-god.” He’d prove it too.

Naruto hummed and slid his fingers inside the waistband of his khaki shorts, teasingly. “I suppose I did. You are kind of hot.”

“Kind of?” Sasuke shoved Naruto down on the bed and then crawled over him. “I’m kind of hot?” Sasuke licked at Naruto’s left nipple then took it between his teeth. He held it there for a moment. He waited for Naruto’s breathing to quicken. When it did, he tugged it so it pulled outward and then with a quick bite, let it go. Naruto moaned softly.

“I’ll have you know,” he growled, “I can turn my lover on in ways he hasn’t even imagined. I can do things with his cock his kinkiest fantasies haven’t even touched yet. I bet I might even be able to talk him to orgasm. He likes dirty talk. But none of that has to do with how hot I am.”

Sasuke stripped his shirt off with a practiced motion he was never so glad to have perfected in front of a mirror. He rubbed his palms over his nipples and let his head drop back with a moan. “I’ve let men touch me here. Men lined up to touch this body.” He pinched his nipples with his fingers, pulling them from his body and then using his nails on them. His voice got a bit hoarse. “But only one person touches it now. And he says that sometimes,” Sasuke lifted up and slid out of his black Nike shorts, “I’m pretty.”  
“His is the only opinion that matters to me now.”

Sasuke practically ripped Naruto’s shorts and underwear off before rubbing their cocks together.

Sasuke growled into Naruto’s ear. “What does he think now?” Sasuke bit Naruto’s earlobe.

Naruto arched and groaned, clutching at Sasuke’s biceps. “Fuck, how about sexy. You are like fucking sex on legs, Sasuke.” Naruto started to slide his hands into Sasuke’s hair but Sasuke grabbed them first and planted them on the bed to either side of Naruto’s broad shoulders. 

“Sexy?” Sasuke asked with a smirk. He licked up Naruto’s neck. “Sexy is good. I can be sexy for you,” he said in a low tone. “You remember our first time?”

Naruto licked his lips. “Yeah. I remember.” The blonde had to clear his throat. 

“I remember too. You were fucking sexy too. Too sexy for your own good. But I was sexy for you then, wasn’t I?”

 

“Oh, hell yes.”

“I’m going to be sexy for you now. And you are going to keep your hands…” Sasuke slid the wrists upward until the backs of Naruto’s hands were rested against the wall. “Right here,” he whispered the last words. “I want you to keep these pressed here.”

Naruto’s eyes were huge as he stared up at Sasuke, the pupils blown. The blonde licked his lips again. “I want you inside me, Sasuke. I want you to fuck me hard. So hard I forget anything and everything but you.” Naruto arched, as if trying to reach for Sasuke and Sasuke ground his cock down against Naruto’s in reward. 

“Fuck I want inside you so bad, but I don’t know how patient I can be,” Sasuke’s voice was strained. He really just wanted to slam his dick inside Naruto right that second. 

“I’ve been practicing,” Naruto gasped out.

That brought Sasuke up short. “WHAT?”

Naruto tried to grind against him again but Sasuke pressed his hip down and then reached for the nightstand. 

“I got a little dildo so I could stretch myself. I wanted to know so bad what it would be like.”

“Fuck! I want to watch you make yourself come with that.”

“I never did it to come.” Naruto shook his head. “Only to stretch. First time I come with something in my ass it will be your cock.”

And Naruto thought Sasuke was good at dirty talk?

“That’s right, Naruto. You’ll come, your tight ass spasming around my big cock as I fill you with my cum.”

“Wha?” Naruto asked.

Sasuke leaned down and kissed Naruto thoroughly. “That’s right. I’m not going to use a condom. So my cum will be inside you, filling you, dripping out your hole and down your legs. Just like when you sucked my cock and ate my cum? Your beautiful ass is going to suck my cum in.”

Naruto moaned low and long. 

Sasuke reached down and grabbed Naruto’s heavy balls, giving them a sharp tug. 

“You’re ass is still virginal, but you’re greedy for it aren’t you?” Sasuke gritted out as he leaned back on his thighs and slicked himself.

“Yes.” Naruto hissed. “I don’t know why the fuck I am. I fought it. But I fucking am hot and greedy for your damn cock in my ass.”

Part of Sasuke wanted to crow in victory. His Uchiha knew Naruto was HIS now. But he recognized how important this was. 

“Good, cause I want it there, fucking you hard till your eyes roll up in your head again and I send you to that place only I can take you to. Your body is mine, Naruto. It’s mine to kiss,” he kissed from Naruto’s chin to his ear, sucking kisses along his jawline. “Mine to lick,” he licked lightly inside Naruto’s ear, swirling his tongue and blowing, “Mine to bite.” He bit down on Naruto’s shoulder and worried it while Naruto rolled his head and moaned. Sasuke came away knowing his teeth were imprinted in the golden flesh.  
“And mine, only mine, to fuck.”

“Yes,” Naruto moaned.

Sasuke pushed a lubed finger inside Naruto’s heat and moaned. It was tight.  
Naruto lifted up and tightened around him. 

“Try to relax your muscles, Naruto,” he murmured. His voice was tight but he was trying to to show how badly he really wanted this and wanted it NOW.

“I want more, Sasuke.”

Sasuke groaned. “You have to relax first.”

Naruto took a deep breath and then Sasuke was able to press in a second finger. THAT was tight. 

Naruto winced. Sasuke started to slide them in and out slowly, twisting them a bit. “You’re doing really good Naruto. You feel so hot and smooth. I can’t wait to be inside you.”

Naruto opened eyes that had fallen shut. “Can’t you just do it now?”

“Not unless you want to scream in pain instead of pleasure.”

Naruto shook his head. 

“Trust me on this. If I could go any faster, I would.”

“Right, sorry. I just.”

“No. No apologies. We are learning as we go how this is going to work best. It will take a few times to get it all figured out.”

Naruto huffed. “If this doesn’t go well, there WON’T be another time.”

Sasuke grinned. “Oh, it will go well.” It had better. He wouldn’t forgive himself it it didn’t. He pulled the two fingers out and slid three in a tiny bit and froze when Naruto made a pained sound. 

His cock didn’t care that Naruto was in pain. It couldn’t get any harder or leak any faster and it wanted in Naruto’s tight ass. As far as it was concerned, the tighter the better. Sasuke’s cock told him to be more inventive in getting this thing moving faster or he would be coming as soon as he got inside Naruto.

Sasuke told his cock to shut the fuck up, he was working on things as fast as he could.

Sasuke ever so slowly shifted his fingers back and in the tiniest amount as he moved forward so his head was even with the blond’s. “You know that you’re hot don’t you?”

Naruto looked at him. 

“You are.”

Naruto’s voice came out a bit pained. “You can stop lying just to get into my pants at this point. It’s pretty much a done deal.”

Sasuke chuckled. “Yeah. But you’re hot even before I slip you onto my cock. After that you’ll be incandescent.”

“So you’re saying you make people hotter by fucking them?” Naruto huffed a laugh. He loosened up a bit and Sasuke rocked his fingers further in.

“It’s not like I was on some humanitarian effort out there.”

“You only make hot people hotter?” Naruto forced out as Sasuke pressed deeper with his fingers.

“No.” How had this gotten away from him? He glared into the flushed face. “I’m trying to say that you are going to look fucking gorgeous on my damn cock Naruto. I am going to stick my aching cock in your tight fucking ass and I’m going to ream it until you scream yourself hoarse and can’t remember your name.” He was panting heavily. “Then I’m going to cum so far inside you, you’ll be able to taste it.” He wanted to rip his fingers out and just do it already but Naruto was still damn tight. “My dick is drooling so much much pre-cum right now, I don’t know if I’ll have anything to empty into you but I guarantee I am going to try. And you are going to do nothing but writhe and scream for me.”

Naruto’s eyes were wide now. Sasuke swiveled his wrist. Naruto moaned loudly and his his head turned from side to side but the blue eyes never left his.

“You’re ass is hot and smooth and tight for me, isn’t it Naruto?” Sasuke asked coaxingly.

“Yes?” He asked.

“Oh, yes.”

“You want me Naruto?”

“Yes,” Naruto answered breathlessly. “Now!”

“Now.” 

Sasuke removed his fingers and stroked Naruto’s almost hard cock. He was almost tender at first, loving with it, feeling the vein and ridges. 

Naruto lifted his hips. “Sasuke!” he commanded. 

Sasuke firmed his grip and stroked the flesh up and down until it was completely hard. He looked back up at Naruto, just as the man grabbed Sasuke’s cock. 

“If you don’t fucking, fuck me with your damn cock I am going to fucking roll you over and fuck myself on it.”

Sasuke arched into the touch. He nearly bit his tongue. “Damnit!” He yelled and clamped his hand on Naruto’s wrist. “If you don’t let go of that, there will be nothing to fuck you with.”

Naruto let go and Sasuke grabbed a pillow. He was desperate at this point but he would be damned if he didn’t make this good for Naruto. The idea of Naruto riding him was amazing, but he really wanted all the control this time. 

“Shift your hips up,” he gritted out. “...and grab your thighs.”

With the pillow in place, he lined himself up and pressed.

It was nothing he had ever known. Once he was entering, he looked into the luminous blue eyes.

They were filled with surprise and a hint of pain. 

Sasuke leaned forward onto one hand and let gravity pull him into Naruto until the head was seated. And it wasn’t enough. He sealed his mouth over Naruto’s and sucked his tongue and then fucked Naruto’s mouth with his own even as he pushed deeper. 

Naruto was moaning or he was or they both were. He hoped Naruto wasn’t in pain because he didn’t know if he could stop. All that existed was forward and the heat that was Naruto. 

And then he was inside. Sasuke threw his head back and drew in deep breaths. He tried to name the phalanges but couldn’t remember a single one. 

“Naruto,” he gasped. “Are you ok?”

“I.. I don’t.. Shit! don’t move.”

Sasuke’s head dropped to Naruto’s chest, his eyes squeezed shut. “I’m working on that.”

“Your cock feels a hella bigger than it looks, and it looks big.” Naruto shifted and his ass squeezed Sasuke.

“Nnngggh,” Sasuke grunted. He was shaking. Sweat dripped off him onto the body beneath him. He rubbed his face against Naruto’s chest before finding a meaty place to bite down. “Please, I need to move soon, Naru.”

Naruto was panting and his ass moved in an attempt to relax. “Do it.”

Sasuke pushed up on his arms. He looked down into Naruto’s eyes knowing his own showed his feelings of claim. He slid back, until he felt he was going to fall out of that amazing heat.

He shoved back in hard and began a punishing rhythm he couldn’t have stopped if the world came to an end. 

“Naruto,” he murmured. “There?” He canted his hips.

“Sasuke!” Naruto called out. 

That was what Sasuke wanted to hear.

Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke’s back and his legs around Sasuke’s waist. 

“I wanted to be in control this first time,” Sasuke gasped out. “To watch you come apart around me.”

Naruto grinned fiercely. “I make you lose control, Sasuke Uchiha. I Like it.” Naruto tightened around him and Sasuke cried out. Naruto dug his fingernails into Sasuke’s back. “And so do you.”

Sasuke shoved his hips against Naruto’s ass and held there. His whole body trembled. He met the truth in the clear blue eyes. “I do.”

And then he was all about making them both lose complete control.

+_+_+_+_+_

Naruto lay next to Sasuke and stared at the ceiling. His ass ached. It was slick in places it wasn’t supposed to be. But he felt strangely satisfied and very relaxed. 

“How are you?” Sasuke asked as he rolled over.

Naruto hummed and looked up at his lover. 

“Be right back.” 

Sasuke came back with a damp wash cloth and some towels. Once Sasuke had helped them get clean, he lay back next to Naruto, propped up on an elbow.

“Sasuke? Is all this really happening?”

“You mean with your job?” Sasuke pushed some blonde hair out of the way.

“I guess with everything. It hasn’t been that long since I met you. And now I have no job and cum in my ass.”

“I’m not quite sure how to respond to that.”

Naruto shook his head. “It’s not that I think meeting you is bad or anything. It’s just surprising how much can change so quickly.”

Naruto traced his fingers over the warmth of Sasuke’s chest. “You’ve become so important to me. And Sadie too.”

“You’re important to me as well Naruto Uzumaki. If you’d let me, I’d move you into my home and you could go to school and become what you want and I’d kick anyone’s ass who comes near you. I mean it when I said you’re My Own. I don’t want to live without you.”

Naruto turned his head towards Sasuke and let the older man hold him.

He needed to call his dads. Hell, he could go visit them. That was an enticing idea. 

He also needed a new job. Whatever he got wouldn’t pay well. He could get work study when he went back to school. 

There were just too many questions right then. 

“I can hear you thinking,” Sasuke said.

“Too many questions without answers.”

“There always are,” Sasuke said. “How are you feeling?” 

“Messy, sore, relaxed, strangely happy.”

“Hn.” Sasuke rolled over and curled an arm over him, placing a hand on his chest.

“No need to be so smug.”

Sasuke chuckled. “Somebody else just fucked you into a great orgasm?”

Naruto pretended to think.

Sasuke slapped him on the chest. “Lets get you cleaned up.”

“Only room for one in the shower remember?”

“I give sponge baths to very special patients.” Sasuke said suggestively.

Suddenly there was a twisty excitement in Naruto’s belly. “Am I special?”

 

Sasuke paused and stared at Naruto, as if that was a stupid question, but also an important one. “Very.”

=-=-=-=-=-=-

Itachi had a legal document written up for Naruto the next day for Naruto to present to the school district. It basically reminded the school district that if any of the rumors got out about the reason Naruto left, that he might need to look into the school for discrimination. And it guaranteed he’d get a good reference, which he deserved anyway.

Naruto had needed to get away. He couldn’t just sit around, not with Sasuke working so many hours and went to visit his family in Austin for three weeks. He took The Bug with him. He missed Sasuke and Sadie. He dreamt about Sasuke and wanted him to meet the family. Naruto would probably have just moved to Austin if he hadn’t had Sasuke. 

It was a Friday when Naruto went to get his bags after landing and saw Sasuke. They had talked while he was gone of course, but Sasuke had been working or sleeping.  
Naruto had wondered if the time apart would make Naruto feel differently. It hadn’t craved Sasuke. 

Seeing the dark haired man, dressed in slacks and a dress shirt made Naruto want to take him on the luggage carousel. 

He walked up, and ignoring everyone else around him, hugged the doctor. “I missed you.” He took a deep breath, inhaling the familiar scent. 

Sasuke hugged him back. “I might have missed you as well.”

Naruto kissed him firmly and then said into Sasuke’s ear, “I’d fuck you right here if they wouldn’t arrest us.”

“I didn’t know you were into PDA.”

Naruto released him. “Only after long absences.” Naruto looked his lover up and down and mentally sighed. It was bad enough he was partially hard. He turned and went to grab his suitcases. They were orange, of course.

 

Naruto was sitting at Sasuke’s later that night. They hadn’t even bothered returning to Naruto’s apartment. Naruto was drinking a cappuccino and Sasuke had coffee. They were at the bar stools in the kitchen. Naruto was relaxed but tired.

Sadie had bug.

“What’s wrong with Sadie?” Naruto asked. “And stop putting me off. She’s lost weight and just looks unhappy.”

Sasuke frowned. “Neither of us wanted to tell you.”

Naruto’s gaze focused. “Tell me what?”

“School’s gotten to be impossible for her. Rumors are rampant. One says that I turned you gay. So it’s my fault you were fired. Another is that you were sleeping with her. Another is that she was involved with a threesome with us. And it’s just bad that her dad is gay.”

Naruto’s mouth fell open. “How, what?” His stomach twisted. Sadie had been going to school like that for weeks? 

Sasuke shook his head. “Someone is fueling it I think.”

Naruto clutched at his mug with both hands. “Sakura?”

“Yes. I have a detective following her and looking into her accounts.”

Naruto hunched over the table. Was this his fault? Had he brought this to Sadie and Sasuke? He was going to… What? What was he going to do to Sakura? He had to do something! He had to protect them! She couldn’t do this to Sadie! Sadie was still a kid! He was going to go talk to Principal Sanin.

“Naruto!” Naruto looked up and blinked.

Sasuke was standing next to him. A long fingered hand came to rest on Naruto’s face and he pushed his cheek against it. 

“It’s not your fault, Naruto. Let me take care of Sakura. I have the funds to do this.”

Naruto blew out a sigh. Could he leave it to Sasuke? “I want to know what’s going on. And what are you going to do about Sadie?”

Sasuke shook his head. “Just let me take care Sakura. You need to concentrate on school.”

Naruto narrowed his eyes. “But,” he protested.

Sasuke stepped back and held out a hand. 

“I have something wild to propose to you. Come with me.”

Naruto took the hand and followed Sasuke up into his bedroom. He had a million questions but he managed to keep them to himself. In the bathroom, there was a deep sunken whirlpool tub. “I don’t use this very much. I’m not usually a bath guy, but I think tonight is a good time to use it.”

Sasuke bent over and turned on the silver taps. The arched faucet began to pour steaming water into the bath surrounded by gray matte tile.

“Propose?” Naruto asked with a little jump in his heart.

Sasuke smirked. “Not that.” 

He stepped forward and tugged Naruto’s shirt off over his head. Of course, Naruto offered no resistance. He missed touching his Uchiha.

“You smell like you just got off an airplane,” Sasuke pointed out.

Naruto nodded, bemused. 

“I know you feel you have a bunch of questions right now. And I’m sure you now want to help with Sadie.”

“I’m insisting on it.”

Sasuke chuckled. “Good. We need to work together.” Sasuke unbuttoned the top two buttons of his short sleeved shirt and pulled the blue fabric over his head. 

“But not on Sakura?”

Sasuke shook his head. “Not unless you want me to start doing things I can be arrested for. I promise you’ll know what happens to her before it happens.”

“No blood?”

“Are you hoping?”

“I don’t know,” Naruto admitted. He couldn’t stop staring at his lover. The muscles under the pale skin made the man so exceptional. “I feel like I should… feel something but all I want is to protect you and Sadie.” He stepped closer and put a hand over Sasuke’s heart. “She shouldn’t have tried to hurt Sadie.”

Sasuke clasped Naruto’s hand. “No, she shouldn’t have.”

Naruto kissed Sasuke. 

“I feel like I should apologize to Sadie.”

“No need. But I think she’d like to tell you about all this herself.”

Sasuke slid his hand down Naruto’s back and beneath the waistband of Naruto’s shorts until his middle finger was resting along the top of Naruto’s crack.

“I want you, Naruto. I’ve missed you so much, I ache.”

“Yes,” Naruto whispered against his lips. Naruto put his arms around Sasuke’s shoulders. “I spent way too much time imagining all the things we could do together.”

“What kind of things?” Sasuke murmured in a husky voice.

Naruto couldn’t help it; he blushed.

Sasuke chuckled. “You have no idea what it does to me that I can make you blush, Naruto. It makes my heart warm and my cock very, very hot. Now I really want to know.”

Naruto shook his head. He really had spent too much time thinking about that. His fathers had gifted him a couple of books too. That was an embarrassing moment he didn’t want to talk about.

“Tell me, Naruto Uzumaki. Tell me what you imagined me doing to your incredible body. should I suck on your toes? Or maybe I should slowly suck your balls, lick and pull at them one at a time with my lips? Or should I eat your ass, lick your hole?”  
Naruto’s eyes went wide and then he dropped his forehead against Sasuke’s shoulder. Naruto was breathing hard and trembling a bit.

“Had you thought about that, me licking at your asshole?” Sasuke’s hand dipped lower until his middle finger was pressing against the tender spot. It didn’t dip inside, it just rubbed around the puckered skin. “It belongs to me now, you know? I can and will do anything for you.”

Naruto thought his knees were going to give out on him.

“What do you want?”

Naruto drew in a breath and said, “I want you inside me again.” He didn’t know why that was so hard to admit. “I want to feel your cock in my ass, stretching my hole wide. I want you to come inside me. I want you to talk to me while you take me. I want your beautiful fingers in my mouth. I want you everywhere around me.” The sound of water filling the bath and their harsh breathing echoed in the bathroom. “I need you everywhere, Sasuke.”

Sasuke ran his free hand in Naruto’s hair and tugged until Naruto lifted his red face.

“I said I would do anything for you. Everything you ask will be my pleasure, I assure you. You think I wouldn’t want to fuck you sideways and cum inside you?”

“No.” Naruto’s reply was breathy. “I knew you would and it will be spectacular.”

Sasuke smirked. “Spectacular?”

Naruto just looked at him.

“We’ll just have to see then, I suppose, won’t we?”

Naruto loved the growling quality of Sasuke’s voice like this.

“But there’s something you have to do for me first. First, I want you to get fully naked, so I can see that aching dick of yours. I want you to get on your knees and look into the mirror behind the door. You are going to watch yourself as I fuck your face. If you want me everywhere, Naruto, you need to eat my cum first, don’t you think?”

 

Sasuke’s face was so beautiful, Naruto thought. The dark eyes were almost black and they devoured him. Naruto ran his hands over the taut skin of Sasuke’s back and then around to the front, palming the nipples and then pinching them hard with his nails. 

Sasuke’s hiss aroused him so much. Watching the head fall back and expose the pale neck made him groan. He knew he was dripping. He pressed an open mouthed kiss to the base of the throat.

“Yes.”

Sasuke shoved Naruto’s shorts down to his ankles with one hand and yanked on his hair with the other. He brought their lips together. Naruto gasped as Sasuke began to eat at his lips. He wrapped his arms around Sasuke’s waist. He wanted to melt but he pushed back into the rich lips. 

Naruto sucked Sasuke’s tongue. He scraped his teeth along it and moaned. 

When they broke apart, Sasuke tugged his hair back and pressed down on a shoulder. Naruto sank to a fluffy blue rug. His hands shook slightly as he unfastened Sasuke’s pants and then pushed them to the floor. Sasuke stepped out of them and kicked them away.

“Look in the mirror, Naruto. Look at us.”

Naruto turned his head and gasped. The sight of his face, his face, next to the long, hard dick made his stomach squirm. He didn’t know if it was a turn on or not. It was as if the realization hadn’t really hit viscerally. He let his eyes drift up the long body until he met Sasuke’s eyes and he instantly calmed. He wasn’t here with some random cock. He was with his Sasuke.

“You alright?” Sasuke asked.

“Ye,” Naruto had to clear his throat. “Yeah.”

“You look amazing.”

There was such sincerity in the words that Naruto had to catch his breath. His own cock ached and he was dying to touch all the pale skin, so he turned his eyes back to Sasuke.

He ran his hands up the thighs, squeezing at the muscles, feeling the strength in them until his thumbs reached Sasuke’s balls. 

“Spread your legs some?”

Sasuke complied without a word.

Naruto let his thumbs slide in beside the hot skin of Sasuke’s nuts so they were cradles. The rest of his fingers wrapped around the upper thighs. He lifted up and licked the right crease between thigh and abdomen. He scraped it with his teeth and felt Sasuke’s cock jump against his cheek. He licked from the junction, just within the dark hair, up until the flair of the hip and bit. He listened to Sasuke moan as he marked the pale man as his.

“Suck me.” Sasuke commanded.

Naruto hadn’t decided that he was done exploring but the order was a turn on and he didn’t feel like arguing. He took Sasuke’s cock in his right hand and licked the precum from the tip before sinking his mouth around it. He sucked on the head for a bit, trying to get used to the feeling. He really wanted to make this good for Sasuke. Hell, he wanted to make it mind blowing. 

His eyes fell shut and he concentrated on the musky scent and the firm flesh beneath his tongue and filling his mouth. Sometimes he looked in the mirror to see himself pleasuring Sasuke and it turned him on so much. He brought his right hand up, cupping Sasuke’s nut sack in the base of his palm and running his fingers over the thick base base of Sasuke’s dick. He pulled back and moaned. His lids fluttered open and he saw that Sasuke’s normally pale face was flushed. He wanted to worship Sasuke, wanted to please him wanted to claim him. But he wasn’t good enough yet. 

“I,” he cleared his throat, “I’m sorry.” He couldn’t stop from rubbing the smooth hot flesh against his cheek, rolling it towards his lips until he was running his open mouth along it.

“Sorry for what exactly?” Sasuke’s voice was low and breathless.

“That I’m not the best you’ve ever had, like you are for me.”

Naruto had finished his apology and went back to licking and sucking Sasuke. He wrapped his hands around Sasuke’s hips and dug his fingers into the meaty ass. He began the forward and back movement indicative of fucking, tugging on Sasuke’s ass and bobbing his head. In a mischievous moment, he sucked as hard as he could and dug his nails into Sasuke’s tight ass. 

“Shit!” Sasuke grunted and grabbed Naruto’s hair hard enough to pull some blond stands out. He tried to still the movements of his hips before they took over from Naruto. Once he took control, he would be flat out fucking Naruto’s beautiful face. He wasn’t sure Naruto was ready for that. He’d maybe sucked Sasuke off 4 times, if that. So what was the idiot trying to prove? That he was as good as any Sasuke had ever slept with? That Sasuke wouldn’t turn him away if he wasn’t as good?

“Naruto,” he groaned. “You don’t have to be the best ever.” He made the mistake of looking down to see his cock sliding in and out of Naruto’s shiny mouth, the way the bright blue eyes glowed with excitement. Naruto wanted this.

Naruto lifted his mouth off and to the side. He licked over the dark curls, tugging on some with his teeth. “Fuck me Sasuke.” Naruto wasn’t going to goad Sasuke into it. He was going to demand. His hands unclenched and slid around the lower curve of Sasuke’s ass until Naruto was able to put four fingers around Sasuke’s asshole. He started with gentle pressure, pushing first with one finger and then another, never leaving a pattern. And next he used his nails on the raised skin. He didn’t press, he gently scraped, all around the sensitive place.

Naruto made sure Sasuke was looking at him, that Sasuke knew that his cock was hard. “Fuck me, fuck my mouth with your cock. You said you would. Fill my mouth with your dick and shoot your cum into my stomach. Hold my hair, control my head, my face, my breathing. Control me, Sasuke.” Naruto licked up the blushing cock. 

Sasuke was panting. Then without warning, Naruto took it as far down as he could and shoved two of his nails into the perineum and the other two against Sasuke’s opening and tugged Sasuke’s hips toward him..

Sasuke growled. “You have no idea what you’ve just done, Naruto.” Sasuke yanked Naruto almost off his cock and then slammed his face forward until he was nearly at Sasuke’s stomach. Naruto choked and Sasuke pulled him away but yanked him forward right way. Sasuke had put his hand on his cock to keep from choking Naruto too much. But for Naruto it felt like it had just gone slightly too far. He fought to keep from coughing and hated the tears that grew in his eyes. 

Sasuke kept moving and Naruto wrapped his hands around Sasuke’s upper thighs. He held on for the ride and moaned. 

Sasuke’s hips collided with Naruto’s chest.“Fuck you! You fucking make me lose control. Shit Naruto!” Sasuke pulled Naruto’s head close and then yanked it back and jerked off so that he was cuming into Naruto’s open mouth and on his face. “Fuck you.” Sasuke bit his lower lip as he painted Naruto’s tanned face.

Naruto felt as though he were suspended on the verge of combusting from the heat. He shook beneath Sasuke’s hand as he watched Sasuke spasm above him. Their eyes were locked. A moan caught in his throat with his breath. He dug his nails in harder. The only thing he had in this world at that moment was Sasuke Uchiha. He felt each splatter in his own aching cock.

Naruto tried to suck in a breath and failed. A short cry left his throat. Sasuke put his hand on Naruto’s cum covered cheek and rubbed it with his thumb even as he dropped to his knees. Naruto’s nails scraped up his sides but eventually Naruto’s hands fell to his own sides. Sasuke leaned forward so their chests were pressed together and murmured into Naruto’s ear, “Breathe, Naruto, just breathe.”

Naruto’s sides heaved, but he just shook his head. He couldn’t seem to make it work. He knew it should, but it didn’t bother him. Sasuke took a breath and blew gently into Naruto’s mouth. Naruto finally drew in a breath through his nose but he hung on to Sasuke’s hair and wouldn’t let go. He kissed Sasuke until he was dizzy.

He lazily opened his eyes after they separated, not sure when he had closed them.  
“Hmm,” He murmured. “You look good with cum on your lips. I should make you wear lip gloss.” Naruto leaned forward and licked at Sasuke’s lips and cheeks where cum had smeared from Naruto’s face onto Sasuke’s. “But only when you’re home. I’d have to beat everyone else off.”

“You’re amazing Naruto, you know that?” Sasuke said softly.

Naruto blinked then blushed furiously and rubbed the back of his head. “Um, yeah, sorry for the not breathing thing. I…”

Sasuke grabbed Naruto’s hair in his left hand and behind Naruto’s shoulder with his left and pulled him back in for a kiss. He licked his cum off Naruto’s face, making Naruto groan. He nipped hard at the blond’s jaw. 

“Do not fucking apologize. That was about the hottest thing I’d ever seen.”


	9. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo the end has finally arrived. I apologize. I won't get into all that has happened. I'll just thank all of you that are interested in finishing this. It's short. You might have to re-read it for the end to make sense. But I loved this one. It is more dear to my heart than you can know. KizuKatana is also to blame. I wrote it but she is the one who pushed me off the edge to post... I'm just going to keep blaming you, dear. Read her stuff, it's great.

Naruto looked confused at the change in topic but he nodded.

Sasuke took a deep breath. “I’ve been offered a job in Austin.”

Naruto felt his mouth hanging open as he stared at the stained glass window to the side of the tub. He didn’t know what to say when Sasuke had finished speaking. 

The idea was nearly as much a paradigm change as finding himself in love with Sasuke was. No, maybe not that much, but it would reconfigure his entire life. Was that bad? 

He closed his eyes and rubbed the back of his head. There was nothing here for him except Sasuke and only a couple of friends in the cities that weren’t very close. But if Sasuke and Sadie moved…. to Austin. Where Naruto’s family was. Naruto blinked and scratched the back of his head again. 

Naruto turned to look at Sasuke. Sasuke’s face was blank and the eyes very dark. “I don’t think you’ve met anyone like my family. They are…. well….” Naruto said nervously.

“You met Itachi,” Sasuke said baldly.

“True… Itachi is… can be… eccentric. But they call people with money… eccentric. My family doesn’t have money like that.”

Sasuke grinned ferally. “You turned out alright.”

“So did you, but you don’t seem excited to see your parents.”

Sasuke’s lips twisted. “My parents wanted drones. Your family cares. What if we meet them before making any decisions.”

Naruto licked his lips. “Sure. That’s a great idea.”

 

+_+_+_+_+

Naruto looked at Sasuke. If you didn’t really know him, you wouldn’t think the man was nervous. But Naruto knew him. There was a tightness around his eyes that told Naruto that Sasuke felt out of control.

Sadie though, she was just excited as hell. She’d talked to Ino on the phone about girl stuff before they’d left and apparently Ino had lied her ass off and given a great impression. 

“Sadie, please, for your father’s sanity could you stop vibrating?” Naruto psudo whispered to her. She was sitting in the back of the car they had rented at the airport in a desperate attempt to keep his clan from attacking them as soon as they stepped out from behind security. 

Naruto had to assure his fathers that Sasuke could, in fact, afford the sleek SUV the blond was now driving. Five times. Naruto also had to repeatedly assure them that he knew the way to the house he had grown up in, learned to drive at and once, only once, driven back to intoxicated. Man that had been one ass whoopen. And despite the fact that he’d paid for the car himself, he had not had access to it for a month. It had been his baby. His baby that had no tires for a month. Genma had taken them off and locked them up in the garage. It had worked. He’d never driven after drinking again.

Naruto’s lips kicked up at the memory. 

“What are you thinking about?” Sasuke asked. 

“Stupid memories. Don’t drink and drive Sadie. I come from strange stock. You never know what terrible things might be done to you.”

Naruto looked at her in rear view mirror. She looked suitably horrified. 

Sasuke was glaring at him. “She’ll never see the light of day if she so much as touches alcohol before she’s twenty one. And then she’ll be smart enough NOT to drive..”

Naruto made a mental note to make sure Ino kept Sadie’s daiquiris exceptionally virgin and that she wasn’t too helpful an aunt. 

“At least the weather is still nice here,” Naruto tried to ease the tension. “It’s much colder in Minnesota.”

“Hn.”

He could have kicked himself for the obviousness of this but at least he was trying. He had to admit he was nervous too. He wasn’t too sure how buttoned up Sasuke would handle everyone.

“Sasuke, try to remember you wanted to do this.”

Sasuke turned to look at him. Naruto felt the power of his stare. “I have no idea why you would say such a thing, Naruto. Of course I want to meet your family. I am perfectly relaxed.”

Sadie snorted. “You are more relaxed with dead people dad.”

Naruto coughed trying to hide his laughter but when it occurred to him how true this probably was he couldn’t keep it in. He choked. He never realized how hard it was to drive and laugh at the same time. Of course that wasn’t something he’d thought he’d deal with.

He had to wipe his eyes with the back of his hands once they pulled into the driveway of the 1970’s rambler. 

He noted that none of the family were out on huge front porch, yet. He turned and shared a smile with Sadie before she got out of the SUV. Then he ran his hand over the back of Sasuke’s head.

“Hey. I love you. They’ll love you too. Just be who you are with me.”

Sasuke’s brow rose. 

Naruto flushed slightly. “You know. The non-social bastard you manage for me when we are clothed.”

Sasuke smirked.

Finally, Naruto could see the tension around his lover’s eyes release. He kissed him quickly. “Come on, before my dads catch us making out in the car.”

“That ever happen to you before?” Sasuke asked curiously.

“No. But not something I want a new experience with either. We are adults. We have houses for that.”

“If my daughter was not here, I might consider it,” Sasuke said silkily. “I haven’t tasted you since before we left the house.”

Naruto groaned and turned and got out of the vehicle. Sadie was looking nervous now too. 

Naruto lifted his hands to the sky. “Look my family is weird and strange, but they don’t eat Uchiha for breakfast, they are actually pretty nice. Come on.”

At that moment, the door come open and a set of four year old twins came tumbling out. 

“Naru! Hurry up! I’m hungry!” The one with brown hair shouted. 

The one with black hair and two pig tails shouted over her brother. “Idiot!”

“Kagome, what did you just call your brother?” The words were yelled from inside the house.

“An idiot! You call daddy that all the time!”

Sasuke smirked.

Sadie looked horrified but amused.

Naruto shook his head. “Come on. I’m taking you home now.” He tried to herd them back into the white SUV.

Sasuke was looking at Naruto with unholy glee in his eyes. Naruto rubbed the back of his head as he was slammed into by one of the twins. 

Thus began the first meeting of the Uchihas and the extended Uzumaki clan. For some reason when he came to see what all the excitement was, Itachi fit right in. Sasuke bought a massive house. Sadie finished high school with Naruto as her temporary guardian until Sasuke could finish out his job and move to join them in Austin.

The END

I tried to write more on this. It didn’t happen. For me, I guess it ended in that tub. But I didn’t want to leave it hanging unfinished. Thank you all for the wonderful thoughts and kudos!

**Author's Note:**

> I like constructive criticism. I like praise. The story is what it is. It isn't going to become what you want it to be. Thank you for reading.


End file.
